ProblemasProyecto Alfa
by InuFaiya
Summary: Phineas es acanzado por el ultimo invento de Doof y termina convirtiendose en un onitorrinco. Ahora es Perry quien debe de cuidar de Phineas hasta que sepan como revertir el efecto.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

(POV GENERAL)

En uno de los edificios más alto de Danville, sin contar de los más llamativos de la ciudad, se estaba montando una lucha en su interior y más porque allí vivía y montaba sus planes un curioso malvado doctor.

Delante estaba un animal de color azul aguamarina con un pico de pato, cola de castor y con un sombrero marrón en la cabeza que estaba atado al techo.

_ Demasiado predecible Perry el ornitorrinco_ dijo el malvado doctor que iba vestido con una camisa negra, con una bata de laboratorio y unos pantalones de color marrón desgastado cuyo nombre era Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

El ornitorrinco entrecerró los ojos y se sacudió en su trampa para ver si era lo suficientemente salido, aunque ahora mismo escaparse de la trampa no era su prioridad, siempre conseguía escaparse, si no descubrir lo que tenia en mente el loco doctor y la maquina que tenía justo detrás de él

_ Creo que te preguntaras para que silbe esto_ dijo el doctor a modo de pregunta a su enemigo aunque ya sabia la respuesta_ deja que te presente al Todornotinetor.

Perry entrecerró los ojos al oír el original nombre del invento y acostumbrado ya los nombres a ese estilo por parte de su Némesis.

_ Es una maquina que convierte a todo el mundo en ornitorrincos. Creo que lo deje claro con el nombre_ dijo Doofenshmirtz como si eso fuerza la cosa mas obvia del mundo_ ha venido un nuevo vecino, ese no es el problema Perry el ornitorrinco, el problema es un mascota, es un animal incordios que para colmo si te quejas a su amo te dice que su mascota no es. Bueno Perry el ornitorrinco, si tanto le gustan los animales, será un animal.+

Doofenshmirtz empezó a reírse como un maniático ante la mirada atente del espía, que de paso estaba buscando una manera desatarse y para esa locura.

_ Te preguntaras que porque precisamente un ornitorrinco. Creo que no hace falta que te conteste, es mas que evidente Perry el ornitorrinco_ dijo el doctor esto ultimo a su Némesis antes de acercarse al aparato de tamaño XL, que estaba puesto en la terraza del apartamiento.

Perry vio eso antes de balancearse para agarrar la cuerda con sus patas traseras y acercarse al nudo que lo mantenía sujeto, una vez hecho esto el resto seria lo más fácil.

Doofenshmirtz sonrío, ajeno a que su enemigo estaba escapándose de la trampa, dispuesto a apretar el botón para disparar a un hombre que estaba paseando a un Boxer en esos momentos pero justo en ese momento Perry apareció detrás del hombre amarrándolo para que no apretara el botón y golpeo la maquina haciendo que ahora apuntara hacia otro lado.

Lo lanzo contra la maquina dispuesto a volver a atacar a su Némesis, pero este callo sobre el mando de control apretando dos botones a la vez.

_ Esta vez no conseguirás detenerme_ dijo el doctor levantándose antes de que las maquina empezara a hacer unos ruidos raros, dando a entender que esto no iba a terminar bien_ OH no

Perry vio esto antes de disponerse a salir de allí antes de que la maquina explotara sin saber que junto la explosión un rayo verdusco fosforescente salio disparado hacia algún lugar de la cuidad.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio dos chicos se estaban despidiendo de una amiga antes de irse a su casa.

_ Nos vemos mañana, Phineas_ dijo una adolescente de pelo negro, que iba vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello alto y unos pantalones vaqueros desde el otro lado de la calle dispuesta a entrar en su casa.

_ Claro Isabella_ le contesto alegremente otro joven de la misma edad que la chica, era pelirrojo con la cara de una curiosa forma triangular y que iba vestido con un jersey naranja con rajas blancas, una chaqueta azul marino y unos pantalones del mismo color desde el otro lado de la calle, antes de dirigirse a joven de pelo verde que tenia una camisa lila y unos pantalones negros_ Preparado para lo de estos días, Ferb.

Ferb Fretcher, como se llamaba el joven que tenia el pelo verde, sonrío y miro a su hermanastro divertido. Sabía que era una pregunta rutinaria y que sabia que estaba preparado para inventar cualquier cosa.

_ Claro, pero que tienes pensado. Tenemos muchos proyectos gracias a tu gran imaginación.

_ Pues ni idea. Podemos empezar por el aerodeslizador con energía solar_ digo el inventor pelirrojo cuyo nombre era Phineas Flynn, pensativo sin saber por donde empezar_ La verdad es que si tenemos demasiados proyectos pendientes.

Ferb empezó a reírse por el comentario de su hermanastro pero se giro para contestarle o simplemente darle alguna opinión de por donde podían empezar, pero en eso vio un reflejo verdusco.

Se giraron para ver como una luz de color verde fosforescente que se acercaba a toda velocidad a esa dirección.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto Phineas curioso y mirando el extraño rayo como si no estará tan cerca de ellos.

Ferb no le contesto pero seguía mirando la luz y calculo rápidamente hacia donde podía ir a parar pero cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde iba a ir a parar se giro hacia su hermano asustado.

No le dio tiempo a decirle nada, cuando la luz impacto directamente hacia el joven inventor pelirrojo.

Cerro los ojos y se los cubrio para protegerse de la fuerte luz, hasta que cuando esta desapareció pero cuando los abrió delante suyo solo estaba la ropa que llevaba en ese momento su hermano, pero sin contar eso no había ni rastro de el.

_ ¡PHINEAS!_ grito Ferb corriendo hacia donde estaba la ropa de su hermano.

Comenzó a mirar entre la ropa hasta que vio a un pequeño bulto, aparto la camisa para dejar a la vista a un pequeño animal de color azul aguamarina con un pequeño pico como si fuera un pato y una colita como si fuera un castor, que estaba acurrucado y al parecer inconsciente, ante la sorpresa del adolescente.

_ ¿Phineas?_ murmuro Ferb al ver al mamífero semiacuatico sin saber que había pasado.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

(Habla de un animal)

Habla de algún humano

/pensamientos/

(POV PERRY)

Aterrice tan cerca de la casa como se me fue posible para no llamar la atención de nadie y todavía menos de mis dueños, que si mis cálculos que me fallaban deberían estar en el patio preparando alguna pequeña invención o haciéndolo antes de cenar.

Sonreí imaginándolo mientras entraba al patio esperando oír la frase que decía el pelirrojo cuando me veía después de pasarme todo el día de la pelea diaria con Doofenshmirtz, aunque los chicos esto no lo sabían, pero cuando llegue allí no había nadie.

_(Vaya) murmure al ver que no estaban donde siempre solían estar así que me dirigí a entrar en la casa, esperando encontrar-merlo en la sala de estar pero cuando llegue vi algo muy raro.

Candance y Ferb estaban mirando algo que estaba en el sofá con rostro preocupado y mire a un lado al otro intentando localizar a Phineas, ya que se que siempre donde esta uno cerca estaba el otro.

Desde que ambos hermanastros se conocieron rara vez los había visto separados, así que esto no era muy normal cosa que tengo que reconocer que me empezaba a preocupar y mucho.

Salte al sofá para llamar la atención de alguno de los hermanastros pero cuando llegue arriba vi algo que me llamo la atención.

Era un ornitorrinco, por lo que pude calcular era algo mas pequeño que yo, que estaba tumbado y al parecer inconsciente en el sofá y que me resulto terriblemente familiar.

_ ( ¿Quien es?)_ pregunte preocupado al verlo mas para mi mismo que para los humanos, aunque sabia que no me podían entender, sin entender porque tenia la creciente necesitad de protegerlo.

_ ¿Estas seguro que es Phineas?_ pregunto Candance a su hermano en un tono serio y reticente a creer lo que le había contado el peliverde antes de que yo llegara.

_ Si, el es Phineas pero no se que ha pasado, algo vi una luz verde y luego donde estaba el solo había este ornitorrinco.

Oí la explicación preocupado y mas porque ya sabia lo que había pasado con Phineas. El invento de Doofenshmirtz al final había podido disparar aleatoriamente antes de explotar y había tenido que dar en el joven inventor.

Suspire al darme cuenta de la situación, lo que mas temía había terminado pasando, que uno de los locos inventos del doctor les terminaran dañando y ahora había pasado, y era mi responsabilidad de ayudarlo y protegerlo en este estado.

Claro que también tendría que informar de la nueva situación a mi jefe.

Oí una suave vibración que me saco de mis pensamientos y vi como el pequeño animal que se movía débilmente mientras empezaba a reaccionar.

Abrió sus ojos azules y empezó a mirar a su alrededor confundido y sin duda asustado antes de ver como se intentaba levantarse, pero en cuando estiro sus patas de adelante se las quedo mirando asombrado.

Levanto una de los patas antes tocarse rápidamente la cara para darse cuenta que ahora tenia un pico tenia un pico y luego se miro la parte de atrás para asegurarse de algo, antes de sonreír.

_ (Ferb, Candance. Mirad)_ dijo Phineas a sus hermanos muy feliz pero vi como cambiaba rápidamente al darse que ni uno, ni el otro parecían enterarse de lo que el decía_ (¿Ferb? ¿Candance?)

_ (Dejalo Phineas, ellos no pueden entenderte ahora)_ dije para tranquilizarlo y llamarle la atención en el proceso.

_ (¿Perry?)_ me dijo Phineas sorprendido de entender todo lo que te decía tu mascota, así que simplemente asistí.

Phineas sonrió antes de acercarse hacia donde yo estaba.

_ (Te puedo entender)_ dijo el joven felizmente_ (No sabes las ganas que tenia de poderte entender).

Sonreí por el inocente comentario de Phineas, aunque la verdad es que me esperaba algún comentario por ese estilo por se parte, cuando me miro confundido.

Aunque estoy seguro que mas que confundido ahora mismo estaba preocupado y un poco asustado.

_(¿Porque has dicho que no pueden entenderme?)_ me pregunto Phineas preocupado y asustado. Estoy seguro que ya se imaginaba la respuesta y solo quería estar seguro y agarrarse a la remota posibilidad de que fuera una broma.

_ ( Eres un animal Phineas. Ahora los humanos no pueden entenderte tal y como lo estoy haciendo yo)_ le conteste al joven que me miro aterrorizado.

_ (Pe-pero... cuando tu y Candance. Cuando os paso eso, nosotros podríamos entenderla)_ me dijo intentando mantener algo la compostura.

_ (Lo de aquella vez fue distinto a lo tuyo, Candance y yo nos cambiemos las mentes, así que aunque estaba en un cuerpo distinto, nuestras mentes seguimos actuando como lo haríamos normalmente, pero a ti, no solo tu cuerpo ha cambiado, si no también tu celebro) _ le contesto lo mas sinceramente posible sabiendo que esto iba a ser todo un shock para el, pero me veía incapaz de mentirle y mas si me miraba con esos ojazos azules, tan llenos de inocencia y ahora sin contar preocupados y sorprendidos.

Bueno estaba recibiendo una lección de cambios y de fisionomía avanzaba de su mascota que según creía "no hacia mucho".

_ (Eres mas listo de lo que aparentas)_ me dijo Phineas sorprendido a lo que me sonroje algo avergonzado,cuando vi que levantaba la cabeza para mirar a sus hermanos.

Lo mire preocupado y mas porque ahora mismo el joven estaba aturdido por todo lo ocurrido, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió Me acerque a su lado hasta que nuestros pelajes se tocaban.

_ (Phineas)_ le llame para que me mirara_ (Yo cuidare de ti).

Vi como Phineas me esbozaba una sonrisa segura antes de acurrucarse mas contra mi, al igual que yo normalmente cuando me tumbaba a su lado.

_ No creo que nos tengamos que preocupar mucho por su seguridad, parece que Perry ya se hará cargo de el_ oí como decía Ferb a Candance mientras no me apartaba la vista y que lo mas seguro es que había intuido lo que le había dicho antes.

_ ¿Estarás de broma?_ pregunto Candance a lo que Ferb.

_ Ahora mismo no podemos hablar con el pero puede comunicarse con el.

_ Pero... es un ornitorrinco_ le digo Candance como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que su hermano también se había convertido en uno.

_ Es lo mas lógico Candance_ le digo Ferb, creo que es la primera ver que le oigo hablar tanto, pero creo que se debe a los nervios de la situación_ ambos son de la misma especie y le podrá ayudar mientras yo descubro que ya podido pasar.

_ Pero ¿tienes alguna idea?

_ Lo siento Candance, pero no tengo ninguna idea_ le contesto Ferb a su hermanastra que bufo.

_ ¿Por que tenia que pasar cuando papa y mama están fuera?_ gruño Candance frustrada y mas porque era verdad que estarían solos 3 días.

Phineas levanto la mirada y se acerco a sus hermanos y movió la cola divertido.

_ (Vamos chicos alegrar esas caras)_ dijo el joven inventor a sus hermanos para animarlos aunque sabia que no lo entenderían y sonrió_ (sera una gran experiencia, además podre tachar "ser un ornitorrinco por un tiempo" de mi lista).

Le mire extrañado por sus ultimas palabras, mientras que Ferb le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza. Aunque sabia que el peliverde no le había podido entender ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho a su hermano y solo lo hacia calmar su propia preocupación.

Salte del sofá, para dirigirme a una de las entradas, secretos a mi base tenia que hablar con mi jefe urgentemente, y así podía dedicarme a cuidar-le y protegerle.

_ (_¿Perry?)_ _me pregunto al darse cuenta de desaparición.

_ _(Ahora vengo. Solo voy a arreglar una cosa)__le dije al joven antes de salir de la sala, mientras podía sentir la preocupación del joven.

Volveria, de eso lo tenia seguro.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

(Habla de un animal)

Habla de algún humano

/pensamientos/

(POV PERRY)

Salí de la casa para dirigirme a la entrada del árbol que árbol que había en el patio, pero me gire para volver a mirar a la casas preocupado. No me hace mucho ilusión dejar "solo" a Phineas en ese estado solo pero se le hará raro no poder hablar con Ferb.

Apreté el botón, que abría la puerta y me puse mi sombrero para que la seguridad de la agencia me reconociera.

No tengo ni idea, el porque pero mi jefe había decidido ultra reforzar la seguridad de mi guarida, y solo la mía todo sea dicho de paso, en estos últimos meses y la única manera de poder entrar sin que salten las alarma y los medidas, era con la reloj y el sombrero

Me senté en el sillón y encendí la pantalla donde apareció mi jefe, quien parecía preocupado por mi llamada.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo, agente P?_ me pregunto extrañado que le llamara a estas horas, pero yo solo le enseñe una foto de Phineas_ Ese no es uno de tus dueños, agente P pero ¿es que ha pasado algo?

Asistí rápidamente mientras señalaba la foto del joven adolescente, haciendo que Monogram me mirara confundido.

_ Algo le ha pasado ha tu dueño_ me digo Monogram en un tono preocupado, mientras escriba algo en mi brock de notas a toda velocidad y lo mande usando el fax que había en la guarida.

Se oyó un ruido y Monogram cogió el papel del aparato y lo empezó a leer, mientras lo hacia pude notar que su sembrarte paraba de seria, aunque ligeramente preocupado, a uno de sorpresa por lo que yo le había escrito.

_ Esto es un problema, agente P_ me dijo mi jefe en un tono muy serio_ y en especial ahora.

_ (¿Ahora?)_ le pregunte extrañado por estas ultimas palabras de el, mientras que el mayor me miraba, y parecía estar pensando en algo.

_ Si, esperaba tardar mas en contartelo agente P, pero en la situación que se encuentra el ahora, ha cambiado un planes.

Mire a Monogram preocupado por eso ultimo, empece a temer que quisiera volver a cambiarme de familia, cosa que noto mi jefe.

_ No es lo que te estas pensando, agente P, no quería cambiarte de familia_ me digo Monogram al ver mi cara_ Agente P, tienes una misión mucho mas importante que detener a Doofenshmirtz y que lo llevas tiempo haciendo sin tu saberlo.

Miro a mi jefe extrañado por esas palabras, no entendia a que venia eso y sin contar que su única era evitar que el doctor loco conquistara el aérea de los tres estados, no sabia que tenia una segunda misión.

_ Es algo largo de explicar, así que es mejor que lo hagamos mañana por la mañana con mas calma_ me digo Monogram muy serio_ por ahora tu única misión es proteger a Phineas Flynn.

_ (Lo pensaba hacer)_ le dije antes de hacer mi saludo y disponiéndome a salir de allí y volver con Phineas.

_ Se me olvidaba agente P, mañana tendrás que venir con el.

Me gire extrañado por esos palabras y mas porque si tenia que ir con el, eso significaba que le tendría que explicar que soy un espía de la OWCA.

_ Se lo que he dicho agente P_ me dije Monogram en un tono serio_ Y se que uno no deben descubrirlo, pero ya he dicho que la cosa se la complicado pero... todos los detalles te las darle mañana.

Heche un ultimo vistazo a mi jefe antes de salir de allí bastante preocupado por tanto secretismo y mas por el hecho que ahora tenia que explicarle la verdad y traerlo al día siguiente a conocer a mi jefe.

Suspire mientras escondía mi sombrero y me dirigí a la cosa, donde me lo encontré en el suelo de la cocina mirando como sus hermanos preparaban la cena.

_ (Que aburrimiento)_ bufo Phineas en un tono aburrido, antes de darse cuenta de que acaba de llegar_ (¿Donde has ido?)

_ (He tenido que arreglar unas cosas)_ le digo al joven que ya estaba mas tranquilo_ (Phineas, tengo que contarte una cosa).

Phineas me miro con la curiosidad natural que tenia y con una gran sonrisa.

_ (Claro)_ me contesto alegremente, a lo que yo me gire para ir a otro lado para salir de la cocina, para ver si podía contárselo en un sitio tranquilo y sin ninguno de los dos hermanos estuviera cerca.

_ (Sígueme, es mejor que te lo diga en un sitio mas tranquilo)_ le dije en un tono serio.

_ (Debe de ser algo muy importante) me digo Phineas mientras me seguía de muy cerca.

_ (Lo es) le dije mientras llegue a su habitación y mire al exterior para asegurarme de que no nos había seguido nadie.

Cuando me gire y cerré la puerta en el proceso, para encontrarme con el ornitorrinco, que ahora era Phineas, y que me miraba curioso y sin entender nada de nada.

_ (Perry ¿Que pasa?) me digo Phineas en un tono preocupado.

_ (No es nada malo Phineas)

_ (Y entonces ¿Por que tanto secretismo?)_ me pregunto en un tono serio.

_ (Porque lo que te voy a contar en un secreto) le conteste firmemente al joven ornitorrinco inventor que me estaba mirando fijamente (se que es muy raro pero es la verdad Phineas. Yo soy un espía)

No me contesto , ni si quiera hizo cualquier ruido o algún grito, por lo que mire esperando encontrarme con una cara llena de sorpresa pero en vez de eso me estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

_ (¿En serio?) me pregunto simplemente con una gran sonrisa propia de el, emocionado y dejadme muy desconcertado (Mola)

_ (¿Pero no estas sorprendido?)

_ (No)

_ (¿Ni un poquito?)

_ (Que no) me digo muy feliz y movió la cola rápidamente como si fuera un tambor felizmente (Me imaginaba algo así)

_ (¡¿QUE?) grito al escucharlo y totalmente histérico

Phineas se empezó a reír, por mi careto y de los nervios y porque en especial yo me imaginaba que la situación seria al revés

Seria lo mas lógico pero lo lógica con el inventor brillaba por su ausencia.

_ (Tranquilo Perry, que te va ha dar algo) me digo con una sonrisa y en un no divertido.

_ (¿Qué me tranquilice? Como quieres que me tranquilice cuando me has dicho que sabias que yo era un agente)

_ (Me lo imaginaba, no lo sabia hasta hoy que me lo has dicho) puntualizo el ornitorrinco inventor en el mismo tono de siempre cuando le va a decir a Ferb alguno de sus grandes planes.

_ (Pues tu imaginación es terrible) le dije entre dientes a lo que Phineas solo entorno los ojos con un brillo divertido en ellos.

_ (Gracias) me murmuro de una forma suave y divertida.

Sonreí divertido, con el cerca es muy difícil estar serio durante mucha rato, y mas tranquilo, aunque aun me preguntaba cuando se había dado cuenta de que podía ser un espía.

_ (¿Cuando?)

_ (Cuando Ferb y yo entremos a tu base) me explico Phineas tranquilamente.

Yo recordaba perfectamente lo que paso ese día y lo estresante que fue parar a Doof, quien el pobre ese día si que estaba perdido y se paso dos días dándome la tabarra que si lo compartía con otro nemesis o si e había echado novia, y evitar que los dos no se hicieran daño en su "automision".

_ (Pero tu no creías que era cosa de Ferb)

_ (si, en un principio así fue hasta que me di cuenta de una cosa, todo lo que había estaba preparado para un pequeño mamífero semi acuatico. Dicho de otra manera, todo estaba preparado para ti).

Mire a Phineas sorprendido por su deducción y lo mucho que había fijado en el poco tiempo que había estado.

_( Aunque lo deduce, preferí no decir nada. Eres mi mascota, seas espía o no, te quiero tal y como eres) me digo antes de sonreír alegremente (Pero mola, eso que es verdad si seas un espía).

Se levanto rápidamente para ponerse a dos patas, ignorando que ahora era cuadrúpedo, a lo que el equilibrio se encargo de recoldarselo, haciendo que cayera hacia delante, pero lo que me levante y lo cogí antes de que se hiciera daño.

_ (Tranquilo Phineas, que ahora ponerse de pie no es tan fácil) le dije divertido al joven que me miraba sorprendido

_ (Puedes ponerte de pie) me digo emocionado mientras nos volvemos a sentar.

_ (Si, me costo mucho poder mantenerla en una forma que no es natural para ti)

_ ( Vaya... y ¿que mas sabes hacer? ¿Me lo puedes enseñar todo? Porfi di que si) me digo mirando con carita de cachorro desmontando cualquier defensa y emocionado por mi trabajo.

Saque mi querido sombrero, que me indicaba como agente secreto de la OWCA, y me lo coloque en mi cabeza para que me viera Phineas, quien estaba expectante.

_ (Genial. Por cierto entonces aquella figura de accion eras tu).

_ (Si... era yo) murmure nervioso y seguramente, y puedo poner la mano la mano en el fuego, que debo de estar mas rojo que un tomate.

_ (Tranquilizate Perry, te ves genial) me digo alegremente e ignorando la venguenza que yo sentía No me gustaba llamar la atención (no todo el mundo tiene una mascota tan especial).

Sonreí por sus palabras de animo y sin contar de cariño, así que lo abrace antes de que pudiera reacionar.

_ (¿Perry?) me pregunto confundido.

_ (Y no todo el mundo tiene un dueño como tu):

Continuara...

Por fin puedo subir el capitulo, he estado bastante liada y no he tenido tiempo para casi nada, pero espero que la espera aya válido la pena. Un capitulo bastante emotivo, donde no solo Perry se ve obrigado a revelarle su secreto por la situación, si no que se entera que tiene otra misión mas allá de su pelea habitual con Doofenshmirtz. ¿Que estará pasando? ¿Que tiene ver Phineas en todo esto?

Os espero en el siguiente episodio de Probremas... y que mas gente se anime a contestar, que no muerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

(Habla de un animal)

Habla de algún humano

/pensamientos/

(POV PHINEAS)

Le abrace cuando oí su muestra de cariño y mas porque estaba seguro que para el, decirme su secreto debía de ser muy duro y mas porque era la primera ver que mostraba tan abiertamente lo mucho que me quería y que le pudiera entender.

Al cabo de unos segundos nos separemos y el me miro mas tranquilo y seguro de si mismo. Era curioso que aunque antes de que lo supiera y lo intuyera siempre estaba mas seguro cuando estaba cerca de el.

_ (Por un momento pensé que te asustarías)

_ (Asustarme, por eso, na. Teniendo en cuenta que este verano he estado en situaciones muy raras) digo al ornitorrinco espía que me miraba curioso (Es una pena que no los haga podido ver saber todos solos durante un día por una extraña razón siempre desaparecen).

Vi con Perry sonreía nervioso mientras salíamos de la habitación, que por cierto Perry había guardado su sombrero antes de salir, ya que Ferb nos había llamado.

_ (Esto Phineas... creo que soy el culpable de eso) me digo de una forma tímida (por una extraña razón, durante mi lucha contra Doofenshmirtz, terminamos eliminándolo)

_ (Vaya, uno de las grandes misterios se ha resuelto. Por cierto ¿no te referirás a Heinz Doofenshmirtz?) le pregunte curioso cosa al parecer le extrañar.

_ (Si, el es mi neme sis) me digo Perry extrañado (¿como sabes su nombre?)

_ (Se lo oí a mi mama)

Vi como fijaba la mirada en mi, pero no insistió mas en el tema y mas porque yo no quería hablar de ello.

Entramos en la cocina justa cuando Ferb nos ponía la comía la comida en un plato para que pudiéramos comer los dos.

Mire la pasta, que era la comida clásica para un ornitorrinco, no muy seguro de que eso fuera comestible y mas porque sabia la que llevaba esto.

La primera vez que había leído eso, con 4 anitos me había acercado a mi padre con cara de asco para preguntarle si se había equivocado con la comida pero el me digo que era bueno para los ornitorrincos

_ Lo siento mucho hermano, pero ahora eres un ornitorrinco_ me digo Ferb al notar mi reticencia hacia la comida mientras que Perry ya se había acercado ha comer.

_ (¿Pero como puede comente esto?) pregunto a Perry que se estaba tragando su primer mordisco.

_ (Poco a poco) me digo divertido de mi cara, que debía de ser un poema (Ademas no esta tan malo como parece)

_ (No se yo porque tiene una pinta sumamente asquerosa)

_ (Vamos Phineas ¿no me digas que te da miedo?)

Mire a Perry no muy seguro, pero me acerce a la comida a probarla ante la mirada atenta de el.

Pege un pequeño mordisco, por si acaso tenia que salir corriendo a vomitar, pero soprendiendome no tenia un sabor tan horrible e incluso estaba dulce.

_ (Esta buenísimo) dije sorprendido antes de darle otro bocado.

_ (Lo ves, te lo dije)

_ Ferb ¿tienes alguna idea?_ oí como Candance le preguntaba.

_ Ni idea, todo parece muy verosímilmente_ oí que le contestaba Ferb, a lo que yo levante la mirada para verlos. Ambos estaban comiendo una comida bastante sencilla y ligera.

_ ¿Y no silbe aquel aparato con lo que cambie la mente con la de Perry?_ le pregunto Candance a lo que Ferb funció el ceño.

_ Ya lo había pensado pero no es lo mismo lo que te paso con lo que ha pasado con Phineas_ le contesto mi hermano en un tono serio_ no entiendo que ha pasado y no se que puedo hacer.

Mire a mi hermanos impotente y mas porque yo tampoco sabia como podía ayudar.

_ (Soy un inútil) murmure débilmente mientras bajaba ya que no podía ver a Ferb así y cuando note una suave caricia en la cola.

Levante la vista para ver que Perry se había puesto a mi lado, con su cola encima de la mía y una mirada tranquila en el rostro.

_ (No lo eres Phineas y lo sabes) me digo de una manera suave.

_ (Pero ahora mismo no soy de ayuda para nadie) gemí a Perry imponerte. Odiaba no poder ser de ayuda (es tan frustrarte)

_ ( Lo se, pero no te tienes que venir abajo tan pronto, necesitamos que el alegre y optimista Phineas este presente) me digo Perry en un tono serio pero suave y amable (ademas creo que tengo una idea).

_ (¿Una idea? ¿Que idea?) dije rápidamente integrado por sus palabras.

_ (Mañana cuando hablemos con mi jefe. Iremos a ver a Doof)

_ (Conoceré a tu jefe) dije felizmente antes de darme cuenta que se refería había dicho que "íbamos a ver su neme sis" (¿Que tiene que ver tu neme sis en todo esto?)

Note como Perry se ponía nervioso, por la pregunta.

_ (Te acuerdas que te he dicho que sin querer destruía tus creaciones) me dijo en un tono nervioso y parecía inquieto (Pues... que en el intimo invento era una maquina para convertir cualquier humano en un ornitorrinco y diría que fue eso fue lo que te golpeo)

_ (Entonces solo tenemos que encontrar la maquina y ya esta) dije emocionado a lo que Perry me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_ ( Ese es el problema Phineas, que destruí la maquina) me dijo suavemente antes de bajar la mirada avergonzado ( No sabia que se había disparado)

_ (Pero, si encontramos los planos podemos construirlo)

_ (Phineas, tranquilizate) gruño Perry en un tono serio ( Mañana iremos al DEI, yo ha parar algún plan tonto por su parte e intentamos conseguir los planos del "inator" pero debes tranquilizarte primero y actuar con calma)

_ (Pero...)

_ (Phineas te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré Soy un ornitorrinco de palabra) me digo de una manera muy suave pero firme mientras mantenía su cola encima de la mía

Lo mire sin saber que podía contentare y mas porque sabia que tenia razón. Primero tenia que calmarme, por muy rara fuera la situación, y pensar con calma.

_ (Tiene razón) le dije a lo que el agente sonrió (debe mantener la mente clara)

_ (Si, ademas si conseguimos los planos podemos dárselos a Ferb).

Mire a Perry sorprendido por lo rápido que se había hecho cargo de la situación y había pensado ya que podías hacer.

_ (Estas en todo) se dije divertido al ornitorrinco espía, que sonrió tímidamente

_ (Es costumbre Phineas) me dijo sencillamente con una media sonrisa, antes de que miramos a la pareja que estaba mirándolos fijamente

Si me pudieran entender les diría que me dejaran de mirar así, odiaba cuando me miraban como si fuera el centro de atención.

_ Me encantaría saber que se estarán contando_ dijo de pronto Ferb con una sonrisa y una mirada de si estaba tramando algo y descolocando a Candance.

_ No creo que sea tan interesante Ferb. Solo le estaba diciendo cosas tontas de ornitorrinco_ gruño Candance antes de volver a la cena, pero Ferb seguía mirandonos fijamente

Codicia perfectamente esa mirada, es la misma que tenia cuando se emocionaba con alguna idea.

_ (Ferb, que estarás planeando) murmure mirando fijamente

Continuara...

Aquí esta otro capitulo de Problemas que espero que os guste y os lo paséis tan bien leyéndolo como yo haciéndolo. La cosa se esta empezando a liar un poco y se va a liar un poco mas a medida que vaya pasando los episodios.

¿Que estará tramando Ferb? ¿Porque el cambio de actitud de Phineas al oír el nombre de Doofenshmirtz?

Ya lo veremos a medida que vaya avanzando el fanfic.

Os espero


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

(Habla de un animal)

Habla de algún humano

/pensamientos/

"Escritura"

(POV DOOFENSHMIRTZ)

Cogí las bolsas de la tienda 24h donde había ido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para mi nuevo invento, que lo mas seguro no duraría mas de un día, gracias a mi enemigo.

Vendría como siempre a media mañana para parar mis planes, se quedaría atrapado en una trampa, en la cual escaparía, como siempre, lucharían y después destruiría la maquina.

Algún día tendrían que hablar y cambiar un poco la rutina. Eso estaría muy bien y estoy seguro que Perry el ornitorrinco le gustara.

Camine para ir al apartamento cuanto vi un bulto de color azul aguamarina, un poquito mas claro que el que tenia mi enemigo, que estaba temblando cerca de un buzón

Me lo quede mirando y me acrece a comprobar que era, mas que nada tenia curiosidad por el bulto misterioso.

Según Thomas tenia una gran curiosidad, la misma que el tenia y según el, juntos eramos una combinación explosiva.

Me agache para ver que especie de animal era, pero cuando lo vi bien me quede sorprendido Delante mio había un animal de la misma especie de mi nemesis, tenia delante a un ornitorrinco

Este se giro en cuando me oyó y brivo en un tono amenazante para conseguir que no me acercara hacia donde el estaba.

Lo mire indeciso sin saber si ayudarle o no, soy un genio malvado que quiero hacerme con el control del aérea de los 3 estados y poner en evidencia, de paso al favorito de la familia, pero tenia que reconocer que no podía dejarlo aquí fuera y mas con el aspecto tan terrible que tenia es este momento. Bueno, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, y me moriría de venguenza si "el" lo supiera, he pillado mucho cariño a los ornitorrinco, así que me agache ignorándolo para agarrarlo.

Este retrocedió, por lo menos lo intento, para evitar que lo cogiera pero sus patas no estuvieron de acuerdo con el y se desplomaron dejándola a mi merced, y para que lo pudiera coger sin ningún esfuerzo.

Me lanzo una brivación débil, como si fuera un gemido mientras que yo me lo colocaba en el brazo que tenia libre, y recogí la bolsa antes con los materiales que necesitaba.

No tarde en llegar al apartamento, aunque me costo mas entrar a mi propia casa mas de lo que tenia planeado en un principio y mas con el bulto extra del ornitorrinco, y lo deje en el sofá de mientras.

Este ornitorrinco mi miro confundido, como si no entendiera porque lo hubiera cogido y e lo hubiera traído a mi casa.

_ ¿Que hago ahora contigo?_ le pregunte aunque sabia que aunque me contestara, yo la brivación no la iba a entender y mire su pelaje que estaba lleno de suciedad y sangre seca de las heridas_ creo que sera mejor que te lave un poco antes de curarte.

El animal abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado antes de brivar rápidamente y saltar a dos patas a coger la libreta donde escribía todos mis monólogos de mis planes, antes de lanzar un suave gemido y que se agarrara en la mesa para no desplomarse por el movimiento repentino.

Cerro los ojos y tomo aire para tranquilizarse y apunto algo rápidamente en la libreta y me lo paso con una brivación que sonaba urgente.

La cogí bastante confundido, aunque no tanto ya que estoy mas que acostumbrado a lidiar con un animal que se comportaba parecido a el, y pude leer en la escritura algo descuidada y rápida por la situación que ponía lo siguiente.

"Gracias por ayudarme antes pero es mejor que me vaya de aquí"

_ Eso me gustaría verlo porque estoy seguro que en cuantoo des dos pasos, tu cuerpo sedesplomaraa_ le dije al animal y mas porque por su forma de actuardebíaa ser un agente de la OWCA al igual que mi nemesis, pero Podíann haber dos agentes de la misma especie dentro?

El animal soltó una suave brivación rápida y volvió a escribirme rápidamente como respuesta.

"No estoy tan mal como parece"

_ Pues dejame que te lo discuta_ le dije divertido, ya que no tenia que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que el estaba agotado_ Pero mas parece que no quieres que te lave y te cure.

El animal me miro sorprendido con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y visiblemente nervioso.

_ No quieres que te duche_ le dije al animal que estaba avergonzado_ No me digas que un animal semiacuatictiene miedo al agua.

"No tengo miedo al agua, solo me da venguen za. Soy una hembra por si no te has dado cuenta" leí en cuando lo escribió en una manera que me dio a entender que estaba enfadada.

Lo mire algo sorprendido, ya que en ningún momento había pensado que fuera una hembra y no que era un macho de ornitorrinco

_ Vaya metida de pata, estaba seguro que eras un macho.

La hembra me brivo divertida y hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle hierro al asusto.

"No tenemos muchas diferencias entre los machos y las hembras, sin contar el espolón venenoso de ellos" me escribió con una sonrisa divertida.

_ Bueno pero aun y así te tengo que lavar y curarte las heridas, si no se te podrían infectar_ le dije rápidamente en un tono serio_ pero tendré cuidado para no incomodarte, aunque no lo parezca soy bastante considerado con las mujeres.

La hembra giro la cabeza como si calculara sin hacerlo o no antes de sonreís divertida y asistir.

Era una hembra bastante tranquila y alegre, por lo que pude intuir pero estaba seguro que era capaz de tumbarme antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella se acerco a la mesa y saco un curioso sombrero casi igual de que siempre llevaba Perry y un reloj de pulsera de la nada para ponerlas en la mesa para que no se mojaran y me miro suavemente.

_ Tu... Tu eres un agente de la OWCA_ le dije al reconocer el sombrero a lo que ella escribió una cosa de forma rápida en la libreta antes de dármelo.

"Porque te sorprendes tanto, tu ya te lo imaginabas y mas porque no te has estañado de que un animal escriba y ande a dos patas" leí antes de cogerla para llevarla al lavabo ya que no estaba seguro de que ella llegara por sus propios medios.

Me reí por lo bajo por ese comentario escrito de ella y mas porque ella ya se había dado cuenta de este hecho.

Me brivo mientras lo dejaba en la tapa del lavabo mientras yo preparaba la bañera para lavarla y hizo como si construyera algo, ya que la libreta se había quedado afuera.

_ Si, soy un inventor pero un inventor malvado_ le diga a lo que ella me miro confundido, como si no creyera eso ultimo_ en serio, lo digo el serio ornitorrinco, soy un genio malvado.

La hembra brivo divertida mientras me miraba como diciendo que no se lo creía mientras la cogía para meterla en la manera.

Vi como la hembra se relajaba y soltaba un suspiro de alivio antes de estirarse para que el agua cubriera todo su pelaje.

_ Parece que te gusta_ le dije al ver su reacion mientras cogía un poco de jabón para lavarla

La hembra solo brivo antes de mover su cola para salpicarme, antes de cogerla para empezar a lavarla

Me sorprendo que el pelaje, mientras la enjavonada, era muy suave y esponjoso y me pregunte si el de el tambien lo seria.

Cogí el teléfono de la ducha y empece a enjaularla con cuidado de no hacerle daño en ninguna herida, la gran mayoría era superficiales menos dos que eran mas profundos en especial una que estaba en la pata izquierda en la altura del hombro y la otra en la barriga.

Note como ella se relajaba y cerrando los ojos y dejándose disfrutar de la ducha, hasta que la saque para secara.

_ Lo ves. A que no sido incomodo_ dijo a la hembra mientras que la sacaba del lavabo y la volvía a dejar en el sofá, con la toalla incluida, mientras que ella me miraba suavemente y volví a coger para curarla.

Cuando volví, la vi dormida, arropada en la toalla y apoyada en un cojín por el lado donde no tenia sus heridas.

No era la primera vez que tenia como acompañante a un ornitorrinco Perry había dormido una vez conmigo, hace dos semanas.

Ese día había recibido una llamada de Monogram contandome que "el" estaba vivo y que podía ser que lo buscara. Pero después de tanto tiempo no había dado señales de querer el proyecto "Alfa", que Thomas le había dado en guarda y custodia, un poco antes de su muerte.

Aunque mas que preocuparme por mi, me preocupe su familia.

Espero que estén bien.

Me senté al lado de animal semi acuático y lo empece a curar con cuidado de no despertarlo y luego terminaría mi ultima invención. No podía dejar a su mejor amigo sin diversión.

Continuara...

Por fin el quinto capitulo y el primero que lo protagonista Doof, pero que no sera la ultima pero que deja muchas cosas realmente interesante y que cada vez esta mas intrigante. ¿Quien es Thomas? ¿Y la nueva agente ornitorrinco que ha encontrado Doof y que la pasado para terminar herida y exacta? ¿Que es el proyecto "Alfa" que tiene Doof en su poder?

Bueno que sigáis atentos a este intrigante aventura.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana

/Pensamientos_en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PHINEAS)

Me desperté lentamente a la misma hora de siempre, mientras que notaba que estaba apoyado en algo caliente que me arropaba y me protegía del frió del exterior

Perry y yo nos acostemos a los pies de la cama de Ferb, para hacerle compañía y en un intento no se sintiera desplazado por mi nueva y curiosa situación, y nos quedemos durmiendo así, yo apoyado en el estomago de Perry.

Cosa curiosa porque siempre era el quien se apoyaba en mi todas las noches.

Gruñí un momento para seguir durmiendo cuando de repente vi un flash de luz que me despertó por completo. Levante la mirada para encontrarme con mi hermano con una mirada divertida y una camera de fotos en las manos.

_ Estáis monismos chicos_ me digo Ferb divertido antes de hacer otra foto.

_ (Vale, pero deja ya de hacernos fotos) gemí sonrojado a mi hermano aunque sabia que el solo oiría una vibración.

Ferb en cambió se rió por lo bajo, mientras le daba a la cámara de fotos para que se viera la ultima foto que había hecho y Perry se movía curioso para verlo.

_ Estáis para comeros_ dijo Ferb mientras nos enseñábamos la foto, que tengo que reconocer que si era mona_ Esto lo cuelgo en interned.

_ (¡¿Que?) dije asustado y bastante avergonzado por lo que había dicho mi hermano y mas porque ser el centro de atención era algo que nunca me había gustado.

Ferb se hecho a reír por mi reacción antes de que me acariciaba la cabeza.

_ No te preocupes Phineas que lo decía en broma, no la subiré en interned_ me digo con una sonrisa_ pero eso si me la quedare como recuerdo.

Mire a mi hermano muy serio, cosa que hizo gracia a mi hermano.

_ Vamos, lo digo en serio o no te fiás de mi.

Sonreí por el comentario de el y asistí Claro que confiaba en el, habíamos pasado por muchísimas cosas juntos como para no confiar uno en el otro.

Ferb sonrió antes de levantarse para comenzar a vestirse para empezar el día que teníamos por delante, aunque yo ya tenia planes para hoy.

Hoy conocería al jefe de Perry y miraríamos de encontrar los planos de la máquina que me transformo en la casa de su nemesis. Mi segunda misión como agente secreto pero esta vez me acompañaría un espía de verdad y hablando de el, Perry se había vuelto a acurrucar en la cama para intentar seguir durmiendo por un poco mas de tiempo.

_ Vamos Perry, que hoy es un gran día) dijo a mi espía mascota que me miro de reojo.

_ (Sabes que los espías tenemos derecho a dormir) me gruño Perry enterrezando los ojos.

_ (Ya, pero ya ha salido el sol, no es hora de dormir) le dije muy animado pro lo de hoy cosa que Perry me sonrío.

_ (Estos nervioso por lo de hoy) me afirmó Perry como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

_ (Me dirás que tu no) le dije de una forma sonsocarrama mientras el se estiraba como un gato.

_ (Un poco pero estoy preocupado por la actitud que tenia el mayor) me digo mientras se ponía para bajar la cama de un salto (parecía preocupado ya me están empezando a preocupar demasiado).

_ (No sera para tanto) dije a Perry pero este miro muy serio.

_ (No quiero preocuparte Phineas pero tengo la sensación de que esta pasando algo gordo en la OWCA) me digo en un tono serio antes de bajar de la cama.

Mire a Perry preocupado por lo ultimo que había dicho y mas porque el hacia ya tiempo que el era espía y sabia como se manejaba la agencia y si pasaba algo raro.

Puede que sea por eso que su jefe nos ha llamado a ambos.

Salte de la cama para ponerme al lado y disponernos de desayunar antes de ir a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

Ferb nos puso otra vez ese mejunje, que tengo que reconocer que estaba bueno, que era la comida de ornitorrinco y mire a Perry.

_ (Perry) llame la atención de mí mascota que levanto la mirada ( ¿como lo haremos?)

_ (Te refieres a ir a lo del Mayor) me digo a modo de respuesta.

_ (¿El Mayor?) pregunte al ornitorrinco

_ (El Mayor Francis Monogram, ese es el nombre de mi jefe) me explico con una sonrisa y miro a donde estaban mis hermanos (iremos en cuando podamos despistarlos).

_ (Por Candance no tenemos que preocuparnos demasiado y si nos vamos antes de que Ferb termine de comer tampoco) le dije mientras calculaba lo que ira a tardar en comerse la cantidad de comida que había puesto.

Teniamos tiempo aunque no mucho ya que Ferb suele comer realmente rápido, aunque oí comía algo mas lento de lo normal en el mientras que estaba garabateando algo en un papel muy entendido, al igual cuando preparaba algo.

_ (Me gustaría saber que esta tramando) le dije a Perry en un tono serio y curioso.

_ (Viniendo de vosotros sera algo impredecible) me dijo en un tono divertido.

_ (Oye) gruñí a Perry que empezó a reírse

_ (Vamos Phineas, no te enfades que es porque me hacéis la vida mas divertida).

Le sonreí por sus palabras, antes de darme cuenta que Perry se giro dispuesto a irse de allí.

_ (Ha llegado el momento) me digo Perry antes de irse de la cocina.

Salí detrás de el para llegar al sofá del comedor, donde miro a un lado para el otra como para asegurarse que nadie estaba observándolos, una vez seguro de eso se puso de pie y saco el sombrero que lo indicaba como agente secreto.

_ (Sígueme) me digo Perry antes de saltar al sofá que los cojines se dieron la vuelta en el abto intruduciendolo al interior.

Mire un momento el sofá antes saltar al interior como lo había hecho Perry unos segundos antes con los ojos cerrados como si fuera una piscina para cuando me quise dar cuenta me había chocado contra el suelo y estaba en aquella base que entre con Ferb aquella vez y que pertenencia a Perry.

_ (Vaya aterrizaje) me queje mientras me ponía de pie y se acariciaba la cola.

Me había pasado buena parte de la noche aprovechando que Ferb y Candance estaban durmiendo para practicar ponerme en pie y lo conseguir aunque solo conseguía estar durante unos leves minutos.

Pero eso ya era un gran logro.

_ (¿Estas bien?) pregunto Perry poniéndose a mi lado.

_ (Sí) dije mientras me frotaba la cola y lo mire de reojo (como lo haces para no dejarte el porrazo).

_ (Practica, mucha practica Tenias que haber visto el guarrazo que me peje la primera vez que llegue aquí)

_ (Me gustaría haberlo visto) dije con una sonrisa.

_ Agente P, Phineas os estaba esperando.

Nos giremos para ver a hombre que había visto un par de veces.

Vi como Perry se acercaba a la silla para sentarse y dejar sitio para poder sentarme yo.

_ (El padre de Carl es tu jefe) le pregunte a Perry que me miro confundido.

_ (¿Carl? Te refieres al su ayudante) me pregunto confundido a lo que yo solo enconji los hombros.

_ (No lo se, el digo que el su padre) le conteste simplemente.

_ Creo que te preguntaras que hace el padre de Carl aquí_ dijo Monogram intuyendo mi confuncion y los pregunto que le había hacho a Perry_ soy el jefe del agente P, el mayor Monogram y Carl no es mi hijo, si no mi becario.

_ Hola Phineas_ se oyó lo voz de Carl desde fuera de cámara mientras que se aclaraba la garganta.

_ Creo que ha llegado el momento de las respuestas_ dijo Monogram en un tono serio que llamo la atención a los dos_ como el hacho que haga dejando de segas de la segundo misión del ti agente P.

_ (Tienes una segunda mission?) le pregunto a Perry que me miraba tan confundida como que sabia que estaba pasando._

_ Es mejor que empiece por el principio_ comenzó Monogram a nosotras dos_ Tenéis que saber que tuve ayuda para fundar la OWCA tal y como la conocéis ahora, me ayudo un hombre muy imaginativo y capaz de hacer cosas para otras personas podían parecer imposibles. Estoy seguro que su nombre os sonara en especialmente a ti, Phineas. Su nombre era Thomas Flynn-Doofenshmirtz.

Mire a Monogram sorprendido al oír el nombre que acaba de decir y deseando haber oído mal pero la seriedad que tenia el hombre me daba a entender que así era y así lo había dicho. Había había el nombre de padre biológico

Mire a Perry que tenia una cara de sorpresa total y en especial porque era la primera vez que oía el nombre completo de mi padre.

_ Cuando llego era un hombre con una gran imaginación y recorto este proyecto inventando grandes aparatos que cada vez nos servia de ayuda, como el sombrero que llevas agente P_ dijo Monogram a lo que Perry se llevo la mano a su sombrero como abto reflejo_ También fue el quien os encontró a ti y al igual que a ella.

Mire a Perry que parecía sorprendida y triste al recordar a mi padre. El apenas vivió 1 año con el pero al parecer mi padre le había dejado muchas cosas para el.

Un momento, ha dicho ella ¿quien es ella?

_ (¿Ella?)

_ (Debe de ser la agente F, una hembra de ornitorrinco que esta en la parte de Monogram) me digo Perry tranquilamente.

_ (Una hembra ¿eh?) le dije divertido cosa que Perry solo rodó los ojos por lo que yo había dicho.

_ También fue cosa de Thomas, quien quiso que tu entraras en su familia y su hermano sea tu enemigo_ le explico a Perry que me miro en el abto.

_ (¿Su hermano?) se pregunto a si mismo antes de mirarme y cuadrar todas las piezas ( Doof es tu tío)

_ (Si, el es mi tío pero hace cerca de 12 años que no nos vemos) le dije suavemente, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de mi tío, era demasiado pequeño para recodar nada de el cuando simplemente desapareció de nuestra vida.

_ Lo hizo para que se pudiera proteger a todos los que le importaban_ dijo Monogram haciendo que le mirabamios en el abto_ Thomas estaba trabajando en un proyecto importante que le denomino "Alfa", el la cual era un aparato que podía salvar al mundo pero en malas manos se podria usar para dominar el mundo. Temiendo esto ultimo y mas porque alguien lo quería, escondió el material antes de morir en aquel accidente. Descubrimos que el coche que el llevaba lo habían saboteado y que lo había hecho Josh, quien hemos tenido noticias que el después de tanto tiempo.

Vi como Monogram se movía nervioso, mientras yo procesaba toda la información que había recibido

Sabia que mi padre había muerto al perder el control del coche pero con lo que había sido un sabotaje.

_ (Papa) murmuro mientras notaba como las lagrimas empezaban a caer, cuando lo empece a comedor.

Note como alguien, aunque enseguida supe quien es me abrazaba para apoyarme y para que supiera que podía contar con el.

_ (Yo no sabia nada, Phineas) me digo en un tono muy triste al oído (te juro que yo no sabia nada de eso).

Le devolví el abrazo y mas porque por su reacion sabia que era verdad. Además Perry todavía era un cachorro cuando le había pasado eso con mi padre.

_ Phineas, tu padre fue el mejor agente en animal que he tenido el places de trabajar_ me digo Monogram haciendo que nos giráramos_ se que todo esto es duro pero ahora sabemos que el saboteador esta vivo. Josh esta en la cuidad.

_ (¿Josh? ¿Quien es Josh?) pregunte mientras me limpiaba los lagrimas y buscaba en mi memoria.

_ Josh es un antiguo científico malvado que estaba obsesionado con los inventos de tu padre_ dijo Monogram que me miro fijamente_ Y creo que ahora estaba fijo en tus inventos.

_ (¿Que?) grite sorprendido y asustado ya que si estaba interesado en mi también lo estaba en Ferb (Perry, Ferb también esta en peligro)

_ El agente T esta vigilando la casa para proteger si algo pasa_ dijo Monogram al ver mi reacción y intuir lo que había dicho_ pero ahora mismo tu eres el miembro mas débil de la familia y si se enterara de eso estarías en peligro inminente.

_ (Eso seria si no me derriban antes)

Mire a Perry por lo que acababa de decir que me sonrió con una mirada firme en el rostro.

_ (Perry) murmure suavemente a lo que el agente le sonreía

_ (Te quiero Phineas y no te dejare que te pase nada) me digo Perry muy seguro.

Le sonreí antes de abrazarlo y mas porque sabia que era verdad.

_ Creo que tu segunda misión la cumplieras aunque no te la mande_ dijo Monogram con una sonrisa al ver lo que había pasado_ Doofenshmirtz esta avisado de lo de Josh para que se cuidara y tubiera cuidado, aunque Thomas lo hizo muy bien para cubrir a su hermano y que pareciera molvado, aunque algo desquiciado si que esta.

_ (Despistando, tonto e un inocenton) oí decir Perry enumerando los defectos de mi tío y me miro (llevo cerco de 5 años luchando contra el como para no conocerlo).

Me reí del su comentario y mas porque parecía que lo conocía mejor que yo la verdad es que la ultima vez que lo vi estaba mi padre vivo, pero después de que le pasara eso no supe nada de el.

_ Thomas sabia que le habían investigado y lo ultimo que hizo fue asignarte como enemigo a Doofenshmirtz para cuando sea el momento lo "cubrieras" y que estuvieras con su familia_ exprico a Perry y a mi serio_ ahora tenéis que actuar con normalidad y ahora tus dos misiones eran una protegerás a Phineas y de trendras a Doofenshmirtz.

_ (Sí, señor) dijo Perry muy serio el clave.

_ Phineas ahora utilizaras un nombre el clave para ocultar tu identidad. Ara te llamaras agente D.

_ (D, de Doofenshmirtz) dije con una sonrisa puesto que solo ha usado mi segundo apellido como nombre secreto.

_ Agente P, agente D. Ahora ir y detener a Doofenshmirtz.

Tras decir esto Perry hizo un saludo militar y se dirigió al aerodealizador.

_ (Vamos Phineas. Tu primera misión te espera) me digo Perry mientras que yo me asentaba en la puesto de copiloto.

_ (Si, pero es la segunda) le dije con una sonrisa mientras el lo ponía en marcha.

_ (Pero es la primera oficial) me digo feliz mientras nos vamos para dirigirse al edificio donde vivida mi tío

Continuara...

Comienza a liarse la cosa, y muchos cartas se han puesto encima de la mesa. Podrán Perry proteger a Phineas del reaparecido enemigo de su padre, y conseguir que recupere su cuerpo humano.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

(Habla de un animal)  
>Habla humana Pensamientos _ en POV general/  
>"Escritura, notas..."<p>

(POV AGENTE F)

Me despert por los ruidos met licos como si alguien estuviera montando algo y el olor a hierro quemado de un soldador que entraba por mi sensible nariz. Abr los ojos frustrada y me levante para ver al hombre que me recogi ayer que estaba haciendo algo con un soldador en una maquina grandiosa que yo no tenia idea para que pod a servir.

_ (Porque tienes que hacer tanto esc ndalo. Quiero dormir) gru al inventor mientras tapaba las narices para no del humo quemado, aunque sabia que el no lo entender a y as sucedi el segu a a lo suyo.

Mire a mi alrededor para buscar algo que le pudiera lanzar hasta que lo vi, un rollo de esparadrapo que lo mas seguro oiga usado para tapar las vendas que ahora tenia en el brazo y en la barriga, lo cog y se lo lance al cocote.

El inventor se rasco el cocote donde le hab a dado con el estraladrapo y se giro para verme.

_ Te he despertado, verdad?_ me pregunto como si la cosa no fuera con el.  
>_ (Que agudo) ironiz cruz ndome de brazos antes de fijarme en la gran maquina que estaban construyendo cosa que no le paso desapercibido.<br>_ Te guste eh? Es mi nuevo invento. Es el Electronineitor_ me digo en un tono orgulloso mirando el aparato.

Me lo quede mirando antes de re rme por lo bajo.

_ Que te hace tanta gracia?_ me pregunto indignado por el hecho que me estaba riendo.

Me tranquilice un poquito porque es que nombrecito de la maquina se las trae y le se ale la maquina.

_ Quieres saber para que silbe, eh? Pues vas a tener que esperar a que prepare mi monologo y venga mi nemesis_ me digo para picarme sent ndose en el sof .  
>_ ( Un enemigo?) le dije mientras enterrezaba la mirada.<br>_ Porque me miras as . Me dije que era un genio malvado.

Levante la mirada para vez al inventar que me miraba indignado por no hacerle indignad, aunque ahora mismo estaba mas intrigada por su "enemigo".

Quien de los miembros de la agencia sera su enemigo?

Mire a mi alrededor para localizar la libreta que estaba encima de la mesa. As que la cog

"Para ser malvado no me pareces mala persona" le escrib r pidamente pero puse al final antes de pas rselo para que pudiera leerlo " Quien es tu enemigo?".

El hombre me miro de forma divertida y me sonri

_ Tienes curiosidad?_ me pregunto e cient fico con una sonrisa y entornando los ojos.  
>_ ( Y tu que crees?) le escrib mientras lo dec a en un tono ir nico<p>

El inventor empez a re rse a carcajada limpia por lo que hab a le do

_ Nunca pens que un miembro de la OWCA tendr a curiosidad por eso_ me digo entre risas a lo que golpee el sof para darle prisa en la contestaci n y que deje de re rse_ vale, vale ya lo digo que genio tire la hembra. Mi enemigo es Perry el ornitorrinco

La mire sorprendida esperando que fuera una broma, pero el hombre me miro antes de volver a empezar a re rse

_ Vaya cara, parece que no te lo esperabas_ me digo ri ndose como un descosido antes de que le lanzara el coj n para que se callara_ que bruta, si quer a que me callara solo tenias que decirlo.

Lo mire antes cruzaba los brazos y lo mire preocupado. De todos los cient ficos y genios malvados que habian en la ciudad tenia que ir a parar con el hermano mayor del agente Thomas.

Suspire y cog la libreta para escribir la pregunta que le afirmativa y negar a lo que estaba pasando.

" Eres el hermano de Thomas?" escrib en el papel a los que el inventor me miro curioso.  
>_ Si, soy el hermano de Thomas_ me contesto con una nota triste en su voz al decir el nombre de su hermano menor_ Heinz Doofenshmirtz aunque creo que es ya lo sabias.<br>"Tenia una ligera sospecha cuando me has dicho quien es tu nemesis. Perry habla mucho de ti en las reuniones"  
>_ Que Perry habla de mi?_ me pregunto Doofens a lo que yo asist , cosa que sonri _ espero que sea para mal.<p>

Eso ultimo me hizo re r ya que por que mas bien parec a que esperaba que fuera lo contrario.

" No sera que quieres que hable bien?" le escrib a los Doofens me miro indignado.  
>_ Claro que no, soy un cient fico malvado y quiero que hablen mal de mi_ me gru o el cient fico a los que yo me re , por lo bajo de nuevo para disimular ya que no lo pod a evitar_ se puedes saber que te r es ornitorrinco.<br>"Fayren. Me llamo Fayren" le escrib a lo que me miro.

Doofens me empez a acariciar suavemente la cabeza.

_ Tienes un nombre muy bonito_ me digo suavemente antes de mirarme preocupado_ Y que hacemos. Perry el ornitorrinco debe de estar apunto de venir.  
>"No te preocupes Doofens, no me meter en vuestra lucha. Estoy herida"<br>_ Ya, pero no dec as ayer que estabas tan bien_ me ironizo Doofens por el comentario de ayer.

Rode los ojos por el comentario del inventor y me cruce de brazos mientras que se re a por lo bajo.

"Mientras estaba caliente no dol an" le escrib a Doofens que me volvi a acariciar de nuevo cosa que y cerr los ojos y me relaje para disfrutar del contacto.

Hacia cerca de 2 a os largos que mi familia adoptiva se hab a ido y me hab an abandonado a la mano de dios, era mas f cil cuidar a un perro que a una hembra de ornitorrinco

Dos a os sin que nadie se preocupe por mi, sin contar lo de ahora. Era agradable y la verdad es que es una persona muy amable como para ser malvado, o por lo menos muy malvado.

_ Fayren la ornitorrinco_ me dice Doofens antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina_ podr as esconderte cuando llegue Perry el ornitorrinco

Lo miro algo desconcertada por la extra a petici n del malvado inventar que empez a jugar con sus dedos nerviosos.

_ Veras, es que Perry el ornitorrinco es muy susceptible con el hecho que a higa otro agente de la OWCA en mi casa, aun no me perdona que le sustitu a por otro, y eso que hacia ya mucho tiempo_ me empez a explicar haciendo que le miraba con una sonrisa_ no me mires as , a mi no me afecta lo que piense.  
>_ ( De verdad?) le dije en vez de escribir lo ya que sabia que mi miraba y una bribarian por este esto el lo entender a.<br>_ Claro, a mi me da igual.

Sonre no solo estoy segurissima que eso no se lo cree ni el, si no por lo nervioso que estaba.

"Para no importante estas muy nervioso" le escrib r pidamente a lo que el cient fico abri los ojos sorprendido y tiro el papel al suelo.  
>_ Yo no estoy nervioso De donde sacas que estoy nervioso? YO ESTOY MUY TRANQUILO_ grito Doofens levantando los brazos indignado cosa que la verdad me resulto c mico<p>

Tenia raz n no estaba nervioso, estaba hist rico y con todos sus letras.

Sonre suavemente mientras lo ve a, tranquilamente en el sof y le pase la libreta donde hab a escrito.

"No te preocupes no e meter en vuestra lucha. Me esconder para que no me veo pero te debe una y si puedo cuidar tu integridad f sica, lo are".  
>_ Gracias, creo_ dijo Doofens un poco confundo y me miro_ todos los ornitorrincos sois tan orgullosos.<br>_ (Puede) le dije con una sonrisa y encogi ndome de ambos. Cuando hoy un curioso ruido.

Era como un siseo, o una vibraci n constante, que se acercaba al edificio.

Salte del sof para acercarme a la ventana para ver donde ven ese ruido, pero lo nico que vi fue un aparato blanco que recordaba a su ornitorrinco y que se acercaba a este edificio.

_ (Ni que lo oliese)_ dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor para esconderme, mientras que Doofens me miraba sin saber que pasaba.

Le ignore y me dirig a unos muebles bar para poder ver lo que pasaba sin ser vista.

_ Pero que?_ pregunto Doofens sin saber que pensar al ver que hab a hecho antes de la puerta se rompiera.

Mas bien lo rompieran ya que Perry salto al interior de la habitaci n, seguido por otro ornitorrinco joven que avanzaba detr s de el. Na sabia que hab a un nuevo recluto en lo organizaci n.

Doofens en cambio no se dio cuenta el efecto que hab a dos ornitorrinco en vez de uno, si no miro la puerta y luego a Perry molesto.

_ Perry el ornitorrinco quieres dejar de rompes dejar de romper las puertas de una vez. Que te di una llave para evitar esto_ le digo Doofens molesto con su nemesis.

Perry en cambio miro la puerta y luego Doofens antes de suspirar y sacar su carteta del sombrero.

_ (Perry, le vas a pagar la puerta la puerta) pregunto el otro ornitorrinco que era como hab a notada algo mas joven que Perry y que yo.  
>_ (Se la he roto as que tengo que pag rsela, adem s en eso tiene raz n, me dio la llave para evitar esto) le dijo Perry entreg ndole el dinero a Doofens.<br>_ Haber si as dejar de romperlos_ dijo Doofens mientras se alegraba de donde estaba_ y ahora...

Doofens apret un bot n haciendo que cayera del techo una jaula para atrapar a Perry que aparto de un apto reflejo al otro ornitorrinco antes de que el quedara atrapado dentro.

El inventor miro extra ado el hecho que hab a dos ornitorrinco, por fin se hab a dado cuenta que Perry no hab a venido solo.

_ Vaya, tienes un compa ero Perry el ornitorrinco_ dijo Doofens a su enemigo_ podr as avisar no. Pod as haber preparado algo para el tambi n _(No te preocupes Doofy no hace falta) dijo Perry haciendo que el otro ornitorrinco lo mirara.  
>_ ( Doofy?) pregunto el peque o animal semiacuatico a Perry que parec a nervioso.<br>_ (Es una manera cari osa de llamarlo).

Sonre desde mi escondite por ese comentario del agente y mas porque yo ya intu a que entre ambos hab a algo mas que la cl sica relaci n entre agente y enemigo.

Doofens en cambio dejo estar el hecho del otro ornitorrinco y se dirigi a la maquina gigante que estaba acabando cuando he despertado.

_ Tu compa ero se puede sentar en el sof a esperar que tu y yo terminemos_ dijo Doofens en el camino de la maquina.  
>_ (Perry) dijo el ornitorrinco al esp a que asisti _ (Tranquilo, no pasara nada) le digo Perry al joven ornitorrinco.<p>

Doofens se espero a que el ornitorrinco se sentara en el sof y lo miraron expectante

_ Perry el ornitorrinco, mira mi ultimo invento, el Contralectenitor_ dijo Doofens mientras que Perry encerraba los ojos y el otro ornitorrinco se tapaba la boca ri ndose

La verdad es que el nombrecito se las trae.

_ Dejad de reir s, me gustar a o r el nombre que se te ocurre_ gru o el inventor indignado con los cr ticos, era la tercera vez que alguien se re a ya_ da igual mientras que funcione. Este aparato puede boquear y modificar los impulsos el ctricos y modificar los a tu voluntad. Sabr is lo incordio que es tener que esperar que los sem foros se pongas en verde con este aparato los sem foros se podr n a mi voluntad _ (Eso creara el caos en Danville) dijo el peque o antes de mirar a Perry.

Dir a que este peque o esta muy puesto en electr nica

_ Y podre dominar el a rea de los tres estados y esta vez Perry el ornitorrinco no podr s detenerme.

Doofens empez a re rse como un mani tico mientras que Perry hab a terminado de serrar la jaula gracias al sombrero para poder escapar de ella.

Perry salto para golpear a Doofens con la cola y alejarlo de la maquina de control electr nico, cosa que el inventor evitar caer al suelo agarr ndose a la mesa, y a unos cuantos cables que hab an en ese momento por hay, al lado de la maquina

_ Perry el ornitorrinco Como has conseguido escapar?_ le pregunto Doofens al ornitorrinco.  
>_ Adivina_ le contesto mientras se tocaba el sombrero como si le diera una pista, antes de empezar con una lucha que ganar a Perry.<p>

Deje esa lucha en un segundo plano antes de fijarme en el segundo ornitorrinco, que hab a lanzado una mirada preocupada a Perry antes de bajar del sof y dirigiese a la estanter a como si buscara alguna cosa.

Claro que la estanter a parec a la personificaci n del caos con tantas papeles por all y por all y en un equilibrio de lo mas dudoso.

Vi como el jovencito cogi algo antes de todos los papeles empezaban a caerse encima de el como si fuera una avalancha.

Sal de mi escondrijo y aparte al joven ornitorrinco de todos los papeles que se hab an ca do de la estanter a

_ ( Estas bien?) le pregunte al ornitorrinco que me miro sorprendido, mientras que los dos hab an dejado de luchar al o r el ruido.  
>_ (Si, estoy bien) me respondi el joven fijando sus curiosos ojos azul oscuro en mi. Eso era muy raro entre mi especie, ya que normalmente tenemos los ojos marrones o negros, era la primera vez que ve a uno con ojos claros.<br>_ (Phineas Estas bien? No te ha pasado nada?) pregunto Perry asustado y preocupado mas no poder al joven ornitorrinco _ (Estoy bien. Ella me ha salvado) dijo el ornitorrinco de nombre Phineas agradecido por lo de antes aunque ahora mismo era yo quien estaba sorprendido

Lo hab a llamado Phineas, como el nombre que tenia su due o si no recuerdo mal, tenia los ojos de un color raro para alguien de mi especie y por no hablar de la actitud sobre protectora que estaba teniendo el espi por el joven.

Pod a que fuera el, pero eso era imposible ya que el era humano.

Que estar pasando?

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

(Habla de un animal)  
>Habla humana Pensamientos _ en POV general/  
>"Escritura, notas..."<p>

(POV PHINEAS)

Mire a la hembra que me hab a salvado de la avalancha, que me miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

_ (Fayren, Estas bien?) Pregunto Perry al ornitorrinco preocupado por que se hab a quedado as .

Fayren, que es como le hab a llamado Perry, movi la cabeza y miro a Perry con una mirada seria en su rostro, mientras que mi t o nos miraba sin entender nada de nada.

_ (El no es un nuevo recluta Verdad?) Le digo Fayren a Perry se al ndome.  
>_ (Me llamo Phineas y soy el agente D de la Owca) le digo a la hembra que me miro de reojo.<p>

Vid como ella levanto la ceja curiosa por lo que acababa de decir.

_ (Curioso y mas cuando tu nombre empieza por P) me dijo de una manera sencilla (A no ser que la D sea de tu apellido. El es tu due o o que equivoco, Perry).  
>_ (Tan aguda como siempre, Fayren) dijo Perry con una sonrisa (El es mi due o).<br>_ (Me lo imaginaba. Adem s es el nico ornitorrinco que conozco que tiene los ojos azules) nos dijo con una suave sonrisa y mirando a ambos (pero... tu due o no era humano Como que es un ornitorrinco?).  
>_ (Si y el culpable de esto es el que tiene ah detr s).<p>

Fayren miro a Doof sin entender que estaba pasando y m s porque 3 ornitorrincos se hab an puesto a "hablar" delante de l como si nada.

_ Se puede saber que pasa?_ nos pregunto mi t o sin entender nada de nada.  
>_ ( Doofens? Vamos hombre, pero si no es capaz de hacer una a derechas) dijo Fayren de una manera divertida.<br>_ (Eso ya lo se, es mi enemigo y lo conozco pero ayer construy una maquina que pod a transformar a las personas en ornitorrincos y fue esa maquina la que transformo a Phineas en un ornitorrinco) explico Perry a la hembra, quien me miro.  
>_ (Es un problema con f cil soluci n).<br>_ (No es tan sencillo Fayren, yo destru la maquina).  
>_ (Y por eso yo estaba buscando los planos, entre mi hermano y yo podemos volverlo a construir) termine de explicar a la hembra.<p>

Vi como esta no dijo nada mas solo sonr o y se dirigi al sof para coger una libreta.

_ Ya era hora. Sab is que yo no entiendo el idioma ornitorrinco_ dijo mi t o al ver lo que hacia la hembra.

Vi como abr a la libreta y escrib a algo r pidamente antes de d rsela al inventor, que lo ley antes de mirar a la hembra extra ado.

_ Los planos del Todornitorreitor? Si los tengo pero para que los quieres_ le digo mi t o a Fayren que apunto otra cosa de nuevo a la libreta.

Heinz lo ley r pidamente antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido y nos miro a los tres en especial tenia la mirada clavada en m , como si hab a visto un fantasma.

_ No... No puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando_ gimi Heinz retrocediendo hasta sentarse en el sill n, mas bien se tropez y callo en su interior y poner sus manos en la cara.  
>_ (Es la primera vez que lo veo as ) dijo Perry al ver la reacci n de el y miro a Fayren ( Se puede saber que le has escrito?).<br>_ (Solo le he escrito la verdad. Que su invento le ha dado a su sobrino) nos diga Fayren en un tono serio y sin arreglos.

Perry lo miro sorprendido pero cuando iba a decir algo vi como Heinz se levantaba y ca a arrodillado a nuestro lado con la cara llena de l grimas.

_ Phineas yo... yo no tenia intenci n que esto pasara_ nos dijo visiblemente afectado y llorando como un ni o. Estaba claro que no ment a.

Perry y Fayren sonrieron suavemente por lo que hab a dicho el inventor, a lo que yo me acerque a mi t o.

_ Yo se que no soy el mejor t o del mundo pero nunca te har a da o. Me morir antes de haceros nada. Vosotros y Vanesa sois mi nica familia_ gimi Heinz mientras segu a llorando todav a mas fuerte que antes_ Espero que puedas perdonarme?

Me acerque a el todav a y le puse una mano en brazo y le mire.

_ (Claro que te perdono, eres mi t o y esto ha sido un accidente, as porque no tendr a que perdonarte) le dije suavemente y con una sonrisa.

El se quedo mirando antes de cogerme para abrazarme, estaba seguro que en no hab a entendido ninguna palabra de lo que yo hab a dicho pero a veces las palabras solo las entiende el coraz n.

_ (Parece que tu padre era muy padre era muy importante para el) me digo Perry que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa (me alegra ver que no toda su familia lo repudiaban)  
>_ (Eso es porque es un tipo con suerte) dijo simplemente Fayren desde detr s de Perry con una leve sonrisa.<br>_ (Por cierto Que haces aqu ?) Le pregunto Perry a la hembra (Doofy ya tiene enemigo).  
>_ ( Celoso?) Dijo Fayren con una sonrisa y entornando los ojos divertidos, mientras que el macho se cruzaba las patas.<br>_ (Fayren)  
>_ (Tranquilo Perry, no tenia previsto terminar aqu , el me encontr y me curo) le explico Fayren de una manera tranquila y se se alo las vendas (por si no lo has notado estas vendas no son por gusto).<p>

Perry sonr o ante el comentario y miro las vendas de la hembra preocupado.

_ ( Donde?) Le pregunto Perry a la hembra que sonr o.  
>_ (En la ultima investigaci n, no salio tan bien como yo hab a previsto y ya te imaginaras el resto) le explico la hembra con que no quiere la cosa mientras que mi t o se levantaba conmigo en brazos.<br>_ Tengo los planos guardados de todos mis inventos, ya que como siempre Perry el ornitorrinco los destruye, me gusta tenerlos por si acaso me quedo sin ideas o se me olvida para que lo invente_ comenz a explicar mi t o mientras se dirig a a una de las habitaciones_ aunque ah un peque o problema, llevo tiempo queriendo ordenado pero no consigo ponerme a hacerlo.

Perry y Fayren se acercaron a la habitaci n para ver como estaba antes de que este abriera la puerta y encendiera la luz.

Abr los ojos sorprendidos por como estaba la habitaci n, hab a planos proyectos, apuntes y otras cosas que desde aqu no pod a saber que eran, amontonados sin orden ni concierto en las estanter as.

_ Ya he avisado que estaba algo desordenado_ dijo Heinz al ver muestras caras al ver el caos que tenia liado en la habitaci n.  
>_ ("Algo" pero si esto es un caos) gritamos Perry y Fayren al ver esto ( Como se puede encontrar algo all dentro?)<br>_ (Eso creo que no lo sabe ni el)  
>_ Se puede saber que est is hablando?_ nos pregunto Heinz a nosotros antes de dejarme en el suelo_ Os recuerdo que yo no entiendo vuestro idioma?<p>

Fayren saco la libreta y volvi a escribir algo que lo mas seguro fuera un leve resumen de lo que est bamos pensando del sitio donde lo guardaba.

_ Exagerados no es para tanto_ dijo quit ndole hierro al asunto mientras se acercaba al caos a empezar a buscar los famosos planos que me transformo.

Comenz a mirarlos antes de rascarse la cabeza confundido mientras hacia un esfuerzo de recordar donde lo hab a puesto.

_ (No se que me da que esto va para largo) murmuro Fayren entornando los ojos y poniendo sus patas en la cadera (chicos ser mejo que os vay is a casa, yo me quedare a ayudarlo a buscarlo)  
>_ ( Estas segura?) Le pregunto Perry a la hembra mirando el caos y en especial porque todos parec an apunto de hacer una avalancha.<br>_ Si, el solo no ser capaz de encontrar nada y vosotros ten is que volver a casa) nos dijo de una manera firme a los dos (no creo que en el estado en que se encuentra Phineas os convenga llamar la atenci n fuera de lo normal).

Me la quede mirando a la hembra extra ado por las palabras que acababa de usar y no era el nico, Perry pareciera tan extra ado como yo.

Parec a como si ella supiera lo que no ten amos que llamar la atenci n por ese tal Josh.

_ ( T lo sabes?)  
>_ (Monogram me lo dijo y ha mas fueron los hombres de Josh quienes me hirieron) dijo Fayren de una forma seria (Monogram necesitaba enviar a una esp a que no tuviera due os para que no la buscaran).<br>_ ( No tienes due os?) Le pregunte a la hembra que me miro de una forma seria pero tenia una triste sonrisa en su rostro.  
>_ (No tengo due os, hace a os que no tengo due os) murmuro Fayren sin mucho animo, pero cuando yo le iba a preguntar el porque ella se adelanto (no quiero hablar de eso).<p>

Me calle en el apto, aunque tenia curiosidad mas que nada porque note que ese tema era muy espinoso para ella, mientras que ella parec a pensar una manera de retomar la conversaci n.

_ (Como iba diciendo antes Monogram me env o pero Josh ya sabia que la Owca hab a enviado a alguien para vigilarlo)  
>_ (Un topo)<br>_ (Eso es lo que creo) dijo Fayren antes de cruzarse de brazos (pero antes de que tuviera que escapar, descubr que el proyecto de Thomas lo separo en tres partes, y que cada una lo puso en un lugar seguro y que sin todos las partes ese proyecto no tendr an ning n sentido).  
>_ ( Sabes donde est n?) Le pregunto Perry a la hembra que neg .<br>_ (No tengo ni la minima remota idea de donde puede estar) dijo Fayren antes de proseguir con una sonrisa (pero creo que las piezas deben estar en sitios en las cuales supiera que nunca llamar an la atenci n).  
>_ ( Como en los sitios que iba normalmente?) Pregunto a la hembra que me miro.<br>_ (Si, en esos sitios puede ser... sabes Phineas, tienes olfato para ser esp a).

Me sonroje levemente por el cumplido de la hembra de ornitorrinco mientras que ve a que Perry estaba pensativo, como si intentara ordenar la nueva informaci n que ten amos.

_ (Entonces puede que Doofy este en peligro sin el saberlo) dijo Perry y dado que mi padre era su hermano, y lo mucho que se las ingenio para que este hecho no llamara la atenci n de Josh, mientras que Fayren entrecerr los ojos.  
>_ (Exactamente, pero as que Doofy)<br>_ (Fayren por favor)  
>_ (Vamos no te enfades) dijo Fayren antes de mirar a mi t o (yo me quedare con el, mientras que vosotros volv is a casa. recordar que ahora mismo vamos sitios son igual de inseguros)<p>

Mire a la hembra un poco nervioso, mientras que Perry asist a r pidamente aunque parec a preocupado.

Note como ella me miraba y sonr o suavemente.

_ (Siento que est s dentro de este follon) me digo suavemente y de una forma tranquila (pero dudo que Perry deja que te pase algo)  
>_ (Ya me conoces Fayren) le contesto Perry con una sonrisa orgullosa.<br>_ (Demasiado) dijo Fayren divertida y me gui o el ojo (Tienes suerte de tener un hermano como el).

Mire a Fayren sorprendido y luego a Perry, que estaba mas rojo que un tomate, antes de de sonre rle.

Yo lo quiero mucho, como un hermano, era mi hermanito incluso antes de la llegada de Ferb, y antes de mi transformaci n yo ya sabia que Perry me quer a pero no sabia que el tambi n me ve a as .

_ (Yo tambi n te quiero hermanito) le dije antes de abrazarlo a un tomate de ornitorrinco y esp a.  
>_ (Phineas) murmuro Perry antes de devolverle el abrazo.<p>

O como Fayren se alegaba de nosotros y la mire de reojo para ver que en sus ojos hab a nostalgia y tristeza mal contenida.

Fayren no tenia due os, era lo nico que sabia de ella, si contar que era esp a y que parec a conocer a Perry desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba seguro que era una buena mascota para cualquier ni o o joven.

Como era entonces que no tenia due os?

_ (Perry, Phineas. Os avisare a cualquier novedad) dijo Fayren girando la cabeza levemente hacia nosotros.  
>_ (Vale) le dije a Fayren mientras que Perry miraba a la hembra preocupada.<br>_ (Fayren...) intento decir Perry a la hembra que sonr o.  
>_ (Tranquilo Perry, os avisare. Soy una ornitorrinco de palabra y lo sabes) lo dijo Fayren a Perry con una leve sonrisa a lo que este solo hizo una leve sonrisa.<p>

Vi como Perry se acercaba a la hembra hasta quedar justo delante. Para decirle algo sin que nadie, incluido yo, lo oyera. Vi como ella le sonr o suavemente y le susurro algo.

Despu s de eso se separaron y Perry volvi a mi lado, parec a tan prepubado como antes, pero esta vez nos dirigimos al aerodeslizador para volver a casa.

_ (Ya avisare a este que os hab is ido) nos dijo Fayren en un tono divertido.  
>_ (Vale) dije antes de despejar para irnos, mientras ella nos dec a adi s con la mano.<p>

En el viaje de vuelta pude notar que Perry estaba muy serio y echaba r pidos vistazos a las oficinas de mi t o, como si temiera que saliera volando o algo por ese estilo.

_ ( Perry, pasa algo?) Le pregunte en un tono preocupado. Algo iba mal, pod a notarlo.  
>_ (Tengo una mala sensaci n) me digo simpremete sin mirarme.<br>_ (Una mala sensaci n... Con Fayren o con mi t o?) Le pregunte bastante preocupado, no quer a que le pasara nada a ninguno de los dos.

Perry solo me miro de reojo al o rme la pregunta y fundi el ce o.

_ (No lo se Phineas, ese no lo se)

Continuara...  
> <p>


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

(Habla de un animal)  
>Habla humana Pensamientos _ en POV general/  
>"Escritura, notas..."<p>

(POV FAYREN)

Vi como Doofens miraba los planos frustrado mientras segu a buscando los de ese invento mientras que yo era incapaz de concentrarme.

Tenia la mente las ultimas palabras que me hab a dicho Perry antes de irse, hacia a os que conoc a a Perry como para saber que se preocupaba por una tonter a

/Perry/ pens mientras suspiraba.  
>_ Oye tu no te hab a quedado para ayudar_ me gru o Doofens mientras mov a una papeles y ya medio desesperado.<p>

Aunque para no estarlo despu s de cerca ya de 2 horas busc ndolo

Me acerque al cient fico loco para ayudarlo a buscarlo, o por lo menos intentarlo porque yo ya dudaba de que eso fuera posible.

_ Mira por ese mont n de all _ dijo Doofens se al ndome un mont n wue ahora estaba en el suelo despu s de que se cayera de una estanter a, que raro verdad?

Me acerque al mont n que hab a en el suelo y comenc a mirar los planos. Hab an de todos, desde rayos l seres desde una maquina de hacer galletas, que me pregunto porque que querr a en una maquina de hace galletas, cuando vi algo que me llamo la atenci n

Era un tubo cilindro met lico, casa extra a ya que todos sus proyector estaba repartidos si ton, ni son y estas estas puestos para evitar que sufrieron alg n da o.

Lo abr con cuidad y saque con cuidado para verlos y saber de que era pero en su interior datos inclusivos y un plano roto.

/Un plano?/ me pregunto extra ada antes d mirar el cilindro metalico y ver de letras gravadas, una F y una D /no puede ser... esto es una de los partes del proyecto/  
>_ Fayren la ornitorrinco han encontrado algo?_ pregunto Doofens mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba_ Fayren la ornitorrinco Donde has cogido eso?<p>

Sonre antes de se alar al monto de papeles de tenia delante.

Vi como cog a el cilindro de mis manos y el plano para volverlo a meter en su interior tras asegurarse que estaba intacto.

Enternece los ojos al ver lo ver lo que hab a hecho y me que afirmaba lo que yo cre a lo que tenia en los manos hasta ahora, lo que me havia encontrado en aquel cilindro met lico, era de los trozos de ese proyecto Alfa.

Lo enrollo y lo dejo en la estanter a antes de mirarme.

_ Creo que ya te imaginas lo que hay dentro?_ dijo a modo de pregunta a los que yo sonre _ es demasiado importante para que lo sepan otro ojos, ademas estamos buscando en todornitorreitor.

Sonre , ahogando una leve risa por mi parte y mas porque yo ya sabia lo que est bamos buscando.

_ (Eso yo lo se, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes) dije en se as para que el no entendiera y mas porque la libreta al final se hab a quedado afuera.  
>_ Pues no lo parece Fayren la ornitorrinco.<br>_ (Fayren, a secas no hace falta que repitas mi especie todos los veces) le dije aun en se as al inventor que me miro con una leve sonrisa.  
>_ Es costumbre, Fayren, como siempre me refiero a Perry el ornitorrinco_ me dijo divertido, antes de mirar una cosa confundido_ Puede que?<p>

Vi como Doofens se acercaba a una estanter a antes de que oyera un ruido extra o, eran ruidos de pasos de unas 2 o 3 personas aproximadamente. antes de salir de la habitaci n y dirigirme a la puerta para asomarme r pidamente

All hab a tal y como me hab a imaginado hab an 3 hombres corpulentos, dos de ellos parec an un armario empotrado mientras que el otro era fuerte pero mas delgado, que se estaban dirigiendo hacia aqu y que yo hab a visto en la guarida de Josh.

_ Genial, as que as era donde te hab as escondido_ o decir a Doofens mientras cerraba la puerta r pidamente y me dirig r pidamente a la habitaci n donde estaba el.

Se giro con unos papeles en la mano y con una gran sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me lanzo contra el para tirarlo al suelo.

_ Pero que..?_ intento decir enfadado por lo que acababa de hacer pero en ese momento le tape la boca para evitar que digiera algo y guardara silencio.

Me miro extra ado por mi actitud, antes de que oy ramos como alguien romp a la puerta principal de un solo golpe.

Doofens me miro asustado, por no decir aterrado, mientras que yo le soltaba levemente para mirar que estaba pasando en el comedor.

Los dos hombres estaban mirando se hab a rastro de su ocupante.

_ Me parece que no esta_ dijo uno de ellos.  
>_ Mejor_ dijo el otro, el mas delgado, pero que me dio la impresi n de que era el jefe de los tres y miro al tercero al que no hab a abierto la boca_ Tu estate abajo, vigila y si viene ya sabes que tienes que hacer-.<p>

El otro asisti y se toco el cintur n dejando ver un revolver, que no pude ver como era claramente pero una cosa si que lo era, si ve an a Doofens lo retendr an hasta conseguir la parte que el guardaba y despu s de eso, lo matar an

Me gire para ver a Doofens que estaba pegado a la pared aterrorizado y no solo por lo que acababa de o r, si no por expresi n que yo tenia que tener.

El no iba de ser de ayuda en este momento.

La situaci n era complicada y tal y como estaba tampoco pod a llamar a Perry y avisarle. El tenia que proteger a Phineas y no sabia si ellos tambi n hab a ido hacia all ya.

Me rasque la coronilla de forma nerviosa, como siempre lo hacia, cuando me di cuenta que me hab a dejado el sombrero, el sombrero que me indicaba como agente de la Owca, encima de agente en la mesa del comedor.

Suspire y me asome para localizarlo . Estaba encima de la mesa, donde lo hab a dejado, y aun no lo hab an visto, eso era una buena noticia. Eso significaba que no sabia que hab a una espi de la Owca.

Me quite las vendas ante la atenta mirada de Doofens, le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio antes de que me pusiera a 4 patas para hacerme pasar por un animal corriente.

Sal de la habitaci n con cuidado de no llamar la atenci n demasiado para dirigirme a la mesa.

Note como el armario me miraba extra ado de ver a un ornitorrinco mascota en la casa de un cient fico malvado.

_ Alex Sabes si Doofenshmirtz tiene una mascota?_ pregunto el "armario" al jefe que lo miro extra ado.  
>_ No, no tiene ninguna mascota_ dijo Alex enfadado_ deja de preguntar tonter as _ No es ninguna tonter a, si no Que hace aqu este ornitorrinco?<p>

Alex se giro para verme junto a mi sombrero de fierdo.

_ Idiota es una agente de la Owca_ grito Alex sacando una pistola para dispararme.

Salte para esquivar los primeros disparos mientras cogi mi sombrero y empuje el sof para que cayera y parara los ltimos disparos que este y Alex me hab an disparado.

Sal levemente del sill n para saber donde estaba los dos hombres que se acercaban hacia mi y mire r pidamente para encontrar algo que me pudiera ayudar.

Hab a 2 inventos, uno que no sabia para que servia y que estaba llena de plantas como si fuera un florero y el invento que hab a hecho o y que hab a sido ignorado.

Si consegu a llegar a uno de los 2 inventos y pod a activarlo y usarlo para atacar a su atacante, y con un poco de suerte pod a vencerlos.

Sonre ante lo arresguiado del plan, pero era la nica salida que lo ve a esa situacion y me puse la mano en el sombrero para prepararme para lanzalo.

Salte del sof sorprendiendo a las dos hombres que retrocedieron y lanzo el sombrero activando la sierra en el proceso que estaba oculta en el ala.

Vi como se apartaban para esquivarlo cosa que aproveche para correr contra la maquina mas cercana rezando que funcionase.

Salte para coger los mandos del invento maceta mientras esquivaba las balas que pasaron a unos cent metros de mi pelaje, y dispare sin apenas tener tiempo de apuntar bien donde quer a dar.

El rayo verdusco salio de la maquina golpeando a la pistola del armario que solo brillo antes de convertirse en una pistola en miniatura

_ (Uno menos) dijo antes de mirar si encontraba a Alex pero en ese momento apareci delante de la maquina, de la nada soprendiendome , y apuntal ndome directamente el arma en mi cabeza.  
>_ Parece que el juego acaba aqu , agente_ dijo Alex a la ornitorrinco mientras hacia crujir el arma indic ndome que iba a disparar en cualquier momento si intentaba hacer algo_ baja de ah .<p>

Salte del aparato y me aparte del aparato mientras el me segu a con el arma y mas porque estaba seguro yo estaba haciendo alg n plan para hacerme con el arma, cosa que es verdad, pero el dejaba claro que disparar a antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

_ Y bien agente Donde esta el proyecto?_ me pregunto Alex en un tono serio, antes de sonre r_ me imagino que la Owca te ha enviado para protegerlos, t pico de ellos, as que dime si no quieres tener otro agujero en la cabeza Donde esta ese proyecto?  
>_ (Como que a ti te lo voy a decir) dijo con una sonrisa y de una manera ir nica al humano, que aunque no me iba a entender pillar a la iron a<p>

Vi como Alex sonre a antes de disparar su arma contra mi.

Sent un fuerte estallido en mi hombro antes de que cayera de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor y comenzara a notar como un liquido viscoso y caliente empezaba a empapar mi pelaje azulado.

Levante la mano para ponerla en el hombro y tratar de parar la hemorragia, o por lo menos intentarlo.

_ No juegues conmigo_ dijo Alex mientras pon a la pistola contra mi cabeza_ no estas en condiciones de jugar as que dime donde esta?

No conteste, no hice ning n movimiento por mi parte, solo cerr los ojos para esperar el final.

_ As que no quieres decirlo_ murmuro en medio de un gru ido antes de prepararse a disparar el arma contra mi.  
>_ Yo tengo el proyecto alfa_ o una voz alemana que sabia perfectamente de quien proven a que salio de la nada.<p>

Abr los ojos para ver que Doofens estaba en pie con el cilindro de metal que conten a el proyecto Alfa de su hermano, p lido y asustadizo pero hab a encontrado valor para salir de la habitaci n

Alex en cambio sonri al reconocer al doctor pero estaba seguro que aunque no me mirase se dar a cuenta de cualquier movimiento extra por mi parte.

_ Heinz Doofenshmirtz_ dijo Alex y me miro_ pensaba que odiabas a los ornitorrincos.  
>_ Dejala, lo que odie o no es asunto mio. Quieres el proyecto? Te lo dar si la dejas empaz_ dijo Doofens antes de sorprenderse a si mismo por sus palabras.<br>- Muy valiente Heinz pero pensaba que un "gran" genio malvado no se unir a a un animal y menos si ese animal es un agente de la Owca.  
>_ Lo quieres o no?<p>

Mire como Alex sonre a mientras miraba a Doofens mientras que yo solo pod a estar en un segundo plano por culpa del disparo.

_ Acepto_ dijo Alex antes de mirarme_ ves hacia el y tu Heinz lanzarme el proyecto.

Doofens asisti , antes de ver como yo salia corriendo hacia donde el estaba, y lanzo el proyecto que el lo recogi con un solo movimiento.

Doofens se agacho para ponerse a mi altura y miro la herida, tocarla de paso, provocando que yo gimiera y le lanzara una mirada recriminadora

_ Lo siento_ se discuto Doofens que me miro preocupado cosa que sonre pero enseguida mire a Alex.

Me preocupaba ese t o y mas poque tenia la sensaci n que nos iba a dejar salir as como as .

_ Parece profunda_ murmuro Doofens preocupado_ Fayren crees que puedes aguantar un poco mas.  
>_ (Claro) le dije en se as al inventor curiosa, cosa el noto.<br>_ Tengo un plan pero necesito que lo entretengas_ me susurro mientras me miraba como si quisiera asegurarle de la herida_ Podr s?

Sonre y asist antes de mirar a Alex y el armario que se hab a quedado en un segundo plano que se estaba asegurando.

Podia entrenarlos, aunque no por muchos tiempo y menos con la herida que tenia en hombro que estaba segura que volver a abrirse y no tenia no idea de lo que quer a hacer Doofens.

_ Esta todo bien?_ pregunto el armario a Alex que se guardo el cilindro.  
>_ Si_ le digo antes de mirarnos_ eres un hombre de palabra pero...<p>

Note como cambiara el tono a una amenazante y nos apunto con la pistola.

_ ... yo no.  
>_ Ten amos un trato_ gru o Doofens al hombre yo miraba a mi alrededor buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma.<br>_ Pero los trastos cambian en cuando no soy tu quien tiene el comod n_ dijo Alex mientras yo encontraba lo que buscaba. Era una llave ingresa que se le tuyo que haber olvidado a Doofens coger.

Quien dir a que el gran despiste del cient fico me iba a ayudar.

Mire a Doofens de reojo y le sonre indic ndole que esta lista para la acion.

Alex en cambio no percato de eso y sigui mir ndonos de un forma prepotente.

_ Adi s_ dijo disponi ndose a disparar la pistola.

Solo tenia unos segundo, as que cog la llave y se la lanzo contra el, que le golpeo en el hombro haciendo que dispara al techo.

Cog , salte contra Alex y lo golpee en la barriga para derribar lo Retrocedi es estomago cuando note un fuerte golpe en la espalda oblig ndome a caer contra el suelo.

Mire hacia atr s para ver al armario dispuesto a golpearme de nuevo.

_ Creo que el que gana soy yo_ grito Doofens de la nada haciendo que todos ns gir ramos al verlo.

Estaba enfrente del mando del control de la maquina de hoy con el ce o fundido y una sonrisa maqui velica, y al parecer decidido a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Levanto la mano y apret un bot n antes de nadie pudiese reaccionar y que esta empezara a hacer ruidos raros.

Me agache antes deque una explosi n de trozos de maquina y fuego lo destrozara todo.

Continuara... 


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

(Habla de un animal)  
>Habla humana Pensamientos _ en POV general/  
>"Escritura, notas..."<p>

(POV PERRY)

Mire por la ventana preocupado, no pod a dejar estar ese sentimiento de iba a pasar algo malo a uno de esos dos. No quer a que ninguno de los dos les pasara nada malo, Doofy era terriblemente tonto pero es mi mejor amigo y Fayren... bueno ella es bastante especial para mi, para que enga arnos, hemos vividos muchas situaciones juntas.

Suspire amargamente antes de ver la luna llena al cielo.

_ ( sigues preocupado?) Me pregunto Phineas preocupado, antes de sonreir levemente (Estar n bien no te preocupes. Ahora mismo deben de estar pele ndose para encontrar aquellos planos).

Sonre al imaginar la escena entre esos dos, la verdad es que as deb an estar, Fayren gru ndole a Doofy debajo de unos cuantos papeles que se le habr an de haber ca do encima mientras lo buscaba.

_ (Tienes raz n) dije a Phineas con una sonrisa (Por cierto que era lo que quer a Ferb?)  
>_ (Mirar si funciona lo ultimo que ha creado) me digo Phineas emocionado levantando los brazos (es un traductor para que me pueda comunicar con el, pero le falta unos ajustes para que funcione correctamente)<br>_ (As que traductores) dijo al escucharlo, un traductor pod a ir muy bien para la agencia pero tambi n era un problema.  
>_ (Perry incluso con el traductor podemos mantener nuestro secreto sin problemas)<p>

Mire a Phineas extra ado cosa que provoco que el ornitorrinco de ojos azules se riera.

_ (Soy el agente D y estado pensando una cosa. Si Monogram acepta, pod a ser un agente como lo fue mi padre y ayudarte a ti y a Fayren) me dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.  
>_ (estoy seguro que Monogram acepta y ser s uno de los mejores no animal que la Owca haga tenido en la mano) le dije mientras mov a la cola (aunque te tengo que avisar que un agente humano suele tener un agente animal con el o dos en casos muy raros)<br>_ (En serio)  
>_ (Si) le afirme con una suave sonrisa antes de que se me echara encima.<br>_ (Entonces tu ser s mi compa ero, verdad Perry) me dijo mientras me achuchaba contra si mismo (y Fayren podr a vivir con nosotros. Que te parece?)  
>_ (Que eso si estar bien) dije algo sonrojado por eso ultimo que hab a dicho Phineas y por lo que dije de forma inconsciente. La verdad es que me encanta la idea de que ella viva con nosotros.<br>_ ( Crees que ella querr ?) Me pregunto Phineas a lo que yo sonre .  
>_ (Si, querr vivir aqu de eso estoy completamente seguro aunque para eso le tendr s que pedir permiso a tu madre) le dije record ndole este peque o hecho al ornitorrinco inventor.<p>

Phineas solo sonrio como siempre lo hacia cuando tenia ago interesante en mente, cosa que me hizo gracia. Phineas sin lugar a duda seria un gran fichaje y yo me encargar a que no le pasara nada malo.

Ese fue unos de los motivos que me hice agente, para proteger a mi familia y a m hermano.

_ (No te preocupes, mama aceptara) dijo Phineas felizmente antes de que viera como Ferb sal a de la garaje frustrado y se sentaba en el sof con nosotros.

Parec a que el traductor le estaba dando demasiados problemas para que funcionara como deber a demasiado comparado con otros inventos que hab an hecho. Aunque con esos lo hab a hecho con Phineas en el equipo.

Ferb le faltaba la actitud positiva del pelirrojo para avanzar, al igual que me pasaba con Fayren, necesitaba su capacidad de superaci n para seguir adelante.

Aunque ahora mismo que lo pienso tambi n le debi pasar a Doofy con su hermano, tambi n tuvo que sentir que le faltaba una parte del equipo.

_ ( En que piensas?) Me pregunto Phineas hacendio que saliera de mi pensamientos.  
>_ (Pensaba que si tu padre y Doofy tambi n eran un equipo como lo hac is tu y Ferb)<p>

Phineas me miro antes de mirar a su hermanastro y quedar pensativo.

_ (Apenas lo recuerdo pero tengo la sensaci n que as era) dijo con una sonrisa antes de saltar del sof sorprendiendo a Ferb y a mi mismo en el proceso (Quiero ayudar a Ferb con el traductor)  
>_ (Pero sabes que en este proyecto no sabes como esta puesto)<br>_ (Eso d jamelo a mi)

Tras decir esto Phineas desapareci de nuestras vistas para aparecer varios minutos mas tarde con unos papeles en su pico.

Sonre al entender lo que quer a hacer y mas porque era algo parecido lo que hacia Fayren con Doofy.

Vi como se sentaba delante de Ferb y sacaba los papeles antes de abrirlos y se alarlos.

_ Sabes que ese traductor aun no funciona y no se me ocurre nada para invertir tu transformaci n_ dijo Ferb al ver lo que hab a tra do cogerlo Phineas puso su pata para impedirlo.

Ferb miro a su hermanastro curioso y m s porque este sonr o mientras miraba los planos.

_ Tienes una idea?_ le pregunto Ferb a su hermano mientras se alaba una parte donde hab a notas que hab a hecho el ingles.

Los se alo con un dedo de la pata en especial en la ltima nota de este y sonr o antes de hacer unos gestos con las manos para decirle que se mirara esto.

Ferb lo miro extra ado intentado adivinar lo que estaba intentando decir su hermano.

Vi como Phineas volvi a repetirlo los gestos mas despacio a su hermano pero este parec a no entenderlo antes de suspirar frustrado.

_ (Usa el mismo m todo que usa Fayren con Doofy) dije al verlo mientras se alaba lo m s disimuladamente posible a las hojas blancas que hab a junto los planos.

Phineas miro los papeles y sonr o antes de coger uno de los papeles y un l piz que estaba con los planos, entendiendo a lo que me refer a, escribi r pidamente antes de d rselo a Ferb. Este lo cogio antes de le rselo.

_ Creo que tienes raz n_ dijo simplemente Ferb a su hermano antes de acariciarlo suavemente el la cabeza y sonre rle_ ahora me pongo a ello.  
>_ Lo tendr s que dejar para ma ana_ dijo de pronto Candance mientras entraba en el comedor_ Ya esta la cena.<br>_ Vale_ dijo Ferb antes de levantarse y miro Phineas_ ma ana lo primero que hago es mirar esto.

Phineas asisti antes de levantarse del sof para irse a comer cuando de repente se encedio la tele. Mire a Phineas que miro a su pata para darse cuanta que hab a pisado el mando de la tele sin querer.

_ Avance informativo, uno de los edificios mas altos de Danville esta siendo devorados por las llamas_ dijo el presentador de las noticias llam ndome la atenci n para ver a un edificio que conoc a muy bien, el edificio de Doofenshmitz, y aparec a completamente en llamas y rodeado de bomberos que estaban luchando para apagar las llamas_ todos los indicio indican que fue un fuego fortuito en el tico del edificio.

Me quede mirando la tele helado y mas porque esta cruzando lo pero en mi mente lo peor en mente lo peor para Doofy y Fayren.

_ (T o Heinz) o murmuro Phineas antes de que yo saltaba del sof dispuesto a salir de casa y ir al Dei ( Perry Donde vas?)

Me gire para ver a Phineas que estaba tan preocupado como yo. Quiera o ese loco era su t o y ella le hab a ca do muy bien al joven.

_ (Voy a ver si puedo ayudar) dije tajamente disponi ndose a ayudar (quiero saber si est n bien)  
>_ (Pero est n lo bomberos y con el fuego no podr s hacer nada. O es que tienes algo ignifugo) me dijo Phineas haciendo que me parara en seco.<p>

Tenia raz n con semejante inciendio no pod a hacer nada y por mucho que me doliera no pod a hacer nada.

Note como el se acercaba y me abrazaba a lo que yo cerr los ojos.

_ (Estar n bien, ya lo veras) me dijo Phineas a lo que yo me apoye mas en el.

Ten a raz n, tenia que confiar en ellos y que hab an salido del inciendio pero tem a que no fuera capaz de hacerlos.

_ (No quiero que mueran) murmure abraz ndolo a lo que Phineas solo e acaricio.  
>_ ( Conf as en ellos?)<br>_ (Si, y se que Fayren no dejara que pase nada)  
>_ (Pues entonces ya veras que estar n bien, adem s... no creo que se dejen vencer tan r pidamente)<p>

Sonre d bilmente mientras miraba a mi due o, que me acaricio al lado de mi cabeza como hacia siempre haciendo que levantaba la cola en un apto reflejo y sacando un leve ronroneo.

Phineas se r o antes este hecho antes de separarse para ir a la cocina.

_ (Vamos a cenar y dormir. Ma ana temprano iremos al Dei a investigar pero ya ceras que est n bien) Me dijo para tranquilizamente, aunque tenia raz n.

Estar n bien, seguro que lo est n o por lo menos eso espero.

Continuara... 


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

(Habla de un animal)  
>Habla humana Pensamientos _ en POV general/  
>"Escritura, notas..."<p>

(POV PHINEAS)

Me despert a la hora de siempre, antes de que sonara el despertador y mire a Perry, que aun segu a durmiendo. Se hab a parado toda la noche en vela preocupada por la noticia que hab an dado anoche por la tele.

No voy a negar que tambi n estoy preocupado por ello, la ornitorrinco me ca a bien y era muy divertida, y con mi t o, era algo extra o y ahora que se el motivo porque no hemos sabido nada de el, pero no creo que sea completamente malvado, mas bien parece que sea alguien en busca de diversi n.

_ ( Que hora es?) Pregunto Perry tap ndose la cabeza para protegerse del fuerte resplandor que ya entraba por la ventana.  
>_ (Las 7.30) dije mir ndolo preocupado a mi ornitorrinco mascota que cerro los ojos frustrado, para volver a dormir.<p>

Ser todo un agente, pero le gustaba la cama como una cosa mala.

_ (Vamos Perry no dir s que quieres seguir durmiendo. Tenemos mucho por hacer y gran d a por delante) le digo al ornitorrinco agente y mascota que solo abri un ojo para mirarme.  
>_ (He pasado una mala noche y creerme que necesito dormir algo, o por lo menos intentarlo) me digo haciendo que sonriera.<br>_ (No puede creer que todo un agente le guste tanto la cama) le dije divertido a lo que Perry suspiro ( Como puedes hacer misiones por la noche?)  
>_ (Necesitad, las hago mas por necesitad que por gusto)<p>

Comenc a re rme, no solo por el comentario, si no porque me estaba imaginando a Perry hiendo a trabajar con una cara de sue o que no se la aguantaba ni el y arrastrando la cola de forma cansada.

Perry en cambio solo levanto la cabeza para verme re r, mientras que Ferb se incorporaba para mirarnos.

_ Es una suerte que pronto este listo. Tengo ganas de saber de que est is hablando_ murmuro Ferb llamando la atenci n.

Sonre divertido por su comentario mientras se estiraba para levantarse para continuar con su construcci n. El traductor que el estaba dado demasiados problemas para conseguir que este funcionase como es debido.

Al parecer la comicacion vibratoria de los ornitorrincos bloqueaba de alguna manera a la maquina.

_ (Dispuesto para la acci n) le pregunte a Perry que aun no se hab a movido y eso que la sabana le hab a ca do encima, cuando Ferb se hab a levantado (Tenemos que ir a ver lo que ha pasado con la Dei)

Esas palabras al parecer eran m gicas para el ya que se levanto de un salto de la cama, aun en su forma de mascota para no llamar la atenci n de Ferb ni Candance.

_ (Con eso si que te levantas) dijo mientras me pon a al lado de el que solo rod los ojos.  
>_ (O calla) me dijo algo avergonzado a lo que empec a re rme, cuando vi que levantaba la mirada para ver la ventana.<p>

Entraba la luz del sol indicando que iba a ser un d a brillante.

_ (Hablan podido salir de all ) le digo para tranquilizarlo (Ja lo veras)  
>_ (Eso espero Phineas, eso espero) murmuro mientras entremos en la cocina, para encontrarnos con Candance que estaba preparado el desayuno.<p>

Nos dirigimos al rinc n que estaba el plato de comida, que aun estaba vac o, cuando comenc a o r un pitido.

_ (Ya estamos como siempre. No puede avisar en otro momento) o gru ir a Perry silenciando el comunicador antes de Candance se pudiera darse cuenta.  
>_ ( Monogram nos llamas?) Le pregunte aunque ya sab a la respuesta.<br>_ (Si y lo mas seguro que tenga relaci n con el inciendo del Dei) me dijo Perry mientras miraba a Candance, que estaba muy entretenida y sonr o (Vamos)  
>_ ( Y el desayuno que?)<br>_ (Ya compraremos algo por all )

Mire a Perry, antes de salir de la cocina para salir de casa hasta el rbol donde sol a estar con Ferb para pensar en alg n plan para el d a.

Perry en cambio su puso en pie y se puso el sombrero de agente y apret el tronco que hundi bajo su dedo, abriendo una compuerta secreto.

Entramos al ascensor que nos llevo a la guarida de Perry donde nos estaba esperando Monogram en la pantalla.

_ Agente P, agente D, os estaba esperando_ dijo Monogram al vernos mientras nos sentamos en la silla que hab a enfrente_ primero que nada os tengo que mandar la investigar el incendio del edificio de Doofenshmirtz, me imagino que ibais a ir de todos modos pero quer a lo que describ s del incidente por este correo, que os mando.

Perry miro la faz que escupi en papel que pon a simplemente un correo electr nico y miramos a Monogram que estaba muy nervioso.

_ Tenemos problemas con las comunicaciones y hemos perdido informaci n valiosa pero estamos intentarlo solucionarla.

Mire a Perry extra ado y mas porque parec a que en vez un problema de fuga de informaci n, lo mismo que Fayren hab a dicho ayer, que cre a que hab a un topo en la agencia pero estaba serio, demasiado serio y todo.

Aunque para no estarlo, primero se incienda el dei y no sabemos nada de mi t o y Fayren y luego el cambio de traslado de informaci n por parte de nuestro jefe.

_ Ahora ir y descubrir lo que ha pasado_ dijo Monogram antes de cortar la comunicion con nosotros.  
>_ ( Se puede saber que esta pasando?) Gru o Perry levant ndose del sill n donde estaba sentado frustrado (primero Fayren asegura que ah un topo y ahora Monogram)<br>_ (Puede ser que ella le halla pasado informaci n antes del inciendio) le comente antes de montarme en el vehiculo.  
>_ (No... Fayren no le dio ninguna informaci n la c mara).<p>

Mire a Perry extra ado pero este solo sonr o preocupada antes de sacar una peque o c mara de fotos del interior de un sombrero.

_ (Phineas mira los ultimas fotos) dijo Perry mientras hacia aparecer un peque o ordenador en el aerodeslizador.

Conecte el Usb a la minic mara que me hab a dado pero ah no hab a ning n archivo.

_ (Esta vac a) le dije a Perry tras volverlos a comprobar pero la c mara de fotos estaba vac a.  
>_ (Alguien ha borrado las fotos) murmuro Perry en un tono serio (es como si estuviera borrado todos los pasos que ha dado)<br>_ (O evitar que la agencia sepan donde est n) dije a Perry con una sonrisa, si era cosa de Fayren pod a ser que ella estaba viva y si ella lo estaba tambi n lo estaba mi t o.

Aterricemos en la terraza con cuidado de no llamar al extremo la atenci n de las vecinas, para encontrarnos con el primer ineitor, la verdad es que la primera vez pens que era un florero de esos modernos, pero ahora estaba completamente calcinado, haciendo que pareciera un grupo de hierros doblado en formas grotescas y los ventanos reventados.

_ (Ten cuidado Phineas, hay cristales por todos partes) dijo Perry mientras se adelantaba levantaba la cola y andando con cuidado entre los cristales (parece que la explosi n fue interior)  
>_ (Un nuevo invento que fue mal)<br>_ (No creo, estaba Fayren lo hubiera detenido antes de que liara esto).

No dije nada antes de entrar a lo que antes era el departamento de mi t o. Si afuera era autentico desastre, el interior estaba aun peor.

Pr cticamente todo estaba relucido en cenizas o parcialmente quemado, el sof estaba en el suelo volcado como si algo o alguien lo hubiera volcado pero en un incendio no creo que alguien se entretenga y lo vuelque.

Me acerque al sof extra ado y me lo quede mirando cuando vi como unos agujeros, o por lo menos eso parec a en la parte que intacta.

_ (Balas, Perry aqu hubo unos tiroteo) dije gir ndome para ver a Perry pero este estaba arrodillado en el suelo ( Perry?)

Me acerque a mi mascota preocupado, parec a demasiado entretenido para moverse, aunque temblada como si estuviera llorado.

_ (Perry Estas bien?) Le volv a llamar antes de quedarme sorprendido. Perry ten a en sus manos un sombrero igual que el mismo que llevaba, pero este ten a suciedad, holl n y unas gotas marrones.

Era el sombrero de Fayren, pod a poner la mano en el fuego que era as y sab a que agente no abandona ese sombrero as como as .

_ (Es de) pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta a lo que Perry cerro los ojos y se apret el sombrero contra si, mientras una lagrimas ca an en el.

No cab a mas respuesta por parte de el, y mas porque el no lo iba a hacer, eso se sabia lo que hab a sucedido.

Me agache y lo rodee con mis brazos, a lo que el se hecho contra mi con aun el sombrero entre sus manos y empez a llorar todav a mas fuerte.

Cerr lo ojos antes de que yo mismo empezaba a llorar, a unirme en su llanto.

Despu s de tanto tiempo encontr de nuevo a mi t o, Fayren encontrar a una nueva familia y ahora... ellos estaban muertos.

Continuara... 


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

(Habla de un animal)  
>Habla humana Pensamientos _ en POV general/  
>"Escritura, notas..."<p>

(POV FERB)

Entre en la cocina para desayunar antes de ponerme a trabajar en el traductor que le estaba haciendo a Phineas y a Perry, ya que estaba puesto, para encontrarme con Candance, que estaba desayunando y busque a Phineas y Perry en el plato de comida pero ah no hab a nadie.

_ Donde esta Phineas y Perry?_ pregunto a Candance.  
>_ No lo se, pero desde que Phineas se ha transformado siempre esta cerca de Perry, le debe de pegar la misma constumbre de desaparecer todos los d as.<br>_ Ahora mismo Perry es el nico que lo entiende_ dijo mientras me siento en la silla.

Nunca pens que echar a tanto de menos o r la voz alegre y energ tica del Phineas. Aunque espero que no se meta en mas l os, aunque estoy seguro que Perry no dejara que le pase nada.

Desde que ahora era un ornitorrinco, e incluso antes del accidente, Perry siempre estaba cerca del pelirrojo, como si quisiera protegerle.

_ Ferb, tengo que salir a comprar unas cuantos cosas para la comida_ me dijo de pronto Candance sac ndome de mis pensamientos_ creo que tu te quedaras para hacer ese invento.  
>_ Es un traductor, y es de mientras no consiga una idea para volverlo humano antes de nuestros padre vengan_ le explique a Candance que me miro de reojo.<br>_ No quiero darte m s presi n pero para que vengan solo queda 2 d as.  
>_ Eso ya lo se Candance no tienes que record rmelo_ le dije a mi hermana frustrado.<p>

Por mucho que he investigado como intentar anular lo que paso con Phineas pero ahora por ahora no he encontrado nada de nada.

Cogi una tostada para com rmela, aunque ya me comido pr cticamente toda la bandeja y me dirig al s tano para seguir trabajando con el traductor.

Varios minutos m s tarde o un portazo y luego el ruido de llaves por lo que suponi que Candance ya hab a salido de casa, pero unos minutos mas tarde o que alguien entraba en la casa.

Lo mas seguro es que Candance se hab a dejado algo al salir.

Espero un momento esperando escuchar la voz de mi hermana pero su voz no son pero si que se segu a oyendo el ruido de si alguien estuviera buscando algo.

Me levante de la silla preocupado disponi ndome a investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo y cogi una llave inglesa como arma improvisada y sub las escaleras y abr la puerta sin hacer ruidos.

_ Debe de estar por aqu _ o decir una voz desde el comedor antes de o r el ruido de una bajilla romperse seguido de un potente ruido, como si tiraran el caj n al suelo.

Apret la llave todav a mas fuerte mientras empec a andar con cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor para asomarme con cuidado para no llamar la atenci n.

En el comedor estaban dos tipos robustos, de pelo negro y vestidos con un traje de cuero que registraban toda aquella estancia como si estuviera buscando una cosa importante pero El que?

Tome aire para salir de all y coger el m vil que estaba en el s tano, ya que hab a salido sin el para mirar que pasaba, cuando o detr s m o unos pasos.

Intente girarme para enfrenarme a quien ten a detr s, pero antes de que pudiera moverme note un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me hizo caer en el suelo y que todo se volviera negro.

Continuara... 


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PHINEAS)

El vieja de vuelta, fue silencioso y tenso, ninguno de los dos queríamos y no estábamos de humor para decir nada, la situación no era la mejor.

Suspire mientras apoye la cabeza en la puerta y mire a Perry. Estaba triste pero tenía una mirada segura y firme.

_ (Llevare a quieres hicieran esto a la justicia) dijo de pronto antes de mirar de reojo el sombrero de Fayren (dentrendre a Josh, evitare que se haga con ese proyecto. Sus muertes no caerán en saco roto)

_ (Se que lo aras, pero no quiero perderte a ti también) le dije cuando por fin veíamos nuestra casa pero algo pasada.

Había policías por todos lados.

Aterricemos entre unos arbustos cercanos y lo suficiente lejos para llamar la atención de la policía, ni de ningún vecino y nos dirigimos lo más rápidamente posible a la casa.

En su interior todo estaba hecho un desastre, todo tirado por el suelo como si alguien había entrado en la casa para buscar alguna cosa e importante.

_ (¡FERB! ¡CANDANCE!) Grite asustando aunque sabia que nadie iba a contestar antes de ponerme a 2 patas para empezar a buscar.

Pero no pude avanzar ya que alguien me agarro del brazo, me gire para ver que Perry me había agarrado el brazo.

_ (Mantén la calma) me dijo de una manera firme (esto debe de ser obra de los secuaces de Josh).

Mire a Perry, antes de recordar una cosa que dijo ayer Fayren.

_ (El proyecto Alfa) le dije antes de mirar la casa (a esta hora ya lo debe tener)

_ (Puede pero primero es saber si nos enteramos que ha pasado aquí y de paso te enseñare un por de trucos para no llamar lo atención extra) me dijo Perry mientras volvía a 4 patas.

_ (Como lo haces tu)

Perry sonrío por mi comentario antes de poner cara de póker, poniendo una mirada perdida y avanzar a la habitación a investigar.

_ (Sígueme) me dijo Perry a lo que me agache tal y como lo había hecho Perry antes y comencé a hacer lo mismo que hacia el. Tengo que reconocer mantener la cara que póker resultaba mas difícil de lo que pensaba en un primer momento.

Salimos a la entrada para encontrarme con Candance que estaba muy nerviosa al borde de la histeria, hablando con el policía.

Me iba a adelantar para acercarme a Candance y enterarme de paso de lo que ha pasado aquí pero Perry se puso delante.

_ (Quédate aquí a cubierto, no sabemos si están vigilando la casa y quieras o no ellos esperaran un ornitorrinco mascota no dos) me dijo antes de acercarse a Candance.

Se quedo a unos o dos metros y se tumbo en el suelo como siempre lo hacia hasta que de pronto se levanto y salio corriendo hasta el interior de la casa, nervioso hasta donde yo estaba.

Mire a Perry preocupado ya que no era muy normal esa reacción en el.

_ (Perry ¿que pasa?) Le pregunte a Perry que miro fijamente.

_ (Phineas... resulta que no solo se han llevado el proyecto de tu padre) comenzó a decir Perry en un tono angustiosa (si no que también han secuestrado a Ferb)

Abrí los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado por lo que me acaba de decir. Ferb lo habían secuestrado y justo después de lo que había pasado con Fayren y mi tío.

_ (Vamos Phineas, tenemos que encontrar a Ferb) me dijo Perry disponiéndose.

_ (¿Pero como? No sabemos donde se lo han llevado) le dije el ornitorrinco espía mientras salíamos de la casa por donde habíamos entrado antes hacia el aerodeslizador.

_ (Dime, Ferb todavía lleva aquel corgante de madera que os toco)

_ (Si) le conteste sin saber que tenia que ver ese collar y mas porque yo también llevaba otro, ahora no claro se quedo en la ropa cuando me transforme, pero yo tenia uno naranja al contrario del verde que llevaba Ferb.

Ambos colgantes nos había tocado en una lotería, hace ya unos 5 años y lo hemos usado desde entonces como talismanes de la buena suerte.

¿O es que eran más que unos simples colgantes?

_ (Tu que sabes de los talismanes) le pregunte a Perry que sonrío, mientras llegamos al aerodeslizador.

_ (Los hice yo para saber donde estabais, y le pedí a Carl que hiciera el paripé para hacer que lo ganarais) dijo Perry antes de quitarse un colgante dorado con la forma de una pisada palmeada, el colgante que le hicimos Ferb y yo, hace cerca de de 8 años y que llevaba la foto de nosotros tres cuando éramos pequeños (quería estar seguro que si pasara algo podía ir a ayudarlos).

_ (Y menos mal que lo hiziste). Con esto podemos encontrar a Ferb) dije antes de subirme al vehiculo (fue todo un detalle, hermano)

Vi como Perry sonreía de forma orgullosa, antes de abrir el relicario y colocarlo en el deslizador para activar el rastreo de los collares.

Dos puntos de colores salieron en la pantalla, uno naranja, el mío, y el otro verde, el de Ferb, que estaba realmente lejos de nuestra posición, antes de elevarnos a lo alto para dejar debajo la casa.

_ (Phineas) me dijo de pronto Perry antes de mirarme de reojo con un leve sonrojo (en serio me consideras tu hermano)

_ (Claro. Tú crees que te había llamado así si no lo creyera)

Vi como Perry sonreía por el comentario que iré antes de fijarme la mirada en el sombrero que perteneció a la hembra la misma que tenia suerte de que Perry este conmigo.

Sonreí al recordarlo y porque tenia razón. Gracias a este accidente conocía a otro Perry, aunque ya lo sabia ahora lo tenía mas claro, tenia dos hermanos en vez de uno.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV GENERAL)

Una misteriosa sombra se a dentro en el interior de un coche gris metalizado.

_ Parece que tenias razón_ dijo una voz masculina de la misteriosa figura que se mandendria en la oscuridad gracias a los cristales tintados del coche, cuando una risa femenina se oyó en su interior.

_ Acaso lo dudabas, pero ¿Puedes seguir les?

_ Claro, tenemos la señal de ese vehículo volante. Podemos seguirlos sin que ellos sepan que los estamos siguiendo.

_ Genial. No perdamos mas tiempo_ dijo la voz femenina desde el coche y en un tono impaciente.

El coche grisáceo comenzó a moverse para alegarse del tranquilo vecindario.

_ ¿Tienes una ligera idea de donde van?

_ No pero no es "ese" lugar_ dijo de nuevo la voz femenina dándole mas in tesis a la palabra ese de la frase_ no se que habla pasado ahí dentro pero sea lo que sea parece que sea grave. Creo que es mejor que tengamos los ojos muy abiertos.

Fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que el coche metalizado me entrara al interior de un frondoso bosque.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PERRY)

El viaje fue bastante sencillo y sean lo que sean los que se han llevado a Ferb tampoco se habían molestar en tened cuidado y ocultar a donde vivan.

Aunque con enemigos así también eran los deberías tener mas cuidado.

_ (Espero que Ferb este bien) me digo Phineas preocupado mientras miraba el bosque que estábamos sobrevolando seria una bonita vista si no fuera por la situación que tenemos.

_ (Lo estará). Además no se habían molestado en secuestrado si no quisieran algo de el).

Eso es verdad... Josh había secuestrado a Ferb por algún motivo por ¿Cual?

Suspire antes de mirar a Phineas que tenía sus patas en el pico y los miraba aterrorizado.

_ (A lo mejor lo han secuestrado porque ha visto la cara del ladrón y van a deshacerse de el en un sitio alegado) me dijo en un gemido Phineas.

_ (Has visto muchas películas Phineas). Además se había sido como tu dices el ladrón lo hubiera matado allí. Seria lo mas lógico) dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

_ (Y entonces podía ser que lo haigan secuestrado pensándose que es otra persona).

No le conteste pero podía ser lo que el había dicho pero si era así con ¿quien lo había confundido?

Le interesaba conseguir el proyecto Alfa, el proyecto del padre de Phineas un momento podía ser que haigan confundido a Ferb con Phineas.

_ (Eso es) dije antes de sonreír (se han llevado a Ferb por accidente. El no era su objetivo)

Phineas parpadeo un par de veces mientras miraba completamente confuso.

_ (Piensa Phineas, Josh quiere el proyecto de tu padre, lógicamente puede que necesite ayuda de un Doofenshmirtz para poder terminarlo) comenzó a explicar a Phineas, quien me escuchaba muy atento a todo lo que yo le estaba diciendo (si no recuerdo mal Monogram, dijo que el se había fijado en vuestro inventos y no en los de Doofy)

_ (Crees que has secuestrado pensando que...)

_ (Que estas tu, si) termine la frase a mi dueño y hermano con una leve sonrisa (diría que no saben que te has convertido en un ornitorrinco)

_ (Entonces tenemos ventaja)

Asistí con la cabeza suavemente mientras sonreía y seguía con la conducción del aerodeslizador.

Quien diría que unos de los inventos de Doofy, el principar incomenente un par de días antes seria ahora una de los mejores bazos que teniamos ahora mismo.

Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, yo mismo lo hubiera llevado al manicomio más cercano.

Note como Phineas se movía hacia detrás, como si hubiera visto detrás algo y quisiera asegurarse.

_ (Ten cuidado, Phineas) le pedí al ornitorrinco inventor que me miro.

_ (Lo tengo Perry pero creo que he visto algo detrás de nosotros) me dijo Phineas mientras se giraba hacia detrás del aereoeslizador (he visto una sombra gris entre los árboles y parecía un coche)

Mire a Phineas antes de girarme para comprobarlo, pero detrás de nosotros solo había árboles y mas árboles haciendo imposible poder ver algo entre ellos.

_ (No esta. Creo que lo he tenido que confundir con un animal o algo por ese estilo) dijo Phineas quitándolo hierro a lo que el había visto y me miro (¿Crees que falta mucho?)

Antes de que pudiera contentar, un extraño caserón antiguo de aspecto europeo comenzó a aparecer entre los árboles.

_ (No, Creo que no) dije con una sonrisa mientras hacia aterrizaba a unos metros y una distancia prudente para no llamar la atención de ellos.

Mire la casa para calcular el tiempo que íbamos a tardar en llegar y luego a Phineas. No estaba bien de que fuera sin ningún tipo de artilugio para defenderse y mire el sombrero de Fayren. Estaba caliente pero estaba seguro que ella le echaría una buena bronca y por eso, dejaba desprotegido a Phineas.

Lo cogi y le di la vuelta para asegurarme que estaba bien, cosa que curiosamente estaba funcional.

_ (Phineas) llame al ornitorrinco de ojos azules que me miro extrañado (Atrápalo)

Le lance el sombrero que el joven lo cogio al vuelo y se lo quedo mirando sin saber que tenia que hacer.

_ (Donde nos vamos a meter puede que se ponga feo y seguro que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que lo tuvieras para protección) le dije llamándole la atención y me puse delante de el (hasta que no este listo tu propio sombrero de agente, una este pero antes te tendré que enseñar como se usa ¿Estas preparado?)

Vi como Phineas sonreía emocionado por lo que esto significaba antes de ponerse firme y golpearse el pecho con el puño.

_ (Claro, estoy preparado para todo)

Sonreí por el comentario antes de sentarme en el vehiculo para empezar con las explicaciones.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FERB)

Intente moverme pero ellos me habían a atado a conciencia así que solo levante la mirada para ver a un hombre de mediana edad de pelo negro y vestido de cuero negro que estaba hablando con los mismos tipos que habían entrado en su casa.

Al parecer estaban buscando una especie de plano o algo por ese estilo importante y solo ese en especial.

Los otros hombres asistieron antes de irse quedando solo 2 "armarios" y el tipo de pelo negro que se acerco hacia donde yo estaba.

_ Que bien que ya estés despierto_ dijo el pelinegro dándose cuenta de este hecho.

_ ¿Que quieres de mi?_ pregunte al hombre que sonrió levemente.

_ Así que no lo sabes_ me respondió a lo que yo nege, era verdad que yo no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba pasando y que quería el_ porque sera que no me extraña, tenias dos años cuando paso todo esto con tu padre.

Mire al hombre extrañado. ¿Que tenia que ver mi padre en todo esto?

_ ¿Mi padre?

_Si, eso es, tu padre. Unos de los mejores agentes de la Owca y el inventor del proyecto Alfa_ dijo poniéndose a pocos centímetros de mi_ tu has sacado el mismo genio científico, Phineas.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al oír como me había llamado. Ese tío estaba buscando a y hermano, me habían secuestrado pensando que yo era el, y de lo que estaba hablando se refería a el padre biológico de el.

Pero aun no entendía que quería de el y que era eso de proyecto Alfa que tanto le interesaba.

_ ¿Quien eres?_ le pregunto mirando y en especial porque si mantenía este juego podría descubrir que estaba pasando. Ademas algo me decía que quería a Phineas vivo.

Vi como ese hombre se levantaba para tener vigilancia de lo que estaba pasando en el exterior.

_ Me llamo Josh Wishtorts, un viejo amigo de tu padre, o por lo menos lo era. Tu padre siempre ha conseguido pensar grandes planes y uno de ellos, el mejor de todos, lo llamo Proyecto Alfa.

_ ¿El proyecto Alfa?_ le pregunte haciendo que me mirara confundido.

_ Curioso q ue no sepas de que va, si según creo fuiste tu a quien le vio la idea.

_ Creo que eso se debe que como has dicho antes yo era demasiado pequeño y ahora mismo yo no me acuerdo_ le dije como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, mientras que el se volvía a agachar.

_ ¿Quieres saber lo que contiene?

Asistí a lo que el sonrió

_ Es su ultima invención, que consistía en un aparato que podía dominar el flujo eléctrico y electromagnético de las cosas, incluso del aire que incluso podía llegar a crear portales, agujeros de gusanos que podías ir al futuro, al pasado, a otras dimensiones, pero... _ me empezó a explicar antes de empezar a reírse como un autentico maniático_ pero el bueno de Thomas vio los peligros que contenía ese proyecto si ese proyecto y mas porque al controlar los magneto mismos se podía controlar las protecciones naturales de la tierra y poder crear incluso agujeros negros para destruir a sus enemigos, así que aviso a la agencia, a la Owca y separo el proyecto en tres partes para que nadie pudiera conseguirlo.+

_ ¿Pero tu quieres hacerse con el? _ le pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

_ Y dejar pasar un invento así, un invento que quien lo consiguiese ponía incluso dominar el mundo, no soy tonto sabes_ me respondió Josh antes de reírse_ no como Thomas el muy idiota se cabo si propia tumba al impedírmelo.

_ ¿Lo- Lo asesinaste?_ dijo sorprendido y asustado por lo que el me había dicho mientras que el se reía.

_ Técnicamente perdió el control del coche aunque, si yo ayude un poquito.

Endentecer los ojos al entente lo que me habia explicado antes de notar como se me cerraba el estomago por lo mismo. No era agradable escuchar que el padre biológico de mi hermano lo habían asesinado.

Aunque si había hecho eso antes podía volver a hacerlo, si Phineas o yo no le somos de utilidad

_ ¿Y que quieres de mi?_ le pregunte a Josh con una sonrisa.

_ Lo que quiero es simple. El ultimo trozo del proyecto, ya tengo el que Heinz guardaba y el de tu casa y un pajarito me ha dicho que el ultimo se encuentra en la sede L6 que esta al norte de Danville, el la Owca, pero ese mismo pajarito me ha dicho que necesito a la huella dactilar de alguien en especial, tres para ser exacto, el de su hermano, su hijo o el de el mismo.

Vi como el hombre se acercaba con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

_ Que irónico ¿verdad? El padre evitando que yo consiga el proyecto y el hijo me lo proporcionara

Traje saliva antes de que ese hombre se levantara para atender a los 2 hombres que había entrado de nuevo en la estancia, para salir de nuevo con ellos enfadado.

Lo mire antes de suspirar frustrado La situación no me era muy favorable y tenia avisos decir a peor.

Note como una mano palmeada se apoyo en la espalda soprendiendonme por el repentino contacto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo note como alguien me tapaba la boca y oí una bribracion suave a mi lado.

Vi de reojo un pequeño pico d pato que supe enseguida de que animal se trataba pero... que hacia el aquí

Otro ornitorrinco, uno con un sombrero marrón oscuro y andando con las patas traseras se hacer a la puerta para mirar a un lado al otro y se giro hacia ellos.

El que tenia el sombrero hizo una bribracion firme al otro ornitorrinco, que también llevaba un sombrero pero este se veía polvoriento y desgastado que salio de mi espalda que asistió rápidamente antes de saltar hacia la ventana que la abrió sin ninguna dificultad.

Mire al otro ornitorrinco, al que tenia el sombrero desgastado, para ver que el tenia unos ojos azul oscuro que conocía tan bien y me estaba desatando con la ayuda del sombrero.

_ ¿Phineas?_ susurre al ornitorrinco ojiazul antes de mirar el que estaba en la ventana_ entonces el debe de ser Perry.

Phineas asistió antes de mirarme preocupado, antes de liberarme por completo.

_ Estoy bien pero no tenia que haber venido, ellos te están buscando a ti, Phineas_ le dije a mi hermano preocupado a lo que oímos unos paso desde la puerta.

_ ¿Phineas?_ oí la voz de Josh delante de nosotros antes de mirame furioso mientras sacaba un arma corta, una pistola y apuntaba a Ferb_ Tu no eres Phineas Flynn.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PERRY)

Me gire para ver a un tipo de caballera negra y vestido de cuero negro que estaba apuntando a Ferb con la pistola, mientras que este había puesto detrás de su cuerpo a Phineas.

_ Nunca me preguntaste si yo era o no Phineas, Josh_ dijo Ferb al tipo del revólver mientras que yo me gire sorprendido.

Ese tipo era quien había provocado la muerte de Thomas, Doofy y Fayren y ahora mismo estaba apunto de disparar a sus dueños.

Eso si que no voy a dejar que suceda.

_ Eso da igual jovencito. Así que ese ornitorrinco en Phineas Flynn, porque no me extraña verte como si fueras un agente de la Owca, aunque ahora que lo pienso "el" no me ha dicho de otro agente ornitorrinco.

_Señor puede que el no lo sepa.

_ Puede, pero me extraña viniendo de dentro, pero eso da igual yo ya tengo lo que quería_ dijo sonriendo Josh mientras miraba al ornitorrinco de ojos azules_ Phineas, tu vendrás conmigo.

Vi como Phineas retrocedía y se pegaba mas contra su hermano mientras que mire a mi alrededor esperando encontrar algo que pudiera usar para ganar algo de tiempo y poder escapar por la ventana que yo había abierto antes y que justamente a eso, y que estaba oculto detrás de las cortinas que colgaban de ella.

Un momento, las cortinas, si se las tiraba podría servir de buena oportunidad y ganar algo de un tiempo precioso para poder escapar.

Silbe para llamar la atención de todos los que estaban antes de saltar y de un solo movimiento sacara las cortinas de su apoyo y se los lanzara contra Josh y el otro tipo que estaba con el.

Después de ver como esos dos tipos luchaban por salir de las cortinas silbe otra vez para que los chicos me miraran y les señale la ventana.

Ferb cogió a Phineas en los brazos antes de saltar por donde yo había señalado, mientras que yo aproveche para saltar y agarrarme en su hombro.

Se que Ferb es un gran corredor de fondo y que pronto conseguiremos una gran distancia pero los tipos habían tardado menos de lo que yo tenia pensado que tardarían y ya empezaban a oírse motores de un automóvil.

_ ¿ahora donde vamos Perry?_ pregunto Ferb sin mirarme directamente al escuchar los motores mientras que yo mirara hacia atrás.

No podíamos ir al aerodeslizador, no por ahora, ya que estoy seguro que si salíamos del bosque darían con nosotros aun mas rápido y si teníamos una manera de escapar de esta situación tendríamos que mantenernos aquí y esperar a que ellos pierdan las ganas de la lucha. Además Josh tenia que conseguir el ultimo trozo y sabíamos que nosotros iríamos para evitar que lo consigan.

Suspire ante la conclusión que había llegado, nos estaban para ver si podían capturar a Phineas pero si veían que no lo conseguirían nos esperarían.

_ Perry_ gruño Ferb al ver que no me había hundido en mis pensamientos y no le había contestado.

_ (Seguimos para adelante. Tenemos que despistarlos y avisar a Monogram de lo que sabemos) les dije mientras que hacia un gesto para que Ferb pudiera entenderme.

_ (Pero y el topo) me dijo Phineas recordándome lo que Monogram nos había dicho y que Josh había retrificado, había un topo en la Owca. Pero tal y como estaba la cosa necesitaban ayuda.

Solté un gruñido frustrado, mientras que veía lo grave que era la situación.

_ Se que no es un buen momento pero en cuando salgamos de esta, quiero una buena explicación_ dijo Ferb mientras seguía corriendo a lo que Phineas levanto la cabeza y asistió.

Le debíamos una explicación al joven inventor pero eso debía esperar.

Seguíamos corriendo entre los arboles hasta que de pronto note que Ferb se resbalaba y nos veíamos arrastrados ladera abajo hasta un rio.

Me agarre mas fuerte, para no soltarlos por el golpe con el agua mientras que Phineas gritaba asustado, y así fue, un fuerte golpe como si te estrellaras contra una pared antes de que una pequeña ola nos hundiera en el interior de este.

Apreté los puños para agarrar la chaqueta de Ferb y sacarlos a la superficie pero entre mis manos no había nada, el choque había hecho que los soltara, y abrí los ojos asustado.

Mire a mi alrededor para ver si los veía en el interior del agua, mas bien si los sentía pero el rio estaba demasiado embravecido y incluso los sistemas de electro localización que teníamos los de mis especie no era capases de notar nada.

Salí a la superficie aun mas asustado que antes, mis "hermanos" estaban desaparecidos en el interior del rio y yo no podía hacer nada, ya que incluso un animal semiacuatico como yo tenia problemas para mantenerse a frote entre la fuerte corriente y el caudal del agua.

_ (¡!Perry!) oí el grito desesperado de Phineas detrás mío, haciendo que me girara hacia donde había salido la voz del joven inventor ornitorrinco de ojos azules.

Ellos estaban mucho mas debajo de donde yo estaba, mientras que Ferb agarraba a su hermano, que este nadaba para ayudar a su hermano aprovechando que ahora era un animal semiacuatico y con la mano agarrado en una rama.

Nade lo mas rápido hacia ellos para ayudarle a agarrarse y mas porque tal y como estaba esto no era un trabajo fácil.

Agarre a Ferb de la manga y me agarre a la rama, justo antes de que este perdiera su agarre y comenzara a irse con la corriente.

_ (aguantad un poco mas) les gruñí a los dos que se agarraban con mas fuerza_ (Podemos salir de esta si trabajamos juntos)

Vi como Ambos asistían aunque se que lo entendió el joven ornitorrinco y no Ferb, pero este se le daba bien entrever que estaba pasando, y que la situación era no bastante complicada si no muy complicada.

Me agarre mas fuerte a la rama que nos mantenía a salvo, aunque me empezaba a doler el brazo del esfuerzo de aguantarnos pero no iba a dejar que mi familia les pasase nada malo no mientras yo este con ellos.

_ (Perry) gimió Phineas asustado a lo que yo sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

_ (Estoy bien. Todavía puedo aguantar un poco mas) les dije para animarlos pero sabia que me estaba dando falsas esperanzas, ya que yo notaba como mi agarre perdía fuerza por segundos y el agua cada vez tiraba de mi con mas fuerzas.

Cerré los ojos para ignorar los pinchazos de mis propios brazos y concentrarme en salvarlos ya que sabia que si por algún motivo nos soltábamos íbamos a acabar muy mal.

Así estuve hasta que otro ola me zarandeo haciendo que mi débil apretón se volviera ya casi inexistente, dándome a entender, como si no lo supiera ya, que con otra ola como esta se estrellara contra mi no podría aguantarlo.

Mire a mi familia, que también tenia los mismos problemas que yo para seguir unidos, cuando vi como Phineas levantaba la vista para verme pero en cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos asustado.

_ (Perry cuidado) oí la voz de Phineas antes de mirar delante de mí para ver que era lo que había llamado tanto la atención de mi dueño cuando lo vi. Un tronco, un grandioso tronco venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, dispuestos a darnos para dejarnos a la merced de el rio.

Y así fue. Nos golpeo de pleno en la débil rama que nos mantenía sujetos rompiéndola en el proceso y haciendo que nosotros también nos soltábamos.

Intente desesperadamente nadar, aunque inútilmente ya que la corriente nos arrastraba como en aquel tronco que nos había golpeado antes y que había pasado de largo hacia el final, cuando oímos un fortísimo ruido de agua cayendo.

Mire asustado, aunque los demás también lo estaban, detrás mío para ver que lo que había allí era una cascada. Íbamos directos hacia ella y no podíamos hacer nada.

Cerro los ojos para no ver el final y agarre a mis "hermanos" y dueños lo mas fuerte posible, íbamos a morir y por lo menos en estos últimos momentos íbamos a estar juntos, cuando de repente note un apretón en mi brazo y nuestro avance paro en seco.

_ Te tengo_ dijo el dueño de apretón haciendo que abriera los ojos al reconocer el dueño de esa voz, mejor dicho dueña, y encontrarme con la hembra que pensaba que nunca iba a volver a ver.

Pero ahí estaba agarrándome fuertemente, con el pecho vendado y con una sonrisa clásica dándome a entender que todo estaba bien, que lo tenia todo controlado.

_ (Fayren) logre murmurar mirándomela como si fuera un fantasma producido por la mente de que alguien que estaba apunto de morir.

Pero aun no habíamos caído entonces… ¿Fayren estaba viva?

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FAYREN)

Mire la cara de espanto que tenia ahora mismo y me hubiera reído de buena gana si no fuera por la situación que estábamos.

Agarre con todavía mas fuerza el brazo de Perry, mientras que la herida del hombro empezaba a doler por la presión y la fuerza que ahora mismo estaba ejerciendo y mire hacia la horilla donde estaba Doofens con el otro extremo de la cuerda que yo tenia atada en la cintura.

_ Ahora, Doofens. Todo tuyo_ grite al científico que comenzó a tirar como respuesta hacia la orilla del rio, hacia la seguridad.

Una vez que lleguemos, tras pasar unos agónicos minutos en el agua embravecida, a tierra soltarnos de entre nosotros y echándonos en el suelo para recuperar el aire y tranquilizarnos un poco.

_ ¿Estáis todos bien?_ pregunto Doofens a todos nosotros mientras dejaba la cuerda en el suelo y se acercaba preocupado.

_ Si_ susurre con una sonrisa al científico antes de sentarme para comenzar a quitarme las hojas secas que se me habían enganchado a mi pelaje.

_ (Eso creo) dijo Phineas a lo que el peli verde solo levanto el dedo para indicarnos que estaba perfectamente y mire a Perry que estaba en silencio.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunte al macho espía semiacuatico que me estaba mirando entre agradecido por lo del rio y enfadado por enterarse ahora que estábamos vivos todo el rato.

_ (Si, pero… ¿porque no me diguistes nada?) Me gruño Perry enfadado.

_ Fayren ¿Qué han dicho?

_ Dicen que están bien_ le dije a Doofens que suspiro aliviado.

_ (¿Mi tío te entiende, Fayren?) Me pregunto Phineas al ver este hecho por nuestra parte.

Sonreí y deje ver un collar de cuero fino de color negro con una placa en el centro de color plateado de entre mi pelaje.

_ Es el traductor en que estaba trabajando_ dijo el peli verde al reconocerlo y haciéndolo que lo mirara_ ¿Cómo que lo tenéis? ¿Quiénes sois? Y ¿Qué narices esta pasando?

Lo mire confundida al peli verde antes de mirara a Phineas y Perry.

_ (No hemos tenido tiempo para contarle a Ferb lo que esta pasando) me dijo Perry tranquilamente (Hemos estado un poco ocupados como para decírselo)

_ Me lo imagino pero aquí tampoco es un buen lugar para una explicación y creo que queréis saber todo desde un principio_ les dije antes de levantarme por fin del suelo_ Seguidme.

Comenzaron a andar con cuidado para no llamar la atención de nadie, ni nada y no te paso de no pisar ninguna zona traicionera del proceso.

Mire a Perry de reojo, que aun no me había dicho nada pero sabia que se moría de ganas de saberlo, sin contar que estaba enfadado por no decirle nada.

Suspire por la situación y más porque no me gustaba que estuviera enfadado y menos conmigo, nos conocíamos desde pequeños y nunca nos habíamos enfadado.

_ Ya estamos_ dijo Doofens llamándome la atención mientras llegabanos a un coche de color gris metalizado que había conducido hasta llegar hasta aquí, siguiéndoles todos sea dicho de paso.

Phineas miro el coche sorprendido y luego miro a Perry.

_ (Esto fue lo que vi antes) dijo Phineas señalando el vehículo (no era un animal)

_ (Nos veníais siguiendo)

_ No lleguemos a tiempo para evitar el robo del proyecto pero solo teníamos que esperar a que vosotros llegarais y seguiros_ dije con una sonrisa al joven ornitorrinco de ojos azules.

_ Con eso del proyecto os réferis al ese Proyecto Alfa que digo ese tipo_ nos pregunto Ferb a todos los presentes.

_ Si, es el proyecto de mi hermano_ dijo Doofens mientras se dirigía al coche y comenzara a buscar algo en la guantera de este, para sacar a los pocos segundos 2 traductores como los que yo llevaba en este momento_ Perry el ornitorrinco, Phineas tomad.

Ambos se acercaron a Doofens para coger el traductor para que nos podamos comunicar mejor y ponérselo en el cuello.

_ Probarlo haber si funciona_ les dijo Doofens a los 2 ornitorrincos.

_ Claro_ dijo Phineas con una sonrisa una vez que se había atado la correa al cuello y miro a Ferb, Doofens y a mi_ Funciona.

_ Un invento que funciona, todo un éxito ¿eh Doofy?_ dijo Perry al científico que comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso.

_ Técnicamente, no es de Doofens si no que el invento casi totalmente es de Ferb_ dije divertida a lo que Doofens me miro.

_ Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, Fayren_ ironizo Doofens haciendo que yo me riera y miro a Perry curioso por el hecho que como lo había llamado antes_ Así que Doofy.

_ Es una manera cariñosa de llamarte_ dijo Perry avergonzado y mas por el hecho que ahora mismo también lo sabia Doofens_ Pero volviendo a lo de antes.

_ Si, la explicación_ dije con una sonrisa y miro a Ferb_ Hasta donde sabes exactamente.

Vi como este se ponía pensativo, poniendo la última información en orden.

_ Pues que el proyecto Alfa era un proyecto del padre de Phineas, que lo asesino por eso y que esta separado en tres partes_ resumió Ferb antes de mirar a su hermano_ siento lo de tu padre.

_ Gracias Ferb.

_ Es un resumen muy por arriba de lo que paso con el proyecto Alfa_ dijo Doofens antes de sentarse en el un asiento del coche_ pero así es mas o menos, Thomas me dio una de las partes, la otra la guardo en su casa y la ultima en el trabajo.

_ ¿Dónde estaba su trabajo?

_ En la Owca_ dije en un tono serio.

_ Fayren ¿estas?

_ Si, y tal y como esta la cosa no seria buena para el que estuviera desinformado_ dije en un tono serio antes de gemir levemente cuando intente levantar el brazo para cruzar las patas_ Además tenemos que ir a la Owca para evitar que consigan ese ultimo trozo.

_ ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

Miremos a Ferb, quien estaba un poquito, muy perdido por todo lo que estaba pasando cuando Phineas se puso a su lado.

_ Mi padre era espía, al igual que Perry, Fayren y yo_ dijo Phineas al joven peli verde que lo miro sorprendido a los ornitorrincos.

_ ¿Sois espías?_ pregunto Ferb para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien a lo que nosotros asistimos y miro a Doofens_ ¿Y tu también?

_ No, yo soy un científico malvado_ dijo Doofens levantando las manos a lo que nosotros tres empecemos a reírnos_ de que os reis.

_ De que eres un genio malvado, porque más bien lo intentas serlo_ dijo Perry con una sonrisa mientras que Doofens entrecerraba los ojos.

_ Volviendo a lo que íbamos_ dijo a Ferb que me miro_ el padre de Phineas hizo un proyecto y lo separo como sabes y uno de los trozos se lo dio a el.

_ ¿A un científico malvado?

_ A mi tío_ dijo Phineas alegremente_ mi padre confiaba mucho en el además le pidió que hiciera de villano y que Perry fuera su némesis.

_Lo sabéis ¿Sabéis eso?

Phineas y Perry miraron a Doofens que estaba sorprendido.

_ Monogram nos lo dijo_ de explico Perry antes de mirarme_ Fayren tienes razón hay un topo en la agencia, Monogram esta seguro lo vigila.

_ Eso explicaron como sabía donde los trozos del proyecto_ dije pensativa.

_ Y para colmo tiene dos de los tres.

_ Creo que para ultima tengo información útil_ dijo Ferb llamándonos la atención_ según Josh necesita a un Doofenshmirtz para conseguir el ultimo trozo del plano.

_ ¿Un Doofenshmirtz?_ preguntamos Perry y yo al oír eso, a lo que Doofens se que do pensativo.

_ Así que eso se había referido Thomas aquella vez_ dijo Doofens entrecerrando los ojos.

_ ¿Tío, sabes que se refería?

_ Si, Thomas me comento que había puesto en la caja fuerte con una contraseña especial, la huella dactilar de la mano de 2 personas especiales para el, sin con la suya propia, la tuya Phineas y la mía_ dijo Doofens seriamente.

_ Por eso el secuestro. Necesitaban a Phineas.

_ Es una suerte que no supieran tu accidental transformación_ dije con una sonrisa a Phineas_ Ahora tenemos que aprovechar para ir a las oficinas de la Owca, aprovechando la confusión.

_Aunque antes es menos que Ferb se seque y te cure la herida.

Mire a Doofens, quien me estaba mirando muy seria y preocupado, antes de suspirar.

Tenía razón y más porque había aparecido otra mancha roja en el improvisado vendaje y lo que nos faltaba ahora es que me pasara algo por la herida.

Me acerque a Doofens para que me mirara la herida y mire a Perry que apenas me había hablado.

_ Me iré a asegurar que no ahiga nadie cerca_ nos dijo Perry antes de meterse en el bosque.

Suspire al ver esto por parte de el mientras que Phineas se acercaba a Ferb extrañado por la actitud del agente.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Perry?_ pregunto inocentemente Phineas.

_ Diría que esta molesto porque no le dijimos que estábamos vivos_ le dije antes de gemir cuando me quitaba Doofens el improvisado vendaje del hombro que con la sangre seca estaba mas pegado que se hubiera puesto cola_ ten mas cuidado.

_ Lo siento Fayren, pero mucho me temo que la herida se ha vuelto a abrirse cuando has hecho fuerza_ me dijo Doofens mientras me quitaba el ultimo trozo de tela_ deberías ir a hablar con el.

_ Lo se. En cuando termine iré.

Vi como Doofens sonrió mientras comenzaba a curarme de nuevo la herida se bala y mire donde se había ido Perry.

Le debía una explicación y una de las gordas.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PERRY)

Ande para separarme del grupo y estar un momento a solas, para pensar y reflexionar para poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Fayren estaba viva, igual que Doofy, pero ella estaba vive, le había hecho sufrir un autentico infierno pensando que la había perdido para siempre.

Porque entones no me dijo nada ¿Es que no confiaba en mi?

Cerré los ojos un momento y mire al cielo para ver que se estaba acercando la noche por los tonos naranjas que comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

_ (¿Perry?) Oí la suave voz de la hembra mientras aparecía detrás de mí haciendo que yo me girara cara para verla.

Tenia una morada triste, como si no le gustase la posición que ambos estábamos ahora mismo y he de reconocer que a mi tampoco me gustaba. Aunque ella me había mentido.

_ (Creo que te debo una explicación) me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde yo estaba.

_ Si y una de las grande_ le dije en un tono serio a la hembra mientras me cruzaba de brazos_ Te hiciste parar por muerta.

_ (Lo se pero no podía hacer nada) _ dijo ella cerrando los ojos y se toco la nueva venda que tenia puesta, buena era la misma pero puesta de otra manera.

_ Siempre se puede hacer algo.

_ (No, cuando estas inconsciente) me dijo llamándome la atención y mirándome fijamente (a mi me habían disparado y nos iban a matar a los dos así que Doofens hizo explotar uno de sus inventos).

_ El incendio lo provocasteis vosotros_ le dije a la hembra asustado_ estáis locos.

_ (Era la única manera, ellos huyeron gracias al incendio y nosotros aprovechemos la confusión para huir también, mejor dicho, Doofens me saco de ahí) dijo Fayren con una leve sonrisa (yo perdí la conciencia cuando ellos se fueron y cuando desperté estaba en un coche con el hombro vendado y Doofens entraba al coche asustado por todo lo que había pasado).

_ Pero aun y así podrías haberme avisado, podrías haberme dicho que estabas viva_ le dije acercándome a ella para cogerla_ me tenias preocupado Fayren. Yo no quería perderte, no quería perder a alguien tan importante para mí.

Levante la mirada para ver a Fayren que me miraba sorprendida por lo que había dicho, así que me acerque hacia ella pero cuando estaba cerca me tropecé con una piedra o una rama chocando contra ella y haciendo que ambos cayéramos en el suelo.

Oí un leve gemido por su parte y me levante un poco y abrí los ojos para encontrármela debajo de mi cuerpo, notando su calor en todo mi cuerpo y viéndola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y aun y así mirándome fijamente con esos ojos marrón claro que hacia tiempo que me volvían loco.

Ella en cambio solo me miraba fijamente y me sonrió suavemente.

_ (¿Tan importante soy para ti?) Me pregunto como si fuera un ronroneo que salía del interior de su garganta mientras que yo sentía que mi control sobre la situación se escapaba.

Ella era la única que llegaba a conseguirlo, la única que me conseguía que necesitara tenerla para mi, solo para mi.

Mire a la hembra que seguía esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

_ Si, eres muy importante_ le susurre lentamente a lo que la hembra puso su pico a como centímetros del mío.

_ (¿Pero como de importante?) Me volvió a preguntar de una manera suave, indicándome que quería llegar hasta el fondo.

Intente decírselo pero no conseguí aclararme a decir lo que siento por ella, lo que ella hacia, lo que me hacia sentir.

Mientras que ella seguía debajo de mí esperando ansiosa una respuesta por mí parte.

/ Por dios Perry, se puede saber que narices te pasa/ pensé frustrado conmigo mismo mientras seguía mirándola fijamente a esos ojos marrones claro que tenían la habilidad de desbaratar todas mis defensas y dejarme totalmente indefenso /Nunca as sido un cobarde entonces porque tienes que empezar precisamente ahora. Solo tengo que serle completamente sincero y decírselo/.

Solo tenia que decírselo. Mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo y mas porque era la primera vez, vale no era la primera vez pero eran dos situaciones completamente distintas, que tenia miedo.

La conocía de demasiado tiempo, nos conocíamos demasiado bien, hemos vivido muchísimas cosas, alegres, duras, tristes y siempre hemos estados juntos, entonces porque no puede serle sincero y decirle lo que siento.

Duda, miedo pero ¿A que?

/ Tienes miedo a que te diga que no/ me traiciono mi subconciente respondiéndome a mi pregunta interior.

Sonríe mentalmente ante esa conclusión y más porque aunque no me gustaba recolocarlo sabía que tenía razón. Tenia miedo de que ella me rechazaba, cosa que era lo mas seguro que sucediera, yo solo soy un buen amigo para ella, solo eso.

Pero si no fuera así, y si ella en verdad me ama como yo el amo.

/ Perry deja que de volverte loco. Porque no se lo dices y punto/ me dije a mi mismo fastidiado de mi propia duda.

_ (¿Perry?) Me dijo Fayren preocupada por mi silencio y mi duda interior.

/ Es ahora o nunca/

Tome aire para tranquilizar mis nervios, cosa que no funciono, no funcionaria hasta que se lo diga o me golpease la cabeza con algo para dejarme inconsciente, una respuesta un pelín drástica pero estoy un pelín desesperado.

_ Fayren yo…_ comencé a decir antes de sentir como mis pulmones se cerraban para coger aire y mi celebro se volvía a colapsar_... yo…

_ Chicos tenemos que ponernos ya en marcha si no queremos que Josh se haga con esa parte_ oí la voz de Doofy apareciendo de la nada antes de oír pasos detrás nuestro.

Nos giremos rápidamente para encontrarnos con el científico mirándonos sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo por imaginándose, y por la postura que estábamos, lo que estábamos haciendo.

_ No quería interrumpir nada_ dijo Doofy antes de taparse os ojos y darse la vuelta, un poco avergonzado.

Nos miremos por la reacción que había tenido el científico "malvado" antes de separarnos nerviosos y completamente rojos, porque nos había pillado en esa postura, por imaginarnos lo que había pensado Doofy y porque me había cortado en plena declaración, o mas bien intento.

_ No es lo que tú te piensas. No estábamos haciendo nada_ dije rápidamente a Doofy mientras me disponía a ayudar a Fayren a levantarse, que se tocaba la herida del hombro para asegurarse que estaba bien_ ¿Estas bien?

Fayren sonrió antes de tocarse el collar en la parte plateada de centro de este y se oyera un leve clic.

_ ¿Lo tenias apagado?_ pregunte a la hembra que sonrió.

_ Si. Tocando el centro de la placa se apaga_ me dijo suavemente antes de avanzar para ir al coche_ y estoy bien. No se ha abierto solo me duele del golpe.

Doofy nos miro sin comprender de que iba todo esto, antes de mirarme como pidiéndome algún tipo de explicación por mi parte.

_ Nos vamos. Tenemos un proyecto que salvar y un malvado que detener_ nos grito Fayren con una sonrisa llamándonos la atención.

Tenía razón, teníamos que evitar que Josh consiga el proyecto Alfa de Thomas.

Sonrió divertido antes de asistir por lo que ella había dicho antes de ponerme a su lado dispuesto a irme hacia el vehículo.

_ ¿Nos vamos?_ le pregunte a Doofy antes de que nos fuéramos dejando solo al científico malvado.

_ Esperadme_ grito el científico alemán antes de comenzar a correr para alcanzarnos mientras que yo estaba mirando a la hembra y en mi mente aun seguía recordando lo que un más pasa antes.

Había conseguido el valor para decírselo, pero ahora estando a su lado, como ahora mismo y si lo que tenia planeado Phineas funcionaba iba a ser muy feliz y le diría lo que siento por ella, aunque no sabia cuando o su volvería a conseguir armarme de valor para decírselo de nuevo.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PHINEAS)

El viaje iba rápido, gracias que tanto Perry como Fayren sabían donde estaba la central L6 que había dicho Ferb y que estaba el último trozo del proyecto.

Mi tio era quien conducía mientras que en el asiento del copiloto estaba la hembra con Perry a su lado, mientras que yo estaba detrás entre los brazos de mi hermano.

_ ¿Estáis seguro que es por aquí?_ pregunto mi tio a los dos ornitorrincos.

_ Si, solo quedan unos 15 minutos para llegar_ dijo Fayren a mi tio.

_ Por cierto y ¿Del aquel invento? _ pregunte a los dos que hasta hace unas cuantas horas pensábamos que estaban muertos.

Vi como Fayren se incorporaba lo suficiente para abrir la guantera y sacar una especie de pistola de rayos de color plateado con el interior verde.

_ Te refieres a esto_ me dijo Fayren con una sonrisa y con la pistola en su pata.

_ ¿Lo conseguiste sacar?_ pregunto Perry sorprendido a lo que mi tio sonrío.

_ Nunca sumestimes el poder de la mente de un científico malvado_ le contesto con un tono enigmático.

_ Si, y si de paso tiene una bata con muchísimos bolsillos_ dijo Fayren de una manera divertida a lo que mi tio le lanzo una mirada fulminante. Algo me dice que esos dos se han hechos muy buenos amigos.

_ Muy graciosa Fayren, muy graciosa_ ironizo el científico a la hembra que empezó a reírse antes de gemir levemente de dolor mientras se ponía una mano en la venda y Perry lo miraba extrañado.

_ Una cosa ¿Porque a ti no te llama Fayren la ornitorrinco?_ le pregunto Perry a la hembra que sonrío.

_ Porque le pedí que me dejara de llamar así. Parecía tonto que cuando se refiriera a mi también dila la especie_ dijo Fayren con una sonrisa mientras que mi tio fundía el ceño.-

_ Y también porque termina hasta las narices de las collejas de ella.

Me reí por el último comentario de mi tio mientras que Perry miro a Fayren.

_ Oye no me mires así, yo se lo pedí por las buenas_ le dijo rápidamente con una mirada tan tierna como podía mostrar a modo de defensa.

_ Sera que esto lo guardemos bien hasta que arreglemos todo_ dijo Ferb cogiendo la pistola que me podía devolver a mi forma humana mientras que vi como mi tio sonreía.

_ Si lo dices por la ropa no es ningún problema.

Nos quedemos mirando a mi tio, bueno todos menos Fayren que solo se hecho en su asiento y tenia una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

_ Mirad debajo del asiento donde están sentados los dos ornitorrincos_ dijo de nuevo mi tio sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Salte de los brazos de Ferb y agacho para mirar debajo del asiento y me encontré con una bolsa blanca.

Abrí la bolsa con cuidado y mire al interior, sorprendiendo por su contenido tan familiar para mi.

_ Es mi ropa ¿De donde la has sacado?_ pregunto a mi tio rápidamente.

_ De la casa, cuando entre y cogi ese traductor_ me explico mi tio con una sonrisa, mientras que Fayren lo miro seria.

_ ¿así que estabas haciendo eso y por eso te tardaste tanto?

_ No tarde tanto, tu recuperaste la consciencia mientras yo estaba dentro_ dijo mi tio a la hembra en modo de defensa mientras que ella se reía divertida.

_ Pero aun y así te tardaste.

Mi tío gruño por lo bajo mientras yo miraba en pistola y la ropa. Podía volver a ser humano si quería ahora mismo.

_ Ferb en cuando lleguemos al cuartel lo usaremos mientras miramos el terreno y buscamos una manera de entrar_ dijo a los presentes.

_ ¿Y porque no entremos por la puerta y punto? Sois agentes de la Owca_ dijo mi tio a lo que Fayren el ceño.

_ Tú no sabes lo que significa la palabra "sigilo". Debemos entrar sin llamar la atención y por si acaso Josh no sepa que estamos aquí_ le explico Fayren a lo que Perry se quedo pensativo.

_ Es verdad, no hemos visto a ese tipo desde que escapemos y nos seguido así que el ya debe de estar de camino.

_ Si no esta dentro ya.

_ Entonces ¿Por qué no avisamos a Monogram por cualquier otro agente?_ pregunto aunque sabia que en la Owca había un topo pero podía ser que no se enterara de la información que se pasaban entre los propios agentes.

Vi como Fayren sonría y miraba a Perry que asistió.

_ No esta mal pensado Phineas, pero quien esta mas cerca son los agente E y W_ dijo Perry mirándome.

_ No se si Whill nos ayudara pero Edgard seguro que si_ dijo Fayren con una leve sonrisa mostrando su comunicador de pulsera que todos los agentes llevaban, me pregunto cuando me darán el mío, y comenzó a escribir_ También enviare los datos al apartamento de Wanda haber si alguien nos puede ayudar.

_ Un momento eso significa que también avisaras a "el".

Mire a mi mascota y mas por el rin tintín que había salido con la ultima palabra, no sabia quien era pero no le había hecho ninguna gracia, mientras que mi tio sonreía divertido imaginándose de quien se debían referir.

_ Vamos Perry no me dirás que todavía sigues enfadado con lo de Peter_ dijo mi tio llamándonos la atención a Ferb y a mi, a lo que Perry se cruzo de brazos molesto.

_ Como quieres que este. Me substituirte por un panda.

_ Vamos solo fue un día, además tu también hicistes lo mismo_ le dijo mi tio a lo que Perry gruño levemente.

_ Claro pero tu tenias elección, a mi me mandaron.

_ Vamos, vamos chicos tranquilizaron_ dijo Fayren poniendo paz entre esos dos_ no tenemos tiempo como para pelearnos además Perry, tu eres su mejor amigo como quieres que te substituya.

Heinz se sonrojo hasta las orejas por el comentario de la hembra.

_ Tu no puedes tener el pico cerrado ¿verdad?_ le gruño un tanto avergonzado por lo que esta había dicho antes.

_ No_ le dijo Fayren con una sonrisa y con un tono muy divertido antes de mirar a la carretera_ Doofens Para.

El coche paro en seco por el grito de ella mientras que delante nuestro aparecía un curioso edificio que parecía un gran almacén de una fablica o una nave de una zona industrial.

No cabia ninguna duda que ese edificio era lo que íbamos, donde estaba el ultimo trozo del proyecto de mi padre.

La base L-66

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV DOOFENSHMIRTZ)

Vi el complejo de la Owca asombrado mientras que Perry y Fayren saltaban poniéndose de pie en el asiento para poder observar lo que tenia delante.

_ Aparca ahí cerca, entre aquellos arboles_ me dijo Fayren mirándome levemente.

_ Para que no me vea nadie, lo se, lo se_ conteste en un tono un tanto aburrido y mas porque yo sabia lo que ella me iba a pedir.

Puse en marcha el coche y me dirigí a aparcarlo entre los arboles en algún lugar donde este coche no llenara la atención.

Lo coloque al lado de unos arboles, dejando el espacio suficiente para poder salir del vehículo o salir de allí corriendo si la situación lo requería.

Perry y Fayren abrieron la puerta dispuestos a bajar y adelantarse para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

_ Vamos a vigilar. Aprovechar ahora para usar "eso"_ dijo Perry en un tono serio a todos los que estábamos en el coche cuando de pronto, encima de nosotros para ser más exactos, oímos un grito estridente.

Salí del coche y mire al cielo para ver a una figura alada que estaba entre las sombras de los arboles y que nos estaba mirando fijamente.

Era un águila de cuello blanco y con un sombrero algo más grande que la tenia su némesis.

_ Hola Edgar_ oí decir a Fayren al ave rapaz a lo que mire a los dos monotremas.

_ ¿Es uno de los dos agentes que habéis avisado?_ pregunte rápidamente a los dos agentes de la Owca que estaban con nosotros que me miraron.

_ Si_ me respondió Perry simplemente y en un tono suave antes de señalar a la gran ave_ el es el agente E.

Sin decir mas vi como esa gran águila abría sus alas para descender y ponerse al lado de Perry y Fayren mientras que Phineas y Ferb salían con la bolsa que cuero colgada del hombro del peli verde.

Vi como ese agente volador estaba diciéndole algo a los dos ornitorrincos mientras señalaban a la Base L-6

_ ¿Qué dice?_ pregunte curioso por lo que estaban contando esa ave y que solo pude notar que estaba muy serio.

Fayren y Perry se giraron levemente para mirarme con una mirada seria y de gran preocupación que hizo que comenzara a preocuparme en serio. No sabia que había dicho esa gran ave pero decía de ser muy serio.

_ Dice que ha visto a un tipo entrar en la base, también cree que es Josh_ me simplifico Perry a lo que Phineas salto encima del capo del coche a dos patas.

_ Entonces no podemos perder mas tiempo_ dijo Phineas en un tono seria y de una manera que me hizo recordar a su padre. Estaba seguro y decidido a impedir que se hiciera con ese trozo del plano_ no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya.

Sonreí por la seguridad que tenia mi sobrino, con la misma seguridad y optimismo que eran clásicos de su padre y que yo admiraba.

_ Ni yo Phineas, ni yo_ murmure a mi sobrino y mire a los dos agentes animales de la Owca_ ¿Tenéis un plan?

_ Uno pero tenemos que ser extremadamente sigilosos_ dijo Fayren de una manera muy seria y una sonrisa en su pico antes de señalar a un rectángulo que estaba en la pared del edificio_ allí esta la ventilación de la base y si entramos por allí podemos llegar hasta el despacho de Thomas y donde debe estar el trozo del plano Alfa antes de que llegue Josh.

_ Parece fácil_ le contesto Ferb simplemente a la ornitorrinco.

Yo en cambio mire a ese pequeño rectángulo de ventilación no muy convencido que fuera a ser tan fácil. Yo no había heredado precisamente la capacidad para los deportes de Thomas o de Roger.

_ Chicos tendría que avisaros de una cosa_ comenzó a decir a los jóvenes que tenia delante de mí y que se disponían a entrar por ese sitio.

_ Que no se te dan bien los deportes ya lo se_ me dijo Perry de una manera tranquila leyéndome el pensamiento y mas porque el me había ayudado aquel día con el "entrenamiento" en la reunión familiar, que creo que se hace para seguir dejarme en ridículo_ además no debes porque preocuparte estamos aquí, así que no pasara nada.

Mire a mi némesis y mejor amigo antes de sonreír divertido. Perry tenia razón estando ese par de agentes no iba a pasar nada, ninguno de los dos lo iba a dejar que eso sucediese, aunque yo tampoco dejaría que nada sucediese con ellos, no quiero ni pensar que seria de mi sin mi "familia".

_ Entonces que estamos esperando_ dije rápidamente a todos los presentes mientras me disponía ir a ese tubo de ventilación, cuando ambos desaparecieron del grupo para ir detrás de nosotros donde estaba ese tal "Edgar el águila".

Me gire levemente para verlos, y esperarlos de paso, para ver que estaban hablando con la ave rapaz de una manera muy seria antes de que la ave asistiera y remontaba el vuelo para volver a la rama que estaba antes.

Ambos monotremas levantaron la mirada para ver a al agente alado antes de girarse para ir a donde estábamos nosotros completamente dispuestos a continuar con la misión.

Vi como se podían a un lado, uno a cada lado, de Phineas.

_ ¿Esta todo bien?_ pregunto mi sobrino en un tono preocupado y mas porque el también hacia notado que se habían quedado un momento con ese agente.

_ Si, solo le hemos pedido a Edgar que se quedara en el árbol vigilando y avisara los demás agentes que fueran llegando que estamos ya dentro_ explico Fayren con una sonrisa a mi sobrino antes de que Perry le pusiera su mano en el hombro.

Phineas miro a mi némesis que tenía una mirada segura y tranquila, la mirada que siempre tenía cuando estaba preparado para la acción.

_ No te preocupes hermano, todo saldrá bien_ le murmuro Perry antes de que mi sobrino se abrazara levemente hacia a el.

_ Lo se, se que si estáis aquí nada malo podrá pasarnos.

Ambos monotremas sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de mi sobrino mientras que el peli verde abría la rendija de ventilación para que nos fuéramos metiéndonos e ir al interior del complejo de la agencia.

Nuestro destino estaba en su interior y no íbamos a dejar que ese asesino que acabo con la vida de mi hermano se saliera con la suya.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>No me puedo creer que despues de tanto tiempo sin poder nada todavia siguistes este Fictio T.T estoy emocionada.<strong>

**La verdad es que no esperaba vuestras Riewers, no veais lo que me han animado y espero que siga asi, vosotros sois los que me animais a seguir con esta historia, asi que aqui teneis el esfuerzo de todos vuestros contastaciones.**

**Espero sinceramente que os guste.**

**Pero ¿Que pasara ahora con estos cinco? ¿Lo conseguiran o Josh consigera el trozo del proyecto?**

**Os espero en el siguiente cap de Problemas: Proyecto Alfa (es el nombre compreto n.n)**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV GENERAL)

Unas rendijas se movieron levemente en una habitación completamente vacía, era como si alguien quisiera entrar en su interior.

Era una habitación pequeña con una puerta pequeña para poder entrar de madera y hierro, una pequeña mesa de madera que hacia de escritorio y una foto en el medio de la pared de la habitación con la imagen en su interior de un hombre de unos 20 y tantos años con la cabeza de una curiosa forma triangular con el pelo marrón y un curioso animal marrón con el pico de pato y una cola de castor que estaba apoyado en su hombro y que estaba mirando la cámara con una mirada de fastidio en sus ojos esmeraldas oscuros.

De pronto la rendija desapareció de su lugar en la pared para dejar ver a un pequeño animal de la misma especie que aparecía en el cuadro de la habitación pero este de un color agua-marina y que contenía un curioso sombrero marrón oscuro de fierdo en vez de una banda rojiza en el brazo como el que llevaba el de la foto.

Ese curioso monotrema miro a su alrededor rápidamente como si que quisiera asegurarse de alguna cosa antes de mirar de nuevo al agujero de donde había salido.

_ Podéis entrar_ dijo Perry al agujero en un tono firme como si espera algo de su interior.

Tras decir esto dos ornitorrincos más y dos humanos más entraron a la habitación en la misma forma que había salido en anterior.

Todo miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos por el despacho que habían aparecido.

_ ¿Este es el despacho de mi padre?_ se pregunto Phineas sin apartar la mirada de lo que veía.

Mientras tanto Doofenshmirtz se levantaba con cierta dificultad y miro al cuadro que estaba en el centro de la habitación con una mirada triste al reconocer a la persona que estaba en su interior.

_ Si_ murmuro a su sobrino que miraba este sitio sorprendido y emocionado por estar en un sitio que perteneció a su padre.

Era la primera vez desde que era totalmente consciente que estaba tan cerca de algo que perteneció a su padre.

Mientras tanto Fayren también miraba el cuadro sorprendida pero no por el hombre si no por el monotrema del hombro, antes de levantar su brazo para tocar a Perry que estaba a su lado.

_ ¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Perry a la hembra de su especie que solo le señalo el cuatro, especialmente al monotrema que estaba allí retratado.

Perry abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocerlo y mas porque no entendía que hacia el allí.

_ ¿Fayren tu?_ intento preguntar a la hembra espía que negó suavemente con la cabeza.

_ No sabia que papa y Thomas se conocían_ le contesto Fayren simplemente igual de confundida que el.

_ ¿Papa?_ pregunto Phineas que había oído escuchado la conversación de los dos agentes ovíparos.

_ Es algo largo de explicar Phineas y no quiero hablar de eso_ le contesto Perry de una manera seria pero no pudo contener una pequeña vibración angustiosa en su voz, era como si fuera algo demasiado doloroso como para quererlo explicar.

_ Y no tenemos tiempo que perder en explicaciones que no tienen nada que ver con esto_ termino de decir Fayren antes de mirar a Doofenshmirtz con el mismo tono que usaba cuando no quería hablar de cómo fue abandonada por su familia_ ¿Sabes donde debe de estar el plano?

El científico negó levemente antes de mirar a su alrededor.

_ No pero seguro que mi hermano fue muy cuidadoso_ murmuro el científico de una forma pensativa como si intentara recordar si su hermano menor le hubiera dicho donde lo hubiera escondido.

_ ¿Y y no te digo donde lo podía estarlo?_ pregunto Perry esperando que su enemigo supiera alguna cosa.

_ No, no me dijo el sitio solo me dijo que se necesitaba un "Doofenshmirtz" para abrirlo, Phineas, el o yo_ explico el científico mientras se señalaba levemente a lo que los dos agentes de la Owca suspiraron.

Ferb en cambio miro a su alrededor fijamente especialmente en el cuadro antes de sonreír.

Podía ser que la caja fuerte, la única manera que el sabia se podría guardar un plano para que solo unas personas en especial pudieran tener acceso, estuviera detrás de ese enorme lienzo.

_ Debe de estar detrás de ese cuadro_ dijo Ferb de pronto llamando la atención de los 4 que estaban con el.

_ ¿Detrás del cuadro?_ pregunto el científico confuso a lo que Phineas sonrió al intuir a donde quería ir a parar su hermano con eso.

_ Claro, es un cuadro demasiado grande para una habitación de un agente_ dijo Phineas alegremente recordando como era la guarida de Perry mientras que se acercaba a ese cuadro_ parece que esta para ocultar algo.

_ Ocultar el plano_ murmuraron los dos espías antes de sonreír a la vez a Phineas_ eso era.

Los dos humanos miraron a los espías ornitorrincos que sonreían como si hubieran resuelto algún tipo de gran misterio.

_ Buen trabajo agente D_ dijo Perry llamando a su dueño por su nombre de agente mientras subía en la estantería y miraba a Fayren_ Ayúdame a mover el cuadro.

_ Déjame a mi, Perry.

Perry se aparto para que Ferb moviera ese cuadro hacia su dirección para comprobar que si era verdad o no solo sus supociones y así fue detrás de ese curiosos cuadro apareció un cuadrado de color grisáceo con un escáner rojo oscuro y un botón verde, un aparato que lo mas seguro sea el que permita abrir cuando utilicen la huella dactilar de Phineas o de Doofenshmirtz y que detrás de esa puerta estuviera el ultimo trozo del plano del proyecto Alfa.

Solo estaban a un paso y tendrían el plano antes de que llegase Josh.

_Doofens todo tuyo_ le digo Fayren al científico que estaba sorprendido con una sonrisa en su pico.

Este en cambio tomo aire antes de acercarse lentamente hacia la caja fuerte dispuesto a abrirla después de tanto tiempo y sabiendo que el último que lo había hecho seria su propio hermano, apretó el botón que daba inicio al escáner y coloco el otro dedo en el escáner empezando la maniobra para abrirla.

_ ESCANEANDO HUELLA DACTILAR_ dijo la voz del escáner mientras que la una luz roja cruzaba todo el escáner donde estaba el dedo índice del científico_ COMPROVANDO IDENTIDAD_ volvió a decir antes de que una pequeña foto de Heinz apareciera en una pequeña pantalla que antes hacia pasado desapercibido_ HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ, IDENTIDAD ACEPTADA.

Sin mas oyeron un fuerte clic proveniente de la caja fuerte que todos supieron que ya estaba abierta.

Doofenshmirtz cogió la puerta para abrirla y ver en su interior una tubo plateado, como el que el había protegido hace tantos años en el Dei y que en su interior estaba ese codiciado plano.

_ Así que ahí esta el ultimo trozo del plano_ dijo de pronto una voz conocida y que ninguno de ellos esperaban oír tan pronto.

Se giraron asustados que fuera este tipo esperando que fuera Monogram o algún otro agente humano del complejo pero sus esperanza desaparecieron cuando vieron a quien no esperaban ver.

Josh con una pistola en la mano y apuntando a Doofenshmirtz que tenía el mapa en sus manos, dispuesto a disparar y a conseguir ese plano.

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV DOOFENSHMIRTZ)

Vi como ese tipo entraba en la habitación con un aire autoritario por esa arma de fuego que traía entre sus manos, apuntándonos y aunque no tenia un objetivo fijo estaba seguro que dispararía al primero que intentara algo.

Aunque tampoco podíamos hacer nada para enfrentarnos ya que con ese tipo también 2 de esos "guardaespaldas" también armados y preparados para dañarnos-

Josh en cambio miro lo que yo tenia entre mis manos, el tubo plateado que tenia el proyecto alfa y sonrió.

_ Sabia que lo conseguiríais llegar hasta el_ dijo Josh con esa sonrisa maliciosa_ y ahora me lo daréis.

_ Estas loco si piensas eso_ dijo mi sobrino de pronto ganándose la atención de ese tipo.

_ ¿Phineas, verdad?_ dijo ese tipo mientras fijaba su vista en el, al igual que su arma_ eres valiente, igual que tu padre pero, serás tan loco como para acabar como el_ se rio levemente mirándolo fijamente_ en serio crees que vas a conseguir impedírmelo.

Vi como apuntaba a mi sobrino preparado para demostrar si era o no era así, cosa que no iba a permitir. No iba a dejar que ese tipo hiciera daño a otra persona importante para mí.

Me moví para colocarme delante de el, para protegerle con mi cuerpo.

_ Déjalo ya, Josh_ dije sin saber de donde había salido esa valentía oculta de mi mismo y haciendo que ese tipo me mirara.

_ ¿Vaya Heinz? ¿Protegiendo a la familia?_ me pregunto en un tono burlón.

_ Cállate, tu quieres el mapa que yo tengo_ le dije mientras alzaba la mano que tenia el tubo plateado_ así que déjale en paz.

Vi como ese tipo sonreía por el comentario que hice mientras que podía notar la mirada preocupada de los dos agentes que tenia en mi espalda.

Seguro que Perry y Fayren estaban buscando una manera para que podamos salir de aquí cosa que yo sinceramente veo poco probable.

_ Los dejare tranquilo, siempre y cuando hagáis lo que yo dijo_ dijo Josh en un tono serio mientras me apuntaba en la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente_ no creo que quieres discutir eso.

_ Tio Heinz_ oí murmurar a mi sobrino viendo como de tensa estaba la situación.

_ No pasa nada, Phineas_ le dije en un intento de tranquilizarlo aunque yo ya sabia que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

_ Primero quiero que esos agentes retrocedan y me tiren sus "armas"_ ordeno Josh a nosotros sin dejar de apuntarme.

Vi Como Perry y mi sobrino lanzaban ese característico sombrero que hacían que la gente los viera como agente de la Owca, antes de que ese tipo armado mirara a la hembra.

_ Ella también_ ordeno Josh a la hembra de monotrema que sonrió levemente.

_ Yo no tengo ninguna arma, ese sombrero lleno de hollín es el mío_ dijo Fayren mientras señalaba el sombrero sucio de su propiedad y que llevaba Phineas y se toco suavemente la herida del pecho_ Además estoy herida, así que igualmente no soy ninguna amenaza.

Vi como Josh sonreía ante ese comentario perdiendo el interés en la hembra espía, para volverme a mirar.

_ Ahora Heinz, dame los planos si no quieres que alguien salga herido.

Obedecí a la orden de ese tipo, ya que tal y como estaba la situación no podía negarme a hacerlo si no quería que alguien que me importase saliera mal parado y le entregue el cilindro metálico que tenia en mis manos.

Lo cogió fuertemente y en un solo movimiento antes de sonreír alegremente y tenía motivos, ya tenía los tres trozos del plano en su poder.

_ Bien, Alex sácame los otros dos_ ordeno ese tipo de sus acompañantes, el mismo que había entrado en el dei antes del inciendio que yo provoque.

_ ¿Quieres mirarlos aquí?_ pregunte lo mas inocente posible a lo que ese asesino me sonrió.

_ Si, quiero que veas como tengo en mi poder la totalidad de ese proyecto_ me dijo en un tono que me recordó al que uso cuando divago con Perry_ además si hay algo que necesite, siempre puedo contar con tu "ayuda"_ me dijo esto ultimo en un tono de sorna sabiendo que no podía negarme a su petición.

Gruñí levemente mientras notaba como Phineas se agarraba al pantalón de mi pierna, en la parte por miedo y en parte furioso por como me estaba tratando.

Y lo mas seguro es que no era el único, no hacia falta girarme, conocía muy bien a Perry para saber que estaba furioso y lo mas seguro que Fayren estuviera de la misma forma que el macho espía.

Mientras Josh cogía los tres tubos que contenían el plano del proyecto Alfa y se dirigía a la mesa y me sonrió levemente mientras dejaba 2 de los tres en la mesa, quedándose con el que había cogido de aquí.

_Vamos a ver la magesosidad del Proyecto Alfa.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV DOOFENSHMIRTZ)

Vi como sacaba el primer trozo del plano, el que debía haber estado en la casa de el y dejo el papel en la mesa con cuidado, después agarro el segundo, el que yo mismo había cogido de esa caja fuerte y repitió el proceso que había hecho antes poniéndolo al lado del otro y por ultimo cogió el que yo estaba escondiendo durante este tiempo, el del Dei para hacer lo mismo que con los otros dos.

Saco los papeles y sonreí sin poderlo evitar y mas por cuando los abrió empezó a temblar y estaba seguro que no seria de alegría.

_ ¿Pero que es esto?_ pregunto Josh al ver lo que tenia en las manos.

Se giro para verme con la pistola en la mano y ese plano en la otra.

_ ¿Qué es esto?

Mire los planos que me estaba enseñando ignorando el tono de rabia que estaba usando reconociendo los planos, como los de la maquina de hacer galletas que había hecho hace ya unos cuantos años, pero aun y así disimulé eso con una cara de confusión.

_ Un plano_ le conteste en un tono confundido como si no entendiera lo que se refería.

_ Si, pero ¿te parece un plano de un gran proyecto?_ me pregunto en un tono furioso antes de entrecerrar los ojos_ a mi me parece mas bien una maquina para hacer galletas_ me volvió a gruñir sin apartar esa arma de mi y vi como miraba a ese tipo grande que había interrumpido en el Dei_ ¿de donde salió este cilindro?

Vi como ese tipo miraba el cilindro que había salido los planos de la discordia.

_ Lo saquemos de la casa de Doofenshmirtz_ dijo simplemente a su jefe.

Josh en cambio sonrió antes de fijar sus ojos en mí.

_ Así que has hecho el cambiazo_ me dijo entre diente en un tono muy frio.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que lo he hecho el? Podía ser que fuera algo planeado por Thomas para evitar que te hicieras con los planos completos_ le contesto Fayren llamando la atención de ese asesino pero el solo comenzó a reírse.

_ No soy tonto ornitorrinco_ le dijo a la hembra antes de mirarme de reojo_ se perfectamente lo que puso en cada uno de ellos, lo tenia vigilado en todo momento para estar preparado pero el compañero se dio cuenta y lo aviso justo antes de que los guardara_ sonrió divertido_ además este plano es muy nuevo como para que pueda pertenecer a Thomas Flynn-Doofenshmirtz.

Tome aire levemente sabiendo que ese tipo se había dado cuenta de la verdad y que no serviría de nada disimular.

Josh en cambio sonrió y entorno los ojos.

_ ¿Dónde esta el trozo verdadero?_ pregunto ese tipo, el asesino de mi querido hermano pequeño.

_ Quemado a estas horas como el resto de mi casa_ le conteste en un tono serio y seguro de eso, además aunque lo tuviera yo nunca se lo daría, Thomas confió en mi para protegerlo y no pensaba echarme a tras en mi decisión de evitar que eso suceda, pero ese tipo no le gusto la respuesta y me golpeo la pistola en la cara haciendo que callera contra el suelo.

Los tres monotremas me miraron asustados mientras que me levantaba levemente y me frotaba el lugar exacto donde me había golpeado y la levante la mano libre para decirles que estaba bien, sabía que cualquiera de los tres podía moverse para ir hacia donde yo estaba y que ese tipo podía tomárselo como un ataque y dispararles.

Y eso no lo iba a permitir. Phineas es mi familia y esos dos ornitorrincos, y me morirá pero de la vergüenza su uno de los dos se enteraran, eran mis mejores amigos.

Levante la mirada sin decir nada a ese tipo que solo me respondió con una mirada fría en su rostro.

_ Me estoy cansando de tanto juego_ me gruño Josh con una tono tan serio que me hizo temblar pero yo no iba a ceder aunque me amenazaba_ Dime de una vez ¿Dónde has metido el trozo del plano?

_ Ya te lo he dicho, se debe de haber quemado en el incendio_ le conteste sin cambiar ni una sola coma de de lo que había dicho antes, aunque sabia que ese tipo no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

Vi como hizo una gruñido de furia antes de ver como cambiaba la dirección de donde estaba apuntando hacia la derecha, justo donde estaba Phineas.

(Oh no, eso si que no) pensé desesperado al ver las intenciones de ese tipo y mas cuando oía como el gatillo se iba moviendo lentamente para activar su moral munición.

Ese tipo sonrió mientras que yo me levante lo más rápidamente posible y agarre al ornitorrinco que ahora mismo era mi sobrino antes de que un potente ruido resonara en toda la estancia.

Josh había disparado.

Note un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ardiente y profundo, mientras que algo caliente empampaba mis ropas. No hacia falta que viera lo que era ya que yo sabia perfectamente lo que era ese liquido.

_ Tio Heinz_ gimió la voz de mi sobrino llamándome la atención de mi aturdida mente.

Intente tranquilizarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió y caí en sus brazos sin fuerzas.

Estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente y sabía lo que eso podría significar para mi pero no me importaba si la persona que mas me importaba estaba viva.

Delante de mis ojos aparecieron dos monotremas más, sabia quienes eran y que estarían preocupados pero ahora mismo solos tenía ojos para mirar esos orbes azules que tenían el mismo tono que los míos o los de Thomas.

Puede que pronto los vuelva a ver.

Sonreí levemente, o por lo menos eso creo, y acaricie la cabeza de esos ojos antes de que la oscuridad se llevara la poca consciencia que todavía le quedaba a mi mente.

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PERRY)

No puede ser, esto no puede estar ocurriendo de verdad, pero para mi desgracia así era. Doofy estaba en el suelo sangrando en el pecho de forma abundante mientras que Phineas estaba arrodillado llorando.

Toque a Phineas para llamarle la atención, haciendo que me mirara con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas y se lanzo en mis brazos desesperado, el no quería que su tio muriera.

_ Perry_ me murmuro el inventor entre sus lagrimas angustiado por lo ocurrido, aunque ahora mismo no hacían falta las palabras para entender lo que quería decirme.

Lo acaricie suavemente para tranquilizarlo pero incluso yo mismo estaba conteniéndome para no empezar a llorar.

_ No esta muerto_ oí de pronto la voz de Fayren llamándonos la atención.

La hembra estaba a su lado con una de las manos en el cuello del científico y con una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

_ Esta inconsciente_ nos volvió a decir de la misma manera anterior_ pero necesitamos contener la hemorragia lo más rápidamente posible y buscar ayuda medica lo más rápidamente posible.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ferb apareció al lado de la hembra con las mangas remangadas y una mirada segura en su rostro. Estaba preparado para comenzar a contener la sangre vital del científico en sus cuerpo y darnos tiempo para intentar salir de allí para pedir ayuda para el.

_ Yo me ocupo_ nos dijo simplemente mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo colocaba en la herida como tapón improvisado esperando sinceramente que eso sirviera capa contener la vida de mi enemigo.

Me gire hacia donde estaban Josh y esos dos armarios que le hacían de guardaespaldas sabiendo que mientras estuvieran allí no conseguiría la ayuda que el necesitaba.

Note una presencia a mi lado sabiendo que seria la hembra de mi especie que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo en estos momentos.

Derrotar a Josh para así tener vía libre para ayudar a Doofy.

Entrecerremos los ojos los dos gruñendo en un tono enfadado a ese asesino que teníamos delante pero este humano sin escrúpulos solo nos sonrió divertido.

Divertido por ver al hermano de Thomas muriéndose delante de sus narices.

_ Vaya, vaya parece que os habéis enfadados_ nos murmuro en un tono burlón ese tipo mientras que nos apuntaba con la pistola_ ¿Queréis detenerme? Soñad_ sonrió de una forma burlesca_ dos ornitorrincos no pueden detenerme.

Vi como ese tipo comenzó a reírse por lo bajo como si esto fuera algún tipo de chiste que solo el entendía antes de mirar de reojo el cuerpo de Doofy. Su vida estaba en mis manos y no iba a dejar que muriera.

_ Perry_ me murmuro la hembra clara con una mirada muy seria en sus ojos marrón claro dándome a entrever que ella estaba lista para la lucha por salvar a vida del científico que estoy seguro que ella también ha pillado cariño en este tiempo de convivencia.

Asistí levemente afirmándole que tenía la misma intención que ella.

Sabia que había mucho en juego en esta lucha pero no pensaba perder de ninguna de las maneras.

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FAYREN)

Saltemos rápidamente sobre Josh que nos disparo para detenernos y Perry le golpeo fuertemente la cara, mientras que hacia que este soltara esa arma de fuego que portaba.

Aterricemos de pie en el suelo con una postura que indicaba que estábamos listos para el combate mientras que ese tipo, ese tal Josh se golpeaba la pared.

_ Maldita sea_ musiquillo ese tipo mirándonos con odio por lo que habíamos hecho_ agarrad a esos bichos.

Esos dos subordinados comenzaron a andar a nuestra dirección dispuestos a luchar, siguiendo las órdenes de ese tal Josh.

_ Fayren tu ves por el de la derecha yo me encargo de este_ me dijo Perry en un tono firme pero preocupado a lo que me hizo sonreír, este hecho era típico de el y mas porque ya sabia que yo estaba herida_ ¿Podrás?

_ Claro_ le conteste en un tono serio y con una gran sonrisa en mi pico_ ¿sabes donde ha caído la pistola?

_ Creo que no debes de preocuparte lo eso_ me contesto Perry mientras me señalaba levemente hacia donde se había dirigido Josh.

Y tenia razón, no tenia que preocuparme por esas cosas y mas que por lo que he deducido ha tenido que caer debajo de la estantería donde estaba el cuadro de Thomas y mi padre, si no de ese tipo enorme que se diría hacia mi.

Saltemos a la vez para empezar la lucha con cada uno de esos dos tipos que seguían a Josh en sus planes.

Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca me intento coger pero me escurrí lo suficiente como para quedar en su espalda agarrada fuertemente en la chaqueta de este humano.

Observe como abría las manos que estaban vacías para asegurarse que estaba allí pero al ver que no había nada comenzó a mover su cabeza a un lado hacia el otro buscándome.

(Como que me va encontrar así) pensé divertida antes de tocarle el hombro para llamarle la atención.

Se me giro para ver quien le estaba tocando el hombro lo que aproveche para golpearle lo mas fuerte que pude con un puñetazo, justo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder mientras que yo me soltaba para caer al suelo orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

Era grande y fuerte pero también muy fácil de evitar.

_ Vamos mastodonte, eso es todo lo que sabes hacer_ dije mientras volvía a mi posición de ataque cuando mi cuerpo me recordó una cosa que había olvidado y de una manera muy dolorosa.

Un pinchazo, que me recordó a las agujas que me ponen para ponerme las vacunas e medicamentos, apareció justo en el hombro, mas exactamente en la herida de bala que me hicieron en el hombro justamente ayer.

Me mire en el hombro preocupada y aun prestando atención al tipo ese para ver que en el vendaje había otra mancha de sangre una que un se veía fresca aun con todas las otras manchas a su alrededor, algo que sinceramente no esperaba encontrarme.

Fruncí en ceño y más a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba.

Tenia que acabar ponto con mi lucha si no quería que Perry tuviera otra cosa mas para preocuparse que no solo, Doofens o la lucha que tenia ahora entre manos.

(Esto pinta cada vez peor) pensé algo frustrada por todo antes de oír un potente gruñido que me recordó a un animal furioso.

Me gire para ver como ese tipo se dirigía hacia mí dispuesto a golpearme pero conseguí esquivarlo con facilidad, al parecer aun herida y con esa herida reabierta era todavía más ágil que ese enorme trozo de carne con patas.

(Fuerte pero con poco celebro) pensé divertida una vez de nuevo en el suelo y mirándolo con cierta superioridad.

Salte de nuevo pero esta vez no para esquivarlo si no para golpearlo con la cola y mandarlo hacia atrás de nuevo para ganar unos segundos maravillosos para pensar como acabar con esta lucha de una dichosa vez.

(Vamos Fayren piensa ¿Cómo podemos acabar ya con esto y pronto?) Me pregunte un poco desesperada y mas porque la herida cada vez me dolía mas y la mancha se hacia cada vez mas grande… me estaba desangrando de nuevo y esta vez no creo que aguante tanto como la primera vez en el Dei.

Mire a mí alrededor rápidamente para encontrar una pequeña cinta que colgaba de una persiana semiculta, no era gran cosa pero serviría para retener a este humano corpulento.

Comencé a andar para coger esa cinta cuando paso algo que yo no había previsto.

Solo sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me saco todo el aire de mis pulmones y provocando que cayera al suelo sin poderlo evitar, aturdida no solo porque estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente si no ahora también por este golpe.

Mire a mí alrededor mientras intentaba incorporarme para encontrarme con restos medio rotos a mi espalda de lo que antes debía de ser un cenicero.

Eso debía de ser lo que me había golpeado y alguien me lo había lanzado.

(Josh) pensé antes de mirarlo de reojo y verlo como sonreía satisfecho por haberme golpeado y mas porque sabia de mi condición de herida y por lo tanto la mas fácil de eliminar.

Me volví a mover para intentar levantarme cuando no pude reprimir un gemido lastimero por la herida… si antes no estaba abierta o estaba semiabierta ahora estaba abierta completamente.

Pero eso no debía rendirme, debía encontrar una manera de seguir en la lucha y ganarla.

_ Ya eres mío, Bicho_ grito ese tipo humano haciendo que levantara la vista para encontrármelo, enfrente mío con una silla en alto dispuesto a lanzarla contra mi.

Intente moverme para esquivarlo pero cada movimiento por mi parte hacia que esa herida ardiera como un trozo de hierro ardiente, haciéndome que fuera casi incapaz de moverme a tiempo para esquivarlo y menos completamente.

(Mierda) cerré los ojos esperando recibir el golpe de ese mueble contra mi adolorido cuerpo… esperando lo que seria mi fin…

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PHINEAS)

Mire a mi tio preocupado, no quería que muriese pero sabia que ahora mismo no podíamos hacer gran cosa por el, solo intentar mantener la hemorragia bajo control y acabar con Josh lo antes posible.

Me gire mientras que pensaba que a lo mejor podía ayudar en la lucha que tenía Perry y Fayren cuando vi como un cenicero se estrellaba contra la espalda de ella derribándola contra el suelo.

Observe atónito mientras que ella se levantaba mientras que gemía para terminar poniendo una de sus manos en el vendaje que tenia sobre la herida para darme cuenta de lo que ella quería comprobar.

En el vendaje había aparecido una mancha rojiza, mas fresca de las anteriores, y justo donde estaba la herida de bala dándome a entender que esta se había reabierto.

Lance una mirada preocupada y más cuando vi como uno de esos tipos que estaban luchados se acercaba hacia ella con una silla en sus manos, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

Y ella parecía incapaz de poderse defender,

Me gire para avisar a Perry pero mi hermano estaba con sus propios problemas y no creía que pudiera ayudarla ahora mismo.

Pero si nadie hacia nada Fayren terminaría mal herida, más de lo que ya estaba ahora mismo.

/¿Y ahora que? / Me pregunte agobiado por la situación antes de daré cuenta de una cosa que estaba delante de nosotros.

Era un sombrero de fierdo de color marrón, el sombrero de agente de alguno de los dos, y si lo cogía podía ser que pudiera ayudar a la hembra antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y recogí el sombrero del suelo antes de lanzarlo como si fuera un plato o algún tipo raro de boomerang para proteger a la hembra herida.

Para mi sorpresa la idea dio resultado.

El sombrero serró la silla haciendo que callera a su alrededor sin que ni uno solo de los trozos la golpeaba.

Observe como ella abría sus ojos marrones sorprendida por lo que había pasado y apuesto que ella no entiende nada de lo que ha pasado mientras tenia los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe de la silla.

_ Fayren_ le grite llamándole la atención y haciendo que me mirara pero para mi desgracia también llame de ese tipo gigante… se me olvido que llevaba el traductor activado y que los humanos podían escucharme.

Me miro ese humano antes de empezar a avanzar contra mi cuando de pronto callo al suelo, ante mi sorpresa y incredulidad ya que no sabia que había pasado para que se desplomara de esa manera, hasta que vi a la hembra encima de el con una mirada seria en su rostro intentando ocultar el hecho que estaba agotada.

Esta segunda vez estaba agotando sus energías muy rápidamente.

Me acerque hacia ella para saber como estaba pero ella antes de lo que yo llegara se volvió a tocar el hombro en un apto reflejo y con una mirada fugaz de dolor.

_ Se te ha reabierto la herida_ le dije a la hembra afirmándome lo que yo sabia a lo ella solo me sonrió sin darle mucha importancia.

_ Eso no importa mucho ahora mismo, debemos ayudar a Perry_ me contesto en un murmullo intentando parecer firme.

Intentando parecer que podía seguir con el ritmo que llevábamos pero estaba demasiado débil ahora mismo como para continuar así por mucho más tiempo.

Moví levemente los ojos para ver a Josh, tenemos que encontrar una manera de derrotar a ese asesino y ayudar a mi tio y a la hembra.

Suspire levemente antes de mirar de reojo a mi tio algo asustado, aunque después de tanto tiempo no hemos tenido ningún tipo de relación era mi tio y me alegraba tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado.

En ese preciso momento note como alguien me ponía la mano en la espalda para tranquilizarme y me gire para encontrarme con la mirada tranquila en esos ojos marrón claro de la hembra de ornitorrinco que tenia delante.

_ Todo saldrá bien.

Sonreí por esas palabras de ánimo que me dedicaba aun y todo que ella estaba herida y mire la lucha de Perry también dispuesto a intentar ayudar como había hecho con la hembra, justo cuando el macho de esta especie de monotrema caía contra el suelo lanzado por ese "gorila".

_ PERRY_ gritamos al mismo tiempo al verlo justo antes de que la hembra comenzara a moverse para coger el sombrero que yo había usado para ayudarla para salvar al macho que tenía delante de nosotros ignorando la herida que tenía en hombro.

Pero justo cuando ella iba a lanzarlo algo curioso apareció a espaldas del hombre lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Era un animal canino, un lobo que tenia el mismo tipo de sombrero de Fierdo que llevaban Perry o Fayren que enseguida reconocí y deduje que el también debía trabajar para la Owca.

Tenían que ser los refuerzos que Fayren había llamado en el coche.

Mire levemente a Fayren que solo sonrió levemente, algo aliviada, mientras que para mi asombro la sala comenzaron a llenarse de animales, todos agentes, de diferentes razas, colores y formas, dispuestos a entrar en acción y detener a este tipo de había empezado todo esto hace ya mucho tiempo con la muerte de mi padre.

Mire a Josh que tenia la mirada fija en esos agentes que lo tenían rodeado furioso y mas porque no debía de ser muy listo, y porque por lo que había deducido este tipo era realmente inteligente, que esto no iba a acabar muy bien para el.

Perry en cambio se levanto y miro al tipo que provoco el accidente de mi padre y la herida de mi tio y su némesis e mejor amigo, con una mirada seria.

_ Se ha acabado el juego Josh_ le dijo de una manera seria y firme_ ríndete por las buenas.

Pero en cambio ese tipo solo sonrió mirando a mi mascota.

_ Mucho me temo que no.

Justo después de decir esto comenzó a correr en la desesperada para salir de la habitación pero como era de prever no llego a la puerta, quedo inmovilizado por lo agentes que estaban allí congregados.

_ (Ha sido todo un iluso y creía que podía salir de aquí con todos nosotros aquí) oí decir a un Chiwaha, que diría sin temor a equivocarme de debía de ser Pinky, antes de mirarnos y alegarse del humano agresor junto a otro animal, un panta y el mismo lobo que se había lanzado contra Josh justo ha tiempo.

Oí como Fayren se reía divertida mientras que estos se acercaban hacia nosotros.

_ Ya era hora chicos_ les dijo la hembra de monotrema a esos tres agentes.

_ (Hemos venido lo mas rápido que hemos podido tras recibir tu mensaje) le respondió el panda a la hembra mientras que el lobo se adelantaba mirándonos con una mirada muy seria.

_ (Pero hemos llegado a tiempo… además el Mayor esta apunto de llegar) nos dijo ese curioso lobo a lo que Perry suspiro aliviado.

_ Menos mal_ le murmuro Perry antes de mirarnos a nosotros dos_ ¿Estáis bien?

_ Si pero.._ comenzó a decir antes de que Fayren me cortara como si se imaginaba lo que iba a decir.

_ Eso no importa mucho Perry, seguimos necesitando ayuda medica para Doofens_ le contesto de pronto Fayren antes de mirar a mi tio de una manera preocupase_ Pinky puedes ir a buscar el medico de la Owca.

_ No hará falta que baja a buscarlo_ dijo de pronto una voz que en seguimos conocimos como la voz de Monogram, mi futuro jefe.

Nos giremos mas que nada para asegurarnos de que era el y así era, allí estaba con 4 tipos que tenían agarrado a Josh y a sus compinches dispuestos a llevárselos y dos mas que de dirigían con el, lo mas seguro fueran los médicos de la Owca que se refería ella.

Vimos en silencio como el Mayor se dirigió a esas personas que iban con el en un tono bajo, antes de que estas asistieran y se dirigieran sin perder tiempo hacia donde estaba Heinz.

Los mire sin poder hacer nada, esto ya estaba fuera de mi control antes de sentir como alguien me ponía algo en mi cola. Gire levemente mi mirada para ver como Perry había vuelto a poner su cola encima de la mía, como siempre hacia cuando quería tranquilizarme.

Perry también estaba preocupado aunque intentaba disimularlo.

_ Estará bien ya lo veras_ me murmuro Perry para animarme a lo que Fayren sonrió.

_ Si, antes de que nos demos cuanta lo volveremos a tener gruñéndonos_ le dijo divertida la hembra de ornitorrinco mientras se ponía sus manos en la cintura pero por el gesto volvo a gemir adolorida.

Vi como todos mirábamos a la hembra de monotrema preocupados por ella no solo por el gemido si no por los leves gáleos que salían de su garganta cuando hablaba.

_ ¿Esta herida agente F?_ le pregunto el jefe de la Owca a la hembra que solo sonrió, era como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

_ Solo es un rasguño.

_ ¿Un rasguño?_ ironizo Perry a la hembra mientras que esta ultima solo rodaba los ojos notando el tono que había utilizado el macho_ Es una herida de bala.

_ Una herida que se le ha reabierto_ les dije mientras que la hembra bufaba sabiendo lo que se le venia encima.

Perry solo me miro asustado por las palabras que había salido de mi pico y luego a Fayren.

Seguro que todavía estaba en su mente el recuerdo que cuando pensó que ella había muerto en el incendio.

_ ¿Se te ha reabierto?_ le pregunto muy asustado mi mascota y hermano mientras que ponía sus manos en sus brazos y intentaba que ella le mirara a los ojos_ ¿Cuándo ha sido? ¿Cuándo estabas luchando?

Fayren no le contesto, solo bajo la mirada como si se arrepentiera de hacer que se preocupase tanto el macho.

_ Si pero estoy bien_ le murmuro simplemente en un intento en vano de que se tranquilice.

_ No me mientras Fayren, te conozco demasiado bien como para que puedas_ le dijo antes de hacer que lo miraba_ Estas sudando y no esta la calefacción puesta.

Fayren lo miro levemente antes de que abriera el pico como para intentar contestarle pero cuando lo estaba por hacer cerro los ojos y callo al suelo desmayado, era solo cuestión de tiempo de que las fuerzas de la hembra se agotasen por completo.

Vi como Perry la cogía para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo, mientras que la preocupación adornaba sus ojos cafés.

_ Eres una orgullosa_ murmuro Perry a la hembra que tenia en sus brazos antes de levantar la mirada para ver a Monogram_ Señor.

_ Lo se Agente P, ahora la curaremos_ dijo simplemente antes de agacharse para coger a la hembra lo mas cómodamente posible para no hacerle todavía mas daño.

Lo vimos marcharse por la misma puerta que había entrado y que se habían llevado ya a mi tio dispuesto a llevarla al veterinario.

_ Deberíamos irnos también y esperar fuera_ dijo Ferb de pronto esperando que alguno de los dos comenzábamos a moverlos hacia el exterior.

Lo único que podíamos hacer ahora era esperar y desear que nos dieran las noticias pronto.

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

(Habla de un animal)

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FERB)

Suspire mientras daba vueltas por el pasillo mientras esperaba que nos diera ninguna información sobre la salud de la hembra de monotrema y el tio de mi hermano pero aun no se sabia nada de ellos y eso que ya habían pasado mas de media hora.

Media hora desde que le dispararan para proteger a Phineas y salvar el proyecto secreto llamado Alfa.

Me gire levemente para observar a mi hermano que estaba sentado cabizbajo con la mirada en el suelo y que ya había recuperado su forma humano no se había puesto su ropa si no un chándal grisáceo con la palabra Owca en uno de los lados y gravado en un color rojizo mientras que nuestra mascota estaba a su lado intentarlo animarlo aunque el también estaba igual de preocupado por ese adulto.

_ Pronto sabremos algo_ nos murmuro Pinky que estaba apoyado en la pared justo al lado del banco que estaba sentado Phineas.

Phineas se giro levemente para mirar a la mascota de Isabella preocupado.

_ Lo se pero eso no quita que me preocupe y me asuste la idea de perderlo de nuevo_ nos murmuro el inventor antes de cerrar los ojos azules pesadamente_ yo llegue ha pensar que se había enfadado por algún motivo con nosotros tras la muerte de mi padre…

Phineas gimió levemente por lo que estaba pensando en este momento antes de ver como Perry le ponía su para encima de su pierna.

_ Sabes que no fue así_ le murmuro Perry de una forma amable y sencilla_ Doofy solo estaba cumpliendo con la ultima voluntad de tu padre para protegeros a todos.

Phineas sonrió levemente agradecido por las palabras de nuestra adorada mascota que tenia una sonrisa en su pico.

_ Pero aun después de todo os quería muchísimo, si no recuerda como se puso cuando Fayren le dijo que había sido el quien te había convertido en ornitorrinco_ le explico Perry al pelirrojo que solo sonrió dándole la razón a lo que decía_ Estaba destrozado, no lo estaría ni lo le importaras además se puso delante de ti para protegerte.

_ Tienes razón Perry_ le contesto antes de fijar su mirada en el pasillo que daba al quirófano donde estaba ahora mismo el con una mirada triste y preocupada_ espero que tengamos otra oportunidad si sobrevive.

_ Lo ara… Doofy es muy duro además no se dejara morir tan fácilmente sabiendo que su familia le espera_ le dijo nuestra mascota con una leve sonrisa en su pico y llamando la atención de los 2 animales que estaban con nosotros allí esperando y mas por como llamaba el ornitorrinco a su némesis.

_ ¿Doofy?

Vi como Perry se sonrojaba por la pregunta que habían hecho esos dos agentes a la vez.

_ Es una manera cariñosa de llamarlo_ dijo Perry un poco nervioso mientras que el perro empezaba a reírse.

_ Muy cariñosa_ dijo Peter sin ocultar la sonrisa que salía de su hocico_ tienes mucha suerte de tener un némesis como el.

_ Bueno no se siguiera siéndolo ahora que yo también soy agente_ le contesto Phineas un poco preocupado por este hecho.

_ No creo que eso sea ningún problema, Agente D_ dijo la voz de su jefe apareciendo en ese momento y lo mas seguro había escuchado la conversación que el había tenido_ si todavía quieres ser nuestro agente no animal.

Phineas sonrió por esa pregunta antes de ponerse lo mas serio posible mostrando que estaba mas que preparado para ese puesto.

_ Todavía quiero, señor_ dijo Phineas de una forma solemne_ quiero ayudar igual que hizo mi padre.

El jefe de la Owca sonrió, era como el ya se esperaba una respuesta por ese estilo por su parte.

_ ¿Señor, parece que no se sorprende de mi decisión?_ le pregunto Phineas al adulto mientras que Perry se levantaba del banco donde estaba sentado.

_ más bien parece que se lo imaginaba.

_ Es que en parte así es_ nos contesto Monogram antes de mirar al pelirrojo_ se que no te acuerdas de mucho de tu padre pero era una respuesta que estoy seguro el también hubiera dicho.

Phineas parpadeo curioso por ese comentario del mayor.

_ Estoy seguro que tu y el agente P haréis un gran equipo como lo hicieron los mejores agentes que he tenido el placer de conocer y que me sirvieran_ nos dijo Monogram antes de mirarle fijamente_ Perry te entrenara en el arte de la lucha antes de que entres definitivamente en la lucha activa.

_ Muchas gracias señor pero ¿Qué pasara con mi tio?_ le pregunto mi hermano preocupado por el futuro de su tio.

_ Nada esto seguirá como hasta ahora, aun siendo agente necesitáis un villano tapadera, alguien que os haga de barrera para cuando no estéis en una misión los dos y Doofenshmirtz es la persona perfecta para esa misión_ nos explico el adulto haciendo que Phineas y Perry suspiraban aliviados por esta respuesta.

_ Menos mal_ suspiraron sus dos agentes miembros de la familia.

Sabia que eso había tranquilizado a mi hermano pero eso solo funcionaria cuando supiéramos que ese científico que se hace llamar malvado saliera de esta grave solución.

Aunque algo me decía que el no se iria ahora… que había encontrado a su sobrino.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo es este Fic, estoy muy emocionada por este hecho y me paso muy bien leyendo vuestras Riewers.<strong>

**Aprovecho esto no solo para informar de que solo quedan 5 capítulos de Problemas: Proyecto Alfa para que este acabe pero no os preocupéis para la gente que espera mas aventuras de Perry, Phineas y Fayren ya que este Fic tiene una continuación aun sin nombre (Fijo que se me ocurrirá justo antes de que lo tenga que publicar) y que mas información os la daré cuando sea el ultimo capitulo.**

**Bueno empecemos por el principio… Las Riewers**

**phinbella2012****: ****gracias y si yo también creo que Fayren en un poco orgullosa y mas si Perry esta en el medio pero… es parte de su encanto XD**

**angelofdeath241107****: de nada y además me gusta el Fic n.n además si ahora te gusta no quiero saber cuando vayas avanzando y te encuentres con todo lo que les espera en la Owca. **

**Jessie Hamster: Claro que puedes traducirlo al ingles n.n, para mi seria un gran honor… pero tenemos que encontrar una manera de comunicarnos sin Riewers y Riewers… asi que mejor te paso mi Hotmail para podernos comunicar mejor… es Van esa 240 hot mail com (solo tienes que quitar espacios y ponerle un punto) asi que espero información tuya **

**Espero que os guste y que no os perdáis los capítulos que vienen ahora n.n y si alguien mas quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo solo tiene que agregarme (pero avisad que tengo tanta gente que me cuesta saber quien es quien… no tengo mucha memoria que se dice) o si no por el DA inufaiya deviantart com**

**Bueno adeu y espero vuestras Riewers con muchísima ilusión.**


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

(Habla de un animal)

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FAYREN)

Me moví levemente mientras que notaba como me iban poniendo los puntos de la herida de bala tras curármela.

Había recuperado la consciencia poco después que me trajeran aquí, pero había estado quieta todo el rato mientras me hicieran las curas de esa dichosa herida.

Menos mal que me había adormecido la zona en cuestión para que no me doliera, aunque quería que esto terminara ya y pudiera ir a ver si ya se sabía algo más de Doofens.

(Espero que este bien) pensé mientras que armaba de paciencia para no salir corriendo de allí.

_ Bien Agente F esto ya esta_ me dijo el veterinario mientras que yo levante la mirada sin moverme ni un ápice de la postura que estaba_ has tenido suerte agente F ha sido una herida limpia ni no ha dañado ningún órgano.

_ Siempre he sido un animal con mucha suerte_ le conteste divertida por lo ultimo que hacia dicho mientras que seguía al medico con la mirada y mas porque se había alegado de mi.

Parecía que estaba buscando alguna cosa que le hacia falta.

Fruncí el ceño y más porque esperaba sinceramente que no fuera lo que yo pensaba que seria.

_ No pensara ponerme una pantalla de esas_ le dije en un tono frustrado antes de que ese humano empezara a reírse.

_ Parece que no te gusta_ me contesto mientras que yo le seguía mirando con una cara que mostraba perfectamente la ilusión que me hacia esa cosita que tienen la manía de poner en la cabeza_ Pero aunque si que tendría que ponértelo en tu caso no seria aconsejado ponértelo ya que rozaría con la herida y seria peor el remedio que la enfermedad en si.

_ ¿Y entonces?_ le pregunte al humano que seguía buscando esa cosa que solo el sabia.

_ Esta muy habladora desde que tienes el traductor_ me dijo a modo de respuesta haciendo que sonriera.

Me imaginaba que tras dejarme allí Monogram le había contado lo del traductor que Perry y yo llevábamos.

_ Siempre he sido habladora solo que antes no me entendías_ le conteste simplemente antes de ver como ese humano se levantaba con una cosa larga y una botellita de cristal.

Mire ambas cosas antes de estremecerme de forma involuntaria.

_ Antibióticos_ murmure mostrado la frustración y mas porque no me iba a molestar a ocultarlo t menos con el veterinario.

Después de tantas veces que había ido a parar a este lugar por las misiones que he tenido al largo que he tenido ese humano ya conocía de sobras la enemistad con eso que llevaba en la mano.

El humano en cambio sonrió al ver esto.

_ Sabes perfectamente que es necesario para evitar infecciones_ me dijo antes de que yo suspiraba. Yo ya sabía eso de los medicamentos pero odiaba esa manera de suministrarlos.

_ No hay otra manera, como una de esas asquerosas pastillas que me sueles recetar_ le gruñí a modo de pregunta mientras este preparaba la inyección para mi.

_ Puede pero esta es la manera mas rápido y mas porque tu sistema ya esta débil por la perdida de sangre, aunque no quita que termine mandándote pastillas de esas_ me comenzó a recordar lo evidente mientras que se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba con esa inyección en alto_ Ahora si te quedas quieta no te dolerá.

_ Y en serio crees que eso es cierto_ le ironice mientras que dejaba que me la pusiera.

Me gustara o no iba a recibir esa inyección con el medicamente, además cuando antes me lo pusiera antes me podría ir donde estaban Phineas, Ferb y Perry esperando información de Doofens.

Esperaba sinceramente que ya se supiera alguna cosa del científico y que fueran buenas noticias.

Gemí levemente al notar el pinchazo de esa ajuga mientras que iba atravesando mis músculos para llegar a mi torrente sanguino para dejar ese líquido.

La agonía fue corta pero me mantuve quiera con los ojos cerrados esperando que esto acabara pronto.

Abrí los ojos al notar como salía de mi cuerpo de una vez.

_ Ves no ha sido nada_ me dijo ese humano de una manera tranquila mientras me liberaba de ese tormento dejándome capaz de levantarme y irme_ Te diría agente F que descansaras pero no servirá de nada.

Comencé a reírme mientras que me ponía de pie dispuesta a irme de esa sala.

_ Ya me conoces_ le dije de una manera divertida antes de ponerme mi sombrero que por fin lo tenia conmigo_ pero_ comencé a decir de nuevo fijando mis ojos en los de el humano_ cuando llegue a donde deben de estar ellos descansare.

Note como ese humano fijaba sus ojos grisáceos en mí mientras que me iba dirigiendo la puerta.

_ Lo prometo y sabes que un agente siempre cumple sus promesas_ le dije antes de desaparecer de esa sala mientras podía oír la risa de ese curioso humano que se encargaba de las curas.

Me caía bien aunque prefería no verle mucho.

-0-0-

Tome la curva del pasillo antes de encontrármelos por fin sentados en un banco con Pinky y Peter, bueno solo con Pinky ya que el panda estaba en la otra parte del pasillo justo en frente , sentados junto a Phineas y Perry y todos con el rostro serio.

_ ¿Se sabe algo?_ les pregunte llamándoles la atención de paso.

Vi como me miraron algo aliviados porque me estaban viendo allí y más porque ellos me vieron como me desmayaba.

_ ¿Ya te han dado el alta?_ me pregunto Perry mientras que yo me sentaba en ese banco al lado del macho de mi especie que me miraba preocupado.

_ Mas o menos, según el veterinario he tenido mucha suerte de que fuera mas aparatosa que grave_ les explique con una leve sonrisa.

_ Dicho de otra manera te has escapado de allí_ me volvió a decir Perry haciendo que Pinky se riera por lo bajo.

Este monotrema me conocía demasiado bien como para querer ocultarle algo.

_ Ya me conoces_ me contesto en un tono divertido_ además me preocupa Doofens no podía quedarme en la camilla quieta sin saber nada.

_ Típico de ti_ me dijo el Chiwahua con una sonrisa a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

_ ¿Pero… se sabe ya algo?

_ No_ me contesto simplemente Phineas en un tono muy preocupado y tenía todos los motivos del mundo como para eso.

Era un miembro de su familia el que estaba allí dentro debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

No quería ni pensar si fueran Perry o me padre los que estuvieran es este estado.

Suspire levemente y me apoye finalmente en el hombro de Perry antes de cerrar los ojos cansada y mas porque el estaba comenzando a ganar la partida sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Note como el macho se apoyaba mejor para que yo estuviera mas cómoda y me puso su mano encima con cuidado de no tocar la herida para atraerme mas hacia el, cosa que hizo que yo sonriera agradecida y feliz de este hecho.

Había sido unos días muy estresantes con Doofens, con Perry, con su familia pero… yo nos los cambiaria por nada.

Continuara…


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

(Habla de un animal)

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV DOOFENSHMIRTZ)

Una profunda oscuridad me rodeaba impidiéndome moverme o saber donde estaba… ¿Es que al final estaba muerto? Si era así ¿Por qué Thomas no venia a recibirme o es que no quería ni verme después de morir?

Suspire frustrado o lo hubiera hecho si mi cuerpo hubiera respondido a la orden.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, eran demasiadas las preguntas y no tenia ninguna respuesta en mi mente sin contar que este constante pitido que tengo medido en mi cabeza y me estaba volviendo loco.

Un momento… un pitido… cuando hay pitidos en el otro mundo… entonces no estoy muerto…

_ Mirad esta recobrando ya la consciencia_ oí de pronto una voz masculina emocionada aunque se me hacia conocida aun que era incapaz de localizarla.

Pero a que se refería con recovar la consciencia… ¿La conciencia de que?

_ Menos mal, nos tenia ya muy preocupados_ sonó otra voz dándole una respuesta pero esta vez era una voz parecida a la anterior pero era femenina… otra voz que me resultada conocida pero que era incapaz de saber quien era_ Phineas mira… Doofens esta despertándose.

(¿Phineas?) Me pregunte a mi mismo mientras que ese nombre ardía como fuego en mi mente haciendo que se despertara completamente de esta oscuridad que la tenia atrapada.

Era el nombre de mi sobrino… de la familia que hace tanto tiempo me había apartado por seguridad… un momento entonces esas dos voces de antes debían de ser las de esos dos ornitorrincos que nos habían acompañados y que se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos.

Fayren y Perry el ornitorrinco.

Abrí levemente los ojos tras un esfuerzo que jamás pensé que podría costar para encontrarme en una habitación blanca que me recordaba en un hospital bastante bien iluminada… algo entraño ya que lo ultimo que podía recordar era que estaba en la habitación… el despacho de Thomas pero ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Me moví levemente para buscar una postura nueva para mi cuerpo cuando mi cuerpo me respondió la pregunta… un dolor punzante en el pecho justo donde… me habían disparado por proteger a Phineas.

_ No te muevas Tio, estas herido_ me dijo Phineas llamándome la atención y haciendo que me moviera levemente para encontrarle.

Estaban al lado de la cama, Fayren estaba acurrucada en mis piernas y mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa en su pico mientras que el macho de la misma especie estaba en el hombro de mi sobrino mirándome aliviado, un poco mas atrás estaba su hermanastro mirando la escena en silencio pero también parecía aliviado mientras que mi sobrino estaba también sonriendo alegremente por el hecho que estuviera aquí.

Cosa que yo también agradecía.

_ Me alegro de estar vivo_ dije de forma inconsciente a lo que Fayren empezó a reírse con levemente.

_ Y nosotros de que estés_ me respondió mi sobrino con una leve sonrisa_ nos han tenido muy preocupado.

_ En especial a Perry_ dijo de pronto Fayren divertida al macho que estaba subido en Phineas que se sonrojo escandalosamente haciendo que pareciera un tomate con cola y pico_ Sabes Doofens, no quería separarse de ti ni un momento… no veas lo que nos ha costado que nos dejara tranquilo en nuestras guaridas.

_ ¿En serio?_ dije mirando a Perry que se sonrojaba todavía mas, la verdad es que estaba muy gracioso de esa manera mientras que miraba a la hembra.

_ Tenias que decirlo.

Fayren empezó a reírse de nuevo por el comentario del macho antes de fijarme en una cosa que tenia en el cuello, mas bien en el hombro, una pequeños puntos de color negro justo donde… donde la habían disparado en mi casa.

_ La herida_ murmure llamando la atención de la hembra de monotrema que me miro antes de sonreír levemente.

_ No es nada, he tenido suerte con la herida era mas aparatosa que grave_ me dijo antes de apoyarse levemente en mis piernas y mirarme fijamente con una mirada tranquila_ igual que la tuya, ambas eran heridas limpias… aunque eso no quita que estemos fuera de combate un tiempo.

_ Si, se puede decir que ambos sois personas con muchísima suerte_ nos dijo mi sobrino con una sonrisa.

Vi como la hembra le devolvía la sonrisa antes de ronronear levemente.

La hembra de ornitorrinco era muy feliz con Phineas y más porque sabía que ella no había tenido una familia desde hace ya bastante tiempo pero para ella la había encontrando en esta aventura.

Era una lastima que se tuvieran que separar.

(Bueno a lo mejor y con un poco de suerte eso no tendría que pasar) pensé con una sonrisa mental y mas recordándome las palabras que me dijo Thomas hace ya bastante tiempo y si Phineas era agente podía haber una manera de que no se tengan que separar… bueno siempre y cuando Monogram acepte.

Mire a Phineas dispuesto ha hacer la gran pregunta… y mas porque ahora si se que veía como un agente… bueno mas exactamente se veía como la copia de su padre.

_ ¿Eres agente?_ le pregunte a Phineas que me miro levemente antes de sonreír.

_ Si, aunque Perry me tendrá que entrenar para poder entrar oficialmente_ me contesto Phineas tranquilamente pero justamente esta respuesta no me sorprendió, más bien era lo que estaba esperando.

Quiera o no este joven es el hijo de mi hermano pequeño.

_ Entonces tendrá un gran maestro con Perry el ornitorrinco_ le dije divertido mientras que Perry se sonrojaba de nuevo.

_ Por favor Doofy no digas eso_ me contesto un poco avergonzado_ y quieres hacer el favor de llamarme solo Perry sin el nada mas.

Sonreí divertido ante la petición de mi mejor amigo-enemigo que tengo.

_ Poder puedo pero es divertido_ le conteste sin ocultar el hecho que me divertía llamarlo así mientras que este solo me miraba indignado y el resto se reía ante el panorama.

La verdad es que era una escena un tanto surrealista de pensar y más con mis antecedentes.

_ Pues a mi no me divierte_ me gruño haciendo que yo sonriera cada vez mas divertido antes de que oyéramos la puerta abrirse.

Se giraron para ver como justamente en ese momento entraba el jefe supremo de la Owca.

_ Parece que se ha despertado_ dijo nada mas entrar Monogram antes de mirar a los agentes un poco molesto.

_ Se ha despertado por el mismo señor, nosotros no hemos hecho nada_ le contesto Phineas rápidamente con una leve sonrisa a lo que el uniformado mono ceja lo miro levemente como si no le convenciera esa explicación… no se que me da que la única contrición para que les dejaran estar dentro de la habitación era que no me molestaran.

_ Bueno voy a hacer que tenéis razón y se ha despertado por el mismo pero eso no quita que debéis dejarlo descansar.

Vi como los tres agentes miraban al mayor mono ceja con una mirada suplicante a lo que el jefe suspiro derrotado a lo que yo simplemente no pude evitar reírme aunque eso hiciera que me doliera toda la herida del pecho.

Se que no debo reírme pero es que la situación lo merecía.

Mientras los 4 miembros de la Owca me miraron preocupados.

_ Debes de tener cuidado_ me dijo mi sobrino preocupado por mi quejido.

_ Lo tendré, pero es que no he podido evitar reírme_ le dije a mi sobrino en una manera tranquila intentando tranquilizarlo.

_ Entonces es mejor que te dejemos descansar_ me dijo mi sobrino antes de que cogiera a Fayren con cuidado de no hacerle daño en los pintos dispuesto a salir de esta habitación y dejarme descansar todo lo posible_ Estaremos fuera si nos necesitas.

Sonreí por eso y más porque yo ya sabía que no se irían muy lejos antes de mirar a Monogram.

_ Sabes Doof… Han estado muy pendiente de ti mientras estabas inconsciente_ me dijo ese hombre simplemente después de que se cerrara la puerta.

_ Me lo imagino_ le conteste simplemente antes de que un silencio comenzara a reinar en la sala.

Quería preguntarle una cosa pero no sabia por donde empezar.

_ Monogram_ murmure a ese hombre de una manera tranquila sorprendiéndole por mi tono de voz y más porque jamás me ha visto utilizarla_ quisiera pedirte un favor…

Continuara…


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

(Habla de un animal)

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV DOOFENSHMIRTZ)

Deje la bata en el sofá mientras que cogía una chaqueta dispuesto a irme de Dei a la cena… la cena que después de tanto tiempo tendría de nuevo contacto con la familia que tenia tanto tiempo olvidada.

Ya hacia 5 días que sabia de la invitación, desde que Linda y su marido Lawrence me visitaron en el hospital y se arreglaron todo… el porque me había alegado de ellos… y tengo que reconocer que estaba muy nerviosos de volver.

Bueno… Cómo no estarlo… sin contamos que ya ha pasado 10 años.

(Vamos Heinz tranquilízate) me regañe a mi mismo mientras sonreía perfecto.

Me coloque la chaqueta con cuidado de la herida que tenia en el pecho y cogí una pequeña caja de color blanco… un pequeño trasportín que llevaba mi regalo para los chicos, dispuesto a bajar para esperar a Lawrence.

Me iba a llevar a la comida para que no me cansara y mas después del disparo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y pique al ascensor que me llevaría hasta la planta baja abriéndose la puerta para entrar en su interior.

Una vez abajo vi como el coche familiar aparcado en la puerta del bloque de pisos.

Salí del portal para acercarme al vehículo mientras que el ingles salía de este.

_ Espero no haber llegado muy tarde_ me dijo el hombre cuando salió y me vio.

_ No, acabo de bajar ahora mismo_ le conteste mientras que el me cogía el trasportín para aligerarme el peso_ gracias.

_ De nada_ me contesto con una sonrisa antes de mirar en el interior_ Hola, a ti también pequeña_ le saludo a ella también antes de colocarla con cuidado en el interior del coche_ ¿Es ella quien te referías?

_ Si, me la han regalado pero no tengo ninguna mano para los animales_ le conteste mientras que me sentaba en el asiento_ además seguro que con ella Perry no se sentirá tan solo en la casa.

Vi como Lawrence se reía divertido por lo que había dicho m mientras el también se montaba en el coche.

_ Eso estoy seguro de eso.

Tras decir esto el coche se puesto en marcha hacia aquella casa que no visitaba desde la muerte de Thomas.

Seguro que seria un gran día.

Continuara


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

(Habla de un animal)

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PERRY)

Me estire en el sofá lo mas cómodamente posible mientras veía como todos se preparaban para la comida familiar con Doofy… después de bastante tiempo mi némesis volvería a tener una familia que lo quiere por muy raro y loco que este.

/ Me alegro por el/ pensé con una sonrisa y mas porque con todo lo que había pasado se merecía un poco de tranquilidad normal… o por lo menos lo mas normal posible.

Aunque hablando de tranquilidad… ¿Dónde estaría Fayren?

No la había visto desde hace unos días… este que Monogram les había asignado a los dos, por algún motivo que solo el mayor conocía, entrenar al agente D… también conocido como mi dueño Phineas Flynn Doofenshmirtz.

Bueno lo mas seguro que conociéndola la hembra estaría aprovechando unos días de tranquilidad para estar con ese viejo cascarrabias que era su padre adoptivo… bueno hacia de padre para ambos pero ella tenia mas contacto con el que yo.

Sonreí divertido al imaginarme la cara de el cuando ella había llegado… puede que cuando tenga un rato libre me escape un rato para ver como estaban.

_ Vaya Perry, pareces que estas de buen humor_ me dijo mi hermano menor al verme sonriendo de esa manera.

_ (Claro al igual que tu) le dije a sabiendas que el no ya no podía entenderme como lo hacia antes… cuando era un ornitorrinco pero sinceramente a veces no hacia falta ser de la misma especie para entendernos.

_ Si_ me contesto mientras me acariciaba el lomo haciendo ronronear_ parece que hubiera sido un sueño todo lo de la semana pasada.

Lo mire fijamente para encontrarme con la mirada feliz y tranquila del humano.

_ Vamos hermano ya sabes, transformarme y todo esto_ me dijo de nuevo Phineas llamándome la atención_ Aunque después de toda una semana no consigo que Ferb me de esa foto.

Me reí por el comentario del pelirrojo y mas porque sabia perfectamente a que foto se refería y lo entendía perfectamente porque el peli verde la tenia muy bien guardada.

_ (Si te sirve de consuelo a mi tampoco me deja tenerla cerca) le conteste mientras me apoyaba contra el.

_ No se fiara de nosotros.

_ No es que no me fie solo es que no quiero perderla_ nos dijo de pronto el aludido mientras aparecía en la sala_ estáis monísimos los dos dormiditos.

Phineas se sonrojo en el apto ante las palabras de su hermano.

_ Pero aun así tenemos de tener cuidado con el hecho que te transformaste , lo vuestro y sobre todo el hecho que entendemos a Perry_ dijo Ferb enterrando los ojos mientras que yo lo miraba sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

¿Habían dicho que podían entenderme? Un momento… los traductores… pero esos traductores estaban preparados para los animales no para humanos.

_ (Los habéis modificados) les dije sorprendidos y mas porque no me había dado cuenta cuando lo habían hecho.

_ Exacto y de eso ya hace 2 días justo cuando fuiste a comprobar que mi tio estaba bien_ me explico Phineas con una sonrisa como si me leyera la mente.

Bueno esto era algo natural para el adolecente y mas porque siempre lo hacia.

_ (Porque será que no me extraña) dije justo antes de que se oyera como se habría la puerta de la calle… ya deberían de haber llegado a la casa.

Los levantemos los tres para recibir al científico "malvado" y darle la bienvenida.

_ Bienvenido tio Heinz_ le saludo Phineas en primer lugar llamándole la atención del científico que estaba dejando la chaqueta y más porque ese saludo tenía doble intención…

Bienvenido a la familia de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Doofy sonrió muy agradecido y feliz por las palabras del joven, de su querido sobrino mientras que Phineas miraba esa cajita blanca que estaba a sus pies.

Un trasportín… pero… ¿Qué tenia dentro?

Me acerque al la puerta de hierra con rejas para ver que había en su interior, pero solo vi una sombra tumbada en la oscuridad de esa jaula.

_ Parece que cierto ornitorrinco tiene curiosidad_ me dijo divertido Doofy llamándome la atención mientras que Phineas estaba igual de intrigado que yo.

_ ¿Qué es?_ le pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado mientras que Doofy solo se rio por lo bajo.

_ Un regalo para vosotros, un nuevo miembro para la familia_ comenzó a decir mientras se agachaba para poder abrir la puerta de ese trasportín_ y de paso poder completar una antigua promesa de tu padre.

Miremos todos al científico sin entender nada de lo que se podía referir con ese comentario, mientras que por fin se abrirá la puerta de ese trasportín para dejar salir lo que tuviera dentro.

Algo se movió en su interior dispuesto a salir de allí, un animal pequeño en primer lugar con un pico de pato y un pelaje sumamente claro en comparación del mío…

No podía ser… era ella…

_ (Fayren) dije de pronto mientras me acercaba hacia ella poniéndome delante de ella, como si quisiera asegurarme que de verdad fuera ella, pero la hembra solamente fijo sus ojos marrón claro en los míos antes de sonreír.

_ (Hola, Perry) me dijo la hembra con una forma divertida y más por la expresión que tendría que tener en este mismo momento.

_ (¿Pero como?) Le pregunte en un balbuceo nervioso por el simple hecho de tenerla ahora mismo hay delante.

Fayren en cambio solo me sonrió, se sentó en el suelo y levanto la mirada para señalar al científico.

_ (Eso pregúntaselo a el) me contesto simplemente ella con una manera divertida y una sonrisa.

Doofy en cambio solo sonrió divertido ante el panorama.

Phineas en cambio solo miro a su tio curioso, el también había reconocido a la hembra… bueno si no la hubiera reconocido con mi grito principal de sorpresa ya sabia la respuesta de la identidad de la joven hembra de monotrema.

Seguro que estaba muy contento de su presencia pero estaba igual de descolocado que yo.

_ ¿Cómo que esta Fayren aquí? Y ¿Qué promesa?_ le pregunto el pelirrojo descolocado a su tio esperando alguna respuesta por su parte.

_ Ambas preguntas solo tienen una respuesta_ le contesto Doofy a nosotros 4 con una sonrisa_ Monogram os explico que Thomas encontró a Perry y Fayren cuando eran unos cachorros_ Phineas y Ferb asistieron mientras que Fayren y yo solo lo mirábamos atentamente_ su intención fue traer a los dos ornitorrincos con el para no separarlos después de todo lo que habían pasado pero la hembra de los dos estaba muy grave así que solo se pudo traer a Perry con el… y después con lo de Josh no pudo hacer lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Phineas nos miro recordando que algo parecido nos conto el mayor mientras nos explicaron todo lo que la misión alternativa que siempre había tenido, mientras que yo podía recordad vagamente al momento que el científico se estaba refiriendo.

Mire a la hembra de mi propia especie que tenia una mirada triste en sus ojos marrones claros y mas porque estoy seguro que eso todavía no había podido olvidarlo del todo.

_ (Fayren) murmure a la hembra que solo parpadeo antes de mirarme… como si le hubiera sacado de ese mundo de recuerdos borrosos que era ya ese momento de nuestras vidas.

_ (No pasa nada) me dijo antes de de mirar a un lado hacia el otro como si reconocer lo que seria a partir de ahora su nuevo hogar (Por cierto ¿Por qué no me enseñas todo esto?)

Sonreí levemente ante la petición aunque yo sabia que no había conseguido engañarme pero también sabía no querría hablarlo aquí delante de ellos.

_ (Claro y sigueme) le dije mientras me giraba para empezar a andar y enseñarle toda la casa y de paso dejarles un poco de intimidad a esos dos miembros de la familia que iban a disfrutar de ese momento juntos.

Anduvimos un poco enseñándole toda la planta baja antes de que saliéramos al patio de la casa y también el sitio donde tenía más huecos para ir a la que seria a partir de ahora nuestra guarida.

/ Suena estupendamente/ pensé divertido por este echo y lo mas seguro que con un suave sonrojo en mis mejillas cuando vi que ella se sentaba al lado de árbol con una mirada melancólica en sus ojos.

Me coloque a su lado haciendo que nuestros pelajes chocaran entre ellos.

_ (¿En que piensas?) Le pregunte y mas por la mirada melancólica que tenia en su cara.

_ (Como si no lo supieras) me dijo sin mirarme y mirando la casa fijamente aunque ahora su cabeza estaba en esa cabaña… mas bien en esa jaula que por poco no se convierte en nuestra tumba como lo fue para "ellos" (Sabes Perry ya no recuerdo mucho de esa época pero cuando desperté sola, solo rodeada de cables y tubos pensé que los demás habían muerto allí dentro… como Math, Ox, Nie… incluso tu… pero cuando entre en la Owca como agente supe que por lo menos tu habías sobrevivido a esa pesadilla) Sonrió levemente antes de bajar la mirada y suspiro ( y al poco mi familia… rectifico aquella gente que se hacia pasar por mi familia me abandonaron cuando se dieron cuenta que yo ya podrían tener hijos).

No le conteste y mas porque sabia lo que estaba hablando… la primera parte lo habíamos pasado juntos y en la segunda le había ayudado en todo lo que pude… cuando coloque mi cola encima de la suya notando su tacto suave en la mía y la mire.

_ (Lo se pero cuando también te ha pasado cosas buenas cuando ellos te dejaron abandonada… recuerdas que conociste a ese viejo ornitorrinco) le dije haciendo que ella sonriera.

_ (En eso tengo que darte la razón).

_ (Aunque no me la dieras se que tengo razón) le dije de una manera divertida mientras que Fayren solo se rio levemente por mi comentario (Además ahora tienes una familia que no te abandonara por nada en el mundo)

Vi como ella sonreía de nuevo y me dedico una mirada radiante.

_ (Si, aunque ahora que me acuerdo) me dijo de pronto antes de que en esa sonrisa se hiciera algo picarona (Todavía me debes una respuesta)

_ (¿eh? ¿Qué respuesta?) Le pregunte un poco nervioso y mas porque no quería que se refiera a eso en le bosque.

_ (La respuesta que me iban a decir en el bosque… de la pregunta de que ¿Cómo de importante soy para ti?)

Trague saliva lo mas disimuladamente posible muy nervioso por lo que ella me había dicho… a lo que se estaba refiriendo… a ese intento fallido de declaración.

Lo peor es que porque tiene que ronronear con sus palabras cuando se ha referido a eso.

_ (Yo no recuerdo esa pregunta) le mentí sin remedio y mas porque el valor… la valentía para decirle lo que realmente siento por ella… no la encontraba por mas que buscase en mi interior.

Fayren en cambio solo sonrió divertida sabiendo que no había conseguido mentirle… tenia demasiado instinto común para darse cuenta de las cosas para que esa mentiriguira se la hubiera creído.

_ (Si… ya…) me contesto en un suave ronroneo mientras se acurrucada en mi hombro y cerraba sus ojos como si quisiera concentrarse en ese momento y nada mas.

Sonreí antes de pasarle mi pata encima de ella para atraerla más hacia mí…

Tan cerca como me era posible…

Tan cerca para solo fuera mía…

Tan cerca para disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad que este mundo nos daban como regalo…

Y quien sabe si encontrare al final la valentía para decirle finalmente lo que siento por ella.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Ya queda poco <strong>

**Un episodio mas y este Fanfic acabara... el capitulo que os dejara intrigados y que os daran ganas de cogerme y torturme para sacarme todos mis secretos pero podeis saber cosas de ese nuevo Fic...**

**La portada ya esta puesta en DA (buscarlo en mi perfil que sale) como unos pocos datos.**

**Bueno os espero el el final y vuestras Riewers**


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV GENERAL)

Una luz se encendió de pronto en una habitación, en una especie de despacho prácticamente dejado y donde se podían ver los restos de la lucha que había pasado antes de que una persona entrara en su interior.

Monogram dio un paso para entrar en su interior sin prestarle ninguna atención a lo que había en el suelo ya que sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado allí antes, hasta quedar enfrente de un cuadro que estaba en el centro de la pared.

El cuadro que tapaba la caja fuerte donde estaba el último trozo del proyecto Alfa.

El cuadro de sus dos mejores agentes.

_ Al final todo ha salido bien Thomas_ le dijo Monogram al cuadro como si esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de este antes de formarse una sonrisa en su rostro_ Aunque me imagino que tu ya te lo imaginabas cuando lo preparaste todo.

El mayor lanzo una carcajada que se quedo en el silencio de esa habitación donde había sido la última vez que había visto a sus agentes.

Uno antes del accidente que le costo la vida y el otro porque cando se entero de la muerte de su compañero se retiro permanente-

Pero estaba seguro de la unión de sus dos agentes… mejor dicho de sus tres agentes, seria tan buena como la de ellos dos.

Pero eso el tiempo solo tenia la respuesta de donde podían llegar todos juntos.

Se giro para irse de allí y volver a su casa hasta el día siguiente cuando vio una figura en la puerta, mirándole al mayor fijamente.

_ Vaya… pensaba que estaba que ya te habías ido a casa_ le dijo Monogram a ese misterioso extraño que se mantenía en las sombras cuando de pronto saco algo metálico, una pistola semiautomática con un silenciador que había mantenido oculta en su chaqueta donde se podía leer Owca.

Monogram retrocedió asustado al ver lo que hacia hecho ese tipo y mas porque esa arma de fuego lo estaba apuntado directamente a el.

_ Pero ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ pregunto Monogram sin ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz por lo que estaba haciendo ese tipo esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte.

Pero ese tipo solo sonrió en la penumbra que ocultaba su identidad antes de que dos disparos impactaran en el cuerpo del mayor y jefe de la sesión masculina de la Owca haciendo que se en el desplomara en el suelo inmóvil con una herida en el pecho y otra en la cabeza.

Esa extraña sombra solo lanzo una última mirada al cuerpo sangrante orgulloso del resultado antes de irse de allí tan silencioso como había llegado…

Solo dejando detrás de si un reguero de sangre y un cuerpo inmóvil.

Fin…?

* * *

><p><strong>El capitulo final de Problemas: Proyecto Alfa...<strong>

**Quien me lo hubiera dicho al principio que este Fic llegafria a acabarse y menos todavia a que llegaria a leerme y a contestar tanta gente.**

**tengo que agradecerlo a todos... a...**

**Napo-1 **

**TheZoe611 **

**aniithacullen **

**Dark Jacky **

**aleprettycat **

**Sable343 **

**phinbella2012 **

**anon **

**sharaabsol92 **

**Izzy **

**angelofdeath241107 **

**Jessie Hamster**

**Darknoyi **

**abigayl456 **

**Este Fic a llegado a su final gracias a todos vosotros y espero que siguis asi tambien en la continuacion... Sin Salida...**

**Os espero n.n**


End file.
